


How would you feel, If I told you I loved you?

by Kayka_U



Series: Story [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Niall, Bottom Louis, Louis and Zayn and Niall friendship, Louis and Zayn friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Zayn, Top Harry, harry and liam friendship
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 49,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Harry, jest alfą, który uważa, że nie potrzebuje omegi. Pragnie jednak dziecka, a Louis ma to czego on chce.





	1. Chapter 1

Praca pokojówki w hotelu, nie była szczytem marzeń Louisa, ale zawsze coś. Wmawiał sobie, że ma dopiero 20 lat i jeszcze wiele czasu, aby móc coś zmienić. Przynajmniej mógł się dołożyć, swoim współlokatorom, do czynszu i rachunków. Czuł się źle żerując na nich, dlatego gdy tylko poinformowano go, że ma tę pracę zgodził się bez namysłu.   
Louis Tomlinson przyjechał do Londynu z wielkimi planami i oczekiwaniami, jak to będzie wyglądało jego życie. Miał studiować weterynarię, aby w przyszłości móc pomagać zwierzętom, ratować je. W planach miał także znalezienie pracy i mieszkania. Wszystko mu się udało. Rozpoczął studia, zaczął pracować w sklepie muzycznym i wynajął mieszkanie z dwójką innych chłopaków – Zaynem i Niallem, omegą i betą, z którymi bardzo szybko się zaprzyjaźnił. Niestety nie trwało to długo. Z czasem miał problem pogodzić nawał nauki, jaki na niego spadał z pracą. Skończyło się to niezdanymi egzaminami, przez które został wyrzucony z uczelni. To sprawiło, że się załamał. Przez całe dnie się snuł z kąta w kąt, zdarzało się, że spóźniał się do pracy lub w ogóle nie przychodził, co skończyło się jego zwolnieniem. Przez kolejne tygodnie żył na garnuszku przyjaciół, którzy zaoferowali mu pomoc. Wiedział jednak, że nie może ciągle na nich żerować, dręczyło go sumienie, dlatego w końcu postanowił wziąć się w garść. Potrzebował pracy, dlatego zdecydował zająć się tą sprawą jak najszybciej, a z czasem może pomyśli o powrocie na studia. I tak właśnie wylądował jako pokojówka w jednym z londyńskich hoteli. Zdobył ją dzięki Zaynowi, który pracował na recepcji.   
Przemierzał korytarz pchając przed sobą wózek, w którym znajdowały się wszystkie sprzęty, które potrzebne mu są podczas sprzątania pokoi. Został mu jeszcze jeden pokój i będzie mógł wrócić do domu.  
Zatrzymał się przed odpowiednim apartamentem. Zapukał, nie będąc pewnym, czy ktoś w nim jest, czy osoba wynajmująca opuściła go. Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, mimo to postanowił jeszcze raz zapukać. I tym razem nikt się nie odezwał. Wyciągnął z kieszeni uniwersalną kartę, która otwierała każde drzwi do pokoju i wszedł do środka, pchając przed sobą wózek. Zostawił go przy drzwiach i w pierwszej kolejności postanowił zająć się łazienką. Zaczął wyciągać z wózka, to co będzie mu potrzebne, kiedy poczuł, jak dochodzi do niego ostry, piżmowy, ale jednocześnie wspaniały zapach – zapach alfy w rui. W takiej sytuacji Louis powinien jak najszybciej stamtąd wyjść. Jednak nie zrobił tego, a podjął decyzję, która miała zmienić jego życie. Szatyn chciał się upewnić, czy aby na pewno ktoś tutaj był. Owszem czuł zapach alfy, jednak nikogo nie wiedział, ani nie słyszał. Starał się nie oddychać, wiedząc, że źle się to skończy dla niego - w końcu był omegą. Czuł jak jego wilk powoli daje o sobie znać, jego natura chce, aby pomógł alfie. Wiedział, jednak, że nie może tego zrobić.   
Skierował się do sypialni, domyślając się, że to tam najprawdopodobniej znajdzie alfę, o ile jest w swoim apartamencie. Jak się okazało nikogo nie było w pomieszczeniu. Przez głowę mu przemknęło, że to może ktoś w sąsiednich pokojach przechodzi swoją ruję i ma tak intensywny zapach. Mimo to postanowił zajrzeć jeszcze do łazienki, jednak kiedy planował nacisnąć klamkę, drzwi zostały otwarte i staną w nich alfa. Ciemne jeansy, które opinały jego długi, szczupłe nogi oraz wyraźnie odznaczającą się erekcję. Rozpięta koszula, odsłaniała umięśniony tors. Louis widział jak bardzo mężczyzna jest rozpalony. Na skórze zaczęły się pojawiać kropelki potu, policzki były zaczerwienione, a zielone tęczówki zaszklone.  
\- P-panie Styles – wyjąkał, odsuwając się od alfy.  
Harry Styles. Louis dobrze go znał, zresztą jak każdy pracownik hotelu. Był przystojnym, 29-letnim alfą, biznesmenem. Pracował w firmie ojca, którą w przyszłości miał przejąć. Był częstym gościem w hotelu, ponieważ kilka razy w miesiącu musiał tutaj przyjeżdżać z Menchesteru, w sprawie interesów.   
\- Czuję cię – wychrypiał, zaciągając się zapachem – Działam na ciebie, mój wilk wzywa twojego.   
\- Panie Styles, powinienem iść – ostrożnie wycofał się z sypialni i gdy tylko przekroczył próg, odwrócił się i rzucił biegiem do ucieczki. Nie zdążył jednak dobiec do drzwi. Został złapany i zakleszczony w silnym uścisku.   
\- Zostań – ukrył twarz we włosach omegi, wdychając jego zapach.   
\- N-nie mogę – próbował się wydostać, pomimo tego, że wilk nakazywał mu zostać i wspomóc alfę. Mimo to walczył, a przynajmniej próbował – Panie Styles, p-proszę puścić.   
\- Musisz mi pomóc – mruczał we włosy szatyna.  
\- N-nie mogę – Louis był bliski łez, a w jego ciele zaczęła narastać panika. Nie był dziwką, nie chciał pomagać obcemu alfie w rui – Proszę mnie puścić – wiedział, że jeśli dłużej tu będzie, jego wilk w końcu przejmie nad nim kontrolę.  
Odpowiedź i zachowanie szatyna nie spodobało się jednak Stylesowi. Szarpnął młodym omegą, ciągnąc go do sypialni, gdzie pchnął go na łóżko.   
\- Pomożesz mi w rui – głębokie warknięcie wydobyło się z mężczyzny, kiedy użył głosu alfy – To twoje zadanie, jako omegi – Louis skulił się, czując jak jego wilk staje się posłuszny wobec Stylesa.   
\- Tak alfo – powiedział potulnie, chociaż jego rozum krzyczał, aby walczył i nie poddawał się woli mężczyzny.   
\- Pozbądź się ubrań – głos był twardy i pewny. I choć Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć „nie”, był zbyt słaby, aby sprzeciwić się tak silnemu alfie. Drżącymi dłońmi rozwiązał fartuch, który miał zawiązany w pasie, po czym sięgnął do guzików koszuli.   
Harry w tym czasie zajął się pozbywaniem się własnych ubrań. Jednak jego zielone spojrzenie ciągle było przyklejone do drobnej omegi. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był niezwykle piękny, a w jego błękitnych tęczówkach można by utonąć. Już dawno zwrócił uwagę na urodę szatyna. Gdyby tylko poszukiwał omegi, zapewne bez wahania próbowałby się umówić z chłopakiem. Harry jednak nie był zwolennikiem związków i nie planował szukać sobie omegi, z którą mógłby się połączyć. Obserwując życie swoich rodziców, oraz wielu znajomych, doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma miłości wiecznej. Każda miłość, w końcu się skończy i pojawi się ból, cierpienie i złamane serce. On tego nie chciał. Pragnął natomiast dziecka. Uwielbiał dzieci i zawsze chętnie zajmował się maluchami Gemmy. Wiedział, że bez omegi zdobycie dziecka nie będzie zbyt proste, jednak nie niemożliwe.   
Chwilę później Louis był zupełnie nagi. Siedział na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową, chcąc ukryć rumieńce, a jego ciało drżało. W normalnych okolicznościach zrobiłoby mu się żal omegi i od razu zacząłby go przepraszać. W sumie, w normalnej sytuacji nic takiego by się nie wydarzyło, jednak w tej chwili nie myślał trzeźwo. Jego ciałem władał ogień, pożądanie, które chciało spełnienia, a on sam był upojony widokiem pięknego omegi i jego zapachem.   
*****  
Wszedł do mieszkania, zamykając za sobą drzwi . Powolnymi ruchami pozbył się cienkiego, jesiennego płaszcza i znoszonych vansów. Był wykończony, głodny, bolała go głowa i jedyne o czym marzył to prysznic, zjeść coś na szybko i iść spać. Niestety nie było mu dane to zrobić.   
Ledwo przekroczył próg salonu, a został zaatakowany przez dwójkę współlokatorów i jednocześnie przyjaciół.   
\- Gdzieś ty był?! Zaginąłeś na trzy dni, martwiliśmy się! – Zayn stanął naprzeciwko szatyna z założonymi rękami. Jego brwi były zmarszczone, a usta tworzyły wąską linię. Był wściekły. Louis szybko zerknął w kierunku Nialla, który ze zmartwieniem wpatrywał się w przyjaciół, siedząc na kanapie.   
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. – westchnął smutno – Nie teraz – próbował wyminąć przyjaciela, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Louis…  
\- Zayn, proszę cię – uniósł zmęczone spojrzenie na przyjaciela – Jestem wykończony, jutro wszystko opowiem.  
Malik uważnie przyglądał się omedze, nim skinął głową i pozwolił Tomlinsonowi przejść dalej. W pierwszej kolejności, Louis udał się do kuchni, gdzie wyjął miskę, do której nasypał płatków i nalał mleka. Wziął ją w dłonie i skierował się do swojego pokoju, po drodze wkładając łyżkę do ust. Dość szybko poradził sobie z jedzeniem. Odłożył pustą miskę, sięgając po dresy i ruszył do łazienki. Piętnaście minut później leżał w swoim łóżku, chcąc aby ten ciężki dzień się skończył. W sumie miał nadzieję, że jak rano się obudzi, to to wszystko okaże się snem. W jego głowie pojawiło się wspomnienie dzisiejszego poranka.   
Po przebudzeniu odkrył z ulgą, że ruje się z kończyła. Alfy nie było w łóżku, zamiast tego umyty i ubrany siedział na fotelu pod oknem, obserwując uważnie młodego omegę. Bez słowa podał Louisowi tacę ze śniadaniem i wrócił na swoje miejsce, ponownie przyglądając się chłopakowi. Tomlinson czuł się niezręcznie, dlatego starał się skupić na jedzeniu. Dopiero po tym, jak skończył, Styles ponownie się zbliżył, siadając na łóżku. Louis odrobinę się cofnął, co zauważył alfa, ponieważ szatyn mógł dostrzec w jego oczach poczucie winy. Mimo to Harry nie odsunął się. Zamiast tego przeprosił Louisa, za to co się wydarzyło i zapewnił go, że nie będzie miał problemów w pracy. Następnie zaproponował omedze, aby się wykąpał, z czego ten chętnie skorzystał. Po szybkim prysznicu i ubraniu się, opuścił apartament pana Stylesa, żegnając się z nim. Nie zdążył nawet dotrzeć, do pierwszego pokoju, który musiał posprzątać, jak dostał informację, że szef go wzywa. Niepewny tego co usłyszy, skierował się do biura menagera. Thomas Draff, dupkowaty beta, który nie wiadomo dlaczego, wyjątkowo nie lubił Louisa. Mężczyzna poinformował szatyna, że dzięki wstawiennictwu jednego z ich najważniejszych klientów, zachowa pracę. Jednak od teraz Draff będzie miał go na oku i jeszcze jeden podobny wybryk, a wyleci. Omega przyjął to z pokorą, wiedząc, że tłumaczenie nie ma sensu. Po rozmowie wrócił do pracy i odetchnął z ogromną ulgą, kiedy w końcu mógł ją opuścić.   
Teraz nareszcie leżał w swoim łóżku, w niewielkim pokoju, powoli odpływając do świata snu.  
*****  
Na samą myśl, że będzie musiał się tłumaczyć przyjaciołom, ze swojego zniknięcia, nie miał ochot wychodzić ze swojego pokoju. Chciał się zakopać w łóżku i udawać, że nie istnieje. Niestety tak się nie dało. Wiedział, że musi wyjść i porozmawiać z Zaynem i Niallem, a następnie udać się do pracy.   
Ostatecznie zadecydował, że najlepiej mieć już tę rozmowę za sobą, więc odrzucił kołdrę na bok i wstał z łóżka, wychodząc z pokoju. Jego współlokatorzy siedzieli już w kuchni i jedli śniadanie. Ledwo wszedł do pomieszczenia, jak Niall podsunął mu talerz z kanapkami, a Zayn podał kubek herbaty. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do przyjaciół, siadając przy stole i obejmując dłońmi naczynie.   
\- Louis – głos Nialla był łagodny i zmartwiony – Powiesz nam co się stało?  
\- Chyba powinienem - westchnął. Nie bardzo chciał rozmawiać na ten temat, jednak wiedział, że jego przyjaciele się martwili i dalej to robią. Był im to winien – Z-zostałem – jego dłonie zaczęły lekko drgać, więc schował je pod stół, zaciskając na kolanach – Miałem posprzątać pokój, zajmowany przez alfę. Myślałem, że jest pusty…jak się okazało nie był. Dodatkowo ten…temu mężczyźnie zaczęła się ruja.   
\- Lou, on chyba nie… - widział strach na twarzy Nialla i złość u Zayna.   
\- Użył głosu alfy, aby mu pomógł.   
\- Louis – blondyn od razu pojawił się obok przyjaciela, przytulając go.   
\- Kto to? – Zayn był wściekły. Louis był dla niego jak brat, dodatkowo sam był omegą, więc domyślał się co czuł szatyn.  
\- Nie ważne – mruknął, kręcąc głową.   
\- Ważne, Lou – przekonywał Tomlinsona.  
\- Zayn… - jęknął cicho, ciągle tuląc się do Irlandczyka.   
\- Louis, ten alfa powinien ponieść karę. Ruja czy nie, zmusił cię do tego. To się nazywa gwałtem.  
\- Nie, proszę – spojrzał błagalnie na Malika. Wiedział, że to co zrobił Harry, było złe, jednak wiedział, że on sam żałował swojego zachowania – To…o-on mnie przeprosił, po wszystkim. Widać, że czuł się winny.  
\- Louis, to nie jest…  
\- Pomógł mi zachować pracę, gdyby nie porozmawiał z Draffem, zostałbym zwolniony.  
\- Gdyby nie on, w ogóle nie byłoby tego problemu – mulat ciągle obstawiał przy swoim.   
\- Tak, ale mógł mnie wyrzucić z apartamentu, jak tylko jego ruja się skończyła i nie przejmować się. Nie zrobił tego. Pomógł mi w zatrzymaniu pracy, zamówił dla mnie śniadanie, pozwolił się wykąpać i przeprosił. Z resztą – kolejne westchnienie uciekło z jego ust – to też moja wina.   
\- Nie prawda Lou, to on… - tym razem głos zabrał Niall. Nie chciał, aby jego skrzywdzony przyjaciel obwiniał siebie.   
\- Nie Ni – z bólem spojrzał na blondyna – Czułem jego zapach, jednak zamiast od razu wyjść z apartamentu, rozglądałem się po nim. Było cicho, chciałem się upewnić, czy na pewno ktoś jest w środka.   
\- Oh, Lou – ponownie przytulił omegę.  
\- Louis, kochanie – głos mulata był łagodny, nie chcąc spłoszyć chłopaka – Powiedz kto to?  
\- Nie – pisnął, kręcąc głową.  
\- Obiecuję, że nie doniosę na niego. Nie będę go również nachodził – przyrzekł przyjacielowi.   
Louis niepewnie wpatrywał się w Zayna, przygryzając dolną wargę. Nie był pewny, czy dobrym pomysłem jest odpowiedzenie na to pytanie. Jednak z drugiej strony, to jego najlepsi przyjaciele i powinien im ufać.   
\- To Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

Jak Zayn obiecał, nie zgłosił tego co zrobił Styles, ani nie rozmawiał z nim na ten temat. Mimo to, podczas jednej z ich konfrontacji przy recepcji, zasugerował alfie, że wie co zaszło pomiędzy z nim, a jego przyjacielem. Widział, że ruszyło to mężczyznę, widział smutek i poczucie winy w jego oczach. Mimo to, nie zmienił zdania na temat tego co zrobił Styles.

Louis, z kolei, starał się zapomnieć o tym co miało miejsce. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Nie raz widział Stylesa na korytarzu lub w holu. Raz nawet, spotkali się w jego apartamencie, kiedy to mężczyzna wrócił do siebie, nim szatyn skończył sprzątać. Zawsze wtedy zielone tęczówki intensywnie się w niego wpatrywały, co sprawiało, że chłopak czuł się niezręcznie i chciał, jak najszybciej ukryć się przed alfą.

Harry również chciał wyrzucić z pamięci to co zrobił, jednak nie potrafił. Te piękne niebieskie tęczówki oraz cudowny, słodki zapach truskawek i czekolady, prześladowały go na każdym kroku. Za każdym razem, kiedy widział szatyna, wpatrywał się w niego, nie mając siły odwrócić spojrzenia. Jego serce wtedy mocniej biło, a całe ciało krzyczało by ponownie móc mieć przy sobie drobną omegę. Wiedział, że to nic dobrego, jednak nie potrafił zapomnieć. Cały czas obstawiał przy swoim, nie chciał omegi. Dlatego starał się robić co może, byle zapomnieć.

Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wróci do Manchesteru i przez jakiś czas, ktoś inny będzie zajmował się interesami w Londynie. Jego zdaniem, to pomoże mu zapomnieć o chłopaku. Pamiętał chwilę, kiedy uznał, że to najlepsze wyjście. Kiedy wiedział, że nie ma innej drogi.

Louis zapukał do jego apartamentu chcąc się dowiedzieć, czy może posprzątać. Otworzyła mu omega, którą Harry dzień wcześniej poznał w klubie i przyprowadził do hotelu (bo cóż, był alfą i miał swoje potrzeby). Pomimo tego, że nie wyczytał nic twarzy szatyna i faktu, że nie byli w związku (ledwie się znali), czuł się jakby zdradził. Gryzło go sumienie, a jego wewnętrzy wilk wył, jakby chciał mu dać znak, że to co zrobił było złe. Wtedy wiedział…to nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Już był zauroczony Louisem i nie mógł pozwolić, aby to przerodziło się w coś więcej. Nie chciał omegi, nie chciał cierpieć, a z tym kojarzyła mu się miłość i bycie w związku.

*****

Spodziewał się tego. Już od dłuższego czasu podejrzewał, że jego złe samopoczucie to nie jest choroba. Wizyta u lekarza, była tylko czystą formalnością, aby uzyskać potwierdzenie, że wszystko dobrze. Dlatego też, nie był zaskoczony, kiedy z ust dr Sail padły te konkretne słowa.

\- Gratuluję Louis, to 7 tydzień ciąży – na twarzy lekarki pojawił się lekki uśmiech, który rozświetlił jej pomarszczoną twarz.

Ta sytuacja cały czas przewijała się w jego głowie, pomimo tego, że parę minut temu opuścił gabinet. Teraz stał przed ośrodkiem, na chłodzie, nie przejmując się padającym deszczem – w końcu kończył się październik. Wpatrywał się w mały czarnobiały obrazek, który trzymał w dłoniach – pierwsze zdjęcie jego maleństwa.

Czuł się tak bardzo zagubiony i przerażony. Bo dlaczego teraz? Dlaczego w ten sposób? Dlaczego? Uwielbiał dzieci, sam miał wiele rodzeństwa. Zawsze pragnął posiadać własne, jednak nie teraz. Nie w momencie, kiedy pracował w hotelu jako sprzątaczka, mieszkał z dwójką przyjaciół i póki co nie było mowy o wyprowadzce (zwyczajnie nie było go stać) i nie posiadał alfy. To nie była odpowiednia pora na dziecko, to nie była odpowiednia pora na ciąże. Myśli przelatywały przez jego głowę, powodując chaos, ponieważ w tej chwili nie potrafił ich uporządkować. Co miał zrobić? Usunąć czy urodzić. Zostawić czy oddać do adopcji? Powiedzieć o wszystkim Stylesowi czy zachować to dla siebie?

Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął iść i nogi same zaniosły go pod mieszkanie. Ocknął się dopiero przy drzwiach.

*****

Pół godziny później siedział w kuchni, ze zwieszoną głową, czując jak łzy kłują go w oczy, słuchając wywodu Zayna. Niall siedział po drugiej stronie stołu, współczująco spoglądając na przyjaciela.

\- Chcesz je usunąć? – mulat krążył nerwowo po kuchni. Nie był zadowolony, z informacji, które powiedział mu Tomlinson.

\- Nie wiem – westchnął, bliski płaczu, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Louis, nie możesz – zatrzymał się, obserwując załamanego chłopaka – Nie powinieneś nawet tego rozważać – wiedział, że gdyby szatyn zabił to dziecko, nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

\- Zayn, zrozum, że mogę nie mieć wyjścia – uniósł głowę, patrząc się w brązowe oczy przyjaciela – N-nie chcę tego, ale…Draff mnie nie znosi, tylko szuka okazji, aby wywalić. Jeśli będę w ciąży, sam mu dam powód. Nie mogę stracić pracy.

\- Louis – usiadł obok omegi, mocno go przytulając – Jeśli ten kutas będzie chciał cię wywalić, zawsze możemy skontaktować się z właścicielem. Zresztą…mógłbyś powiedzieć Stylesowi.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie sądzę, aby to był dobry pomysł. Nie będzie chciał tego dziecka.

\- Louis, powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność za to co zrobił, za swoje dziecko.

\- Nie Zi, nie powiem mu – zaprzeczył stanowczo. Nie chciał, aby alfa wiedział, nie chciał go błagać o pomoc, nie chciał zostać upokorzony.

\- Proszę nie usuwaj dziecka – Malik ciągle próbował.

\- Lou, powinieneś posłuchać Zayna – po raz pierwszy, głos zabrał Niall. Widział nieme błaganie w niebieskich oczach przyjaciela. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, skrzywdzi nie tylko siebie i maleństwo, ale i swoich przyjaciół. Jednak ciągle nie był pewny, jaka decyzja jest najlepsza.

\- Pomyślę.

*****

Tego mu było trzeba. Minęło sześć tygodni, od kiedy ostatni raz był w Londynie i od kiedy ostatni raz widział Louisa. Powrót do Menchesteru była świetnym pomysłem. Jego ojciec, na szczęście, nie miał nic przeciwko, aby przez jakiś czas zajmował się sprawami firmy na miejscu, a jego kuzyn Liam zastąpił go w Londynie. Harry nawet nie musiał się tłumaczyć, dlaczego chce to zmienić. W końcu on sam, lata temu, nalegał, aby jeździć do Londynu.

Oczywiście nie udało mu się całkowicie wyrzucić z głowy młodego omegę, jednak ta „ucieczka” pozwoliła mu odetchnąć i spojrzeć na to wszystko z dystansem. Teraz wiedział, że to co przyciągało go do chłopaka, było zwykłym zainteresowaniem jego osobą (przechodzącym w lekkie zauroczenie, ale nie chciał się do tego przyznać) i poczuciem winy za to co zrobił. Teraz mógł być spokojniejszy, że żadna omega nie zawróciła mu w głowie. A przynajmniej tak myślał. Dlatego za spokojem przyjął polecenie, aby wrócić do Londynu i pomóc Liamowi ze stałym klientem ich firmy.

Dwa dni później, ponownie przekroczył próg hotelu, który tak dobrze znał. Od razu skierował się do recepcji, a jego oczom od razu rzucił się Liam, który najprawdopodobniej flirtował z recepcjonistom. Harry skrzywił się lekko, widząc, że to przyjaciel Louisa. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Payne nie dowiedział się co zaszło pomiędzy nim a omegą. Nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek z jego otoczenia o tym wiedział.

\- Liam – zwrócił na siebie uwagę kuzynka, kiedy był w pobliżu recepcji – Czyżbyś specjalnie na mnie czekał, chcąc mnie powitać? – zażartował.

\- Nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie – zaśmiał się, witając ze Stylesem.

\- Witam, panie Styles – Zayn przypomniał o swojej obecności. Harry skinął mu głową, podając dowód , czekając aż mulat poda mu kartę do pokoju.

\- O której jest spotkanie z Flatmanem? – spojrzał na Liama, oczekując odpowiedzi. Payne spojrzał na zegarek, zapięty na nadgarstku, nim odpowiedział.

\- Za godzinę.

\- Świetnie – skinął, odbierając kartę od Zayna. Chciał już stąd odejść. Odkąd tylko się pojawił, czuł na sobie baczne spojrzenie recepcjonisty, przez co czuł się niezręcznie. Wiedział, że Malik za nim nie przepada, ale nigdy w ten sposób się nie zachowywał – Zaniosę rzeczy do pokoju i możemy jechać.

\- W porządku – przytaknął kuzynowi – Czyli jutro, 20.00? – tym razem spojrzał na Zayna. Malik skinął głową, lekko przygryzając wargę. Payne uśmiechnął się do niego, nim podążył za sowim kuzynem.

\- Czyżbyś w końcu znalazł swoją wyśnioną omegę? – Harry zakpił, kiedy czekali na windę.

Liam, podobnie jak Harry nie posiadał omegi, jednak z zupełnie innego powodu. Wierzył w prawdziwą i jedyną miłość. On nie chciał przypadkowych osób, które go zabawią, podczas czekania, aż odnajdzie odpowiednią osobę. Uważał, że jeśli spotka swoją bratnią duszę, będzie wiedział. To sprawiało, że Harry często sobie z niego żartował, nie wierząc w te bzdety.

\- Najwyraźniej – nie przejmował się kuzynem i jego kpinami – Też mógłbyś w końcu sobie kogoś znaleźć.

\- Wiesz, co o tym myślę – wywrócił oczami.

\- Wiem i pomimo tego, że wyjaśniłeś mi to, ciągle nie rozumiem twojej decyzji. W końcu zmienisz zdanie, gdy tylko spotkasz swoją bratnią duszę - Liam był pewny swoich słów. 

Harry już nic mu nie odpowiedział, więc w ciszy wsiedli do windy i pokonali drogę na odpowiednie piętro. Byli w połowie drogi do apartamentu Harry'ego, kiedy na korytarzu pojawił się Louis, pchają przed sobą wózek. Wiedział, że omega go zauważył. Ciało Louisa się napięło i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby chciał zniknąć. Coś jednak było nie tak, jego wilk stał się czujny i mruczał cicho, jakby chcąc, aby Harry zwrócił na coś uwagę. Po chwili do niego dotarło…Louis pachniał inaczej. I nie było mowy, aby się pomylił. Dokładnie pamiętał zapach omegi, zapach truskawek i czekolady, a ten był inny. Słodszy i bardziej owocowy – mieszanka gruszki i jabłka.

\- Harry? Wszystko dobrze? – Liam oderwał jego myśli od szatyna. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że stał w miejscu i wbijał spojrzenie w chłopaka.

\- Tak – odpowiedział, jednak zamiast ruszyć dalej zbliżył się do omegi – Masz inny zapach – wypalił, zaskakując Louisa i Liama swoimi słowami.

\- S-słucham? – wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, bo chłopak stał się bardziej nerwowy.

\- Pachniałeś inaczej, kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy – nie przejmował się tym, że omega czuje się niekomfortowo, ani tym, że jego kuzyn wszystkiemu się przygląda i na pewno stanie się ciekawski.

\- M-musiał się pan pomylił – pisnął – Przepraszam, ale mam pracę – pchnął wózek i jak najszybciej ruszył przed siebie. Harry jeszcze chwilę się mu przyglądał, dopóki ponownie nie odezwał się Payne.

\- Myślę, że już ją spotkałeś – również obserwował oddalającą się omegę.

\- Kogo? – zmarszczył brwi, zerkając na kuzynka. Nie rozumiał o czym mówi.

\- Bratnią duszę.

\- A ty dalej o tym – westchnął, przewracając oczami – Skończ – wyminął drugiego alfę i podążył pod odpowiednie drzwi.

*****

Wpatrywał się w dwójkę mężczyzn oddalających się w stronę widny. Nieświadomi przygryzał mocniej wargę, kiedy bił się z myślami. W tym momencie po jego głowie nie krążył przystojny alfa, który się z nim umówił (nawet nie był zaskoczony, że Liam zna się z Harrym). Zamiast tego, jego myśli zaprzątał Styles i Louis.

Czuł, że alfa powinien wiedzieć o ciąży Tomlinsona. Jednak ten nie ma zamiaru mu powiedzieć. Nie podjął również decyzji co do dziecka, albo to zrobił, tylko nie podzielił się nią z przyjaciółmi. Zayn obawiał się, że chłopak zdecydował się na aborcję i zrobi to bez jego wiedzy. Malik czuł, jak myśli miotają się w jego głowie, kiedy zastanawiał się, czy powinien powiedzieć o wszystkim biznesmenowi. Zapewne Louis by się na niego obrazi, ale jeśli to miałoby ocalić dziecko, mógł zaryzykować.

Wrócił do wykonywania swojej pracy, kiedy do kontuaru podszedł jeden z hotelowych gości. Przez następną godzinę zajmował się swoimi obowiązkami, dopóki nie zauważył drobnej, dobrze mu znanej postaci. Louis przemierzał hol, kierując się do pokoju dla pracowników.

\- Louis – zawołał przyjaciela, kiedy ten był blisko kontuaru.

\- Hej Zi – uśmiechnął się lekko, zbliżając się do mulata. Jego wyraz twarzy jednak się zmienił, kiedy usłyszał kolejne słowa omegi.

\- Styles tu jest – wypalił, nie chcąc owijać w bawełnę.

\- Um…w-wiem – wydukał, uciekając wzrokiem na blat kontuaru.

\- Powiesz mu?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową i nim Zayn zdążył coś jeszcze powiedzieć, szybko oddalił się w stronę pokoju dla personelu.

*****

Nerwowo stukał palcami o blat kontuaru, opierając się o niego. Był już przebrany i powinien wracać do domu, jednak wpierw chciał porozmawiać ze Stylesem. Louis zapewne się na niego obrazi, ale z drugiej strony nie mógł pozwolić, aby szatyn zabił własne dziecko.

Styles jak wyszedł cztery godziny temu dalej nie wracał. Mimo to Zayn był zdeterminowany, aby z nim porozmawiać. Nerwowo zerkał na zegarek, zaczynając się niecierpliwić. Wiedział, że mężczyzna jest na spotkaniu, jednak bardzo długo trwało. Chyba, że już się skończyło i teraz się gdzieś łaził. Już miał zrezygnować i spróbować następnego dnia, kiedy zauważył, jak Harry i Liam wchodzą do hotelu. Odepchnął się od kontuaru i skierował do dwóch alf.

Liam uśmiechnął się do niego, zauważając, że się do nich zbliża. Chwilę później zmienił wyraz twarzy, widząc jak mulat spogląda na jego kuzyna i zatrzymuje się przed nim.

\- Panie Styles – Harry był zaskoczony, nie wiedząc o co chodzi – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? To ważne – alfa niepewnie spojrzał na Payne’a. Jego wilk lekko się najeżył, kiedy usłyszał ciche warknięcie, które wydobyło się z Liama. To musiało być naprawdę poważne, skoro jego kuzyn poczuł zagrożenie dla, nieistniejącego (jeszcze), związku z omegą.

\- W takim razie słucham – próbował pokazać obojętność, mając nadzieję, że to trochę uspokoi drugą alfę.

\- Wolałbym na osobności – powiedział twardo. Widząc jednak niepewność na twarzy zielonookiego i jego spojrzenie uciekające w kierunku Payne’a, dodał – Chodzi o Louisa…i to co się wydarzyło.

\- Oh – odchrząknął – W takim razie lepiej usiądźmy – wskazał na wolne fotele, stojące w rogu holu – Liam – zwrócił się do kuzyna – Przepraszam, ale to ważne.

Alfa skinął głową, dając znać, że rozumie, jednak jego twarz wyrażała dezorientacje i niezadowolenie.

\- O co chodzi? – zwrócił się do Zayna, gdy tylko zajęli swoje miejsca.

\- Louis mnie zabije – westchnął, jakby do siebie – Jednak uważam, że powinieneś wiedzieć.

\- Nie bardzo rozumiem – zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się omedze.

\- Louis jest w ciąży – w końcu to powiedział i czuł, jakby mu ulżyło – I to twoje dziecko.

\- Co? – powiedzieć, że był zaskoczony, to mało. Był w szoku, jednak teraz wiedział, czemu zapach Louisa się zmienił.

\- To nie wszystko – zaczął powoli – Louis…on, zastanawia się nad usunięciem ciąży.

\- Co? – niekontrolowany ryk wydostał się z piersi Stylesa. Ludzie znajdujący się w ich pobliżu, zerknęli na nich z zainteresowaniem. Pomimo tego, że nie wszystko jeszcze dokładnie do niego dotarło, jego wilk chciał chronić swoje szczenię. Zayn zatrząsnął się lekko, na zachowanie alfy. Między innymi dlatego nienawidził być omegą.

Nastąpiła cisza, podczas której Malik czekał aż Harry powie coś jeszcze. Styles w tym czasie próbował sobie to wszystko uporządkować. Louis, omega, którą zmusił by spędził z nim ruję, jest w ciąży. Nosi w sobie jego dziecko. Harry nigdy nie chciał omegi, ale pragnął dziecka i dalej tak jest. Teraz ma okazję mieć swoje dziecko. Nie musi adoptować, nie musi szukać surogatki, może mieć swoje dziecko. Wystarczy przekonać szatyna, aby go nie usuwał i oddał mu je po narodzinach.

\- Muszę z nim porozmawiać – poderwał się z fotela, podejmując decyzję w ciągu chwili – Chodź – poczekał aż Zayn do niego podejdzie i razem ruszyli do wyjścia.

*****

Siedział na blacie, zajadając się resztką ciastek owsianych, które udało mu się ukryć przed Niallem. Czekał, aż woda się zagotuje, aby mógł zalać przygotowany już kubek, z torebką herbaty w środku. Jego myśli cały czas krążyły wokół Stylesa, którego dzisiaj spotkał, i ich dziecka. Choć jego wilk, jak i serce mówiło mu, aby poinformował o wszystkim alfę i pozwolił maleństwu się urodzić, rozum podpowiadał co innego. Co miał zrobić?

Zgrzyt zamka wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Domyślił się, że to Malik zapewne wrócił z pracy, bo o ile dobrze pamiętał, to Niall miał dzisiaj randkę. Nie przejmował się powrotem przyjaciela, wiedząc, że ten za chwilę i tak pojawi się w kuchni. Zeskoczył z blatu, kiedy czajnik dał znać, że woda się ugotowa i nalał wrzątek do kubka.

\- Louis! – usłyszał nawoływanie przyjaciela.

\- W kuchni – odstawił czajnik na miejsce i zbliżył się do lodówki, wyciągając butelkę z sokiem z aronii - prezent od babci, kiedy ostatnio ją odwiedzał. Była to jedyna osoba z rodziny, która wiedziała o ciąży szatyna. Od dziecka była mu najbliższa. Podczas gdy jego matka była zajęta opieką nad młodszym rodzeństwem Tomlinsona, babcia zawsze umiała znaleźć czas dla wnuka.

\- Louis – Zayn pojawił się w wejściu, a za nim stał Harry – Masz gościa.

Szatyn odwrócił się w kierunku przyjaciela, a jego wzrok od razu powędrował na alfę. Jego serce nagle zaczęło mocniej bić, a żołądek ścisnął się nieprzyjemnie, wywołując mdłości. Spanikowany, wypuścił z drżącej dłoni butelkę, w której był sok. Szklany przedmiot rozbił się w zderzeniu z podłogą, która została pokryta ciemną cieszą.

\- Oh - tkwił w lekkim otępieniu, nie bardzo wiedząc co się dzieje. Schylił się, chcąc zebrać odłamki szkła, trzęsącymi się dłońmi, jednak zatrzymał go Zayn.

\- Louis – położył dłoń na ramieniu szatyna – Ja się tym zajmę.

Tomlinson skinął głową i zaczął się rozglądać, chcąc wyjść z kuchni. Nie wiedział jednak jak ominąć szkło, które było dookoła niego, a on był boso. Nim jednak zdążył coś postanowić, został podniesiony przez silne ramiona, a do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach alfy.

Harry wyniósł go z kuchni i odstawił, dopiero gdy znaleźli się w salonie. Louis od razu zrobił krok w tył, zderzając się brzegiem kanapy, na którą upadł. Styles cały czas stał w miejscu, intensywnie wpatrując się omegę. Szatyn czuł się niekomfortowo, pod bacznym spojrzeniem zielonych tęczówek.

\- Um… - odchrząknął lekko – Po co przyszedłeś? – odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się kawałek podłogi, obok telewizora - była porysowana i miał lekkie wgłębienie. W duchu modlił się, aby jego przypuszczenia nie okazały się prawdą. Aby jego przyjaciel go nie zdradził. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić.

\- Myślę, że wiesz – zmarszczył brwi, ciągle wpatrując się w Tomlinsona. Wyglądał, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Louis nie odpowiedział. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w punkt, obok telewizora, mając nadzieję, że alfa w końcu odpuści. Tak się jednak nie stało, a jego wilk zaczynał coraz głośniej warczeć, będąc złym na zachowanie Louisa.

Szatyn mając już dość tej krępującej ciszy, niepewnie uniósł wzrok, spoglądając na mężczyznę, stojącego na środku salonu.

\- Jeśli…jeśli boisz się, że będę cię zmuszał do czegokolwiek, to nie musisz się mar…

\- Chcę tego dziecka – powiedział bez ogródek, przerywając wypowiedź omegi.

\- Co? – tego się nie spodziewał. Praktycznie się nie znali.

\- Będę szczery – opadł na fotel, pochylając się. Opierał łokcie na udach i złączył dłonie. Wzrok jednak nie opuszczał szatyna – Nie planuję mieć omegi, nie planuję się z nikim związać. Chcę jednak dziecka, zawsze chciałem. A teraz gdy wiem, że nosisz w sobie moje szczenię, chce je.

\- Oh…um… - wypowiedź alfy zszokował Louisa, wywołując mętlik w jego głowie.

\- Twój przyjaciel powiedział mi, że zastanawiasz się co zrobić z dzieckiem. Dlatego ułatwię ci decyzję. Chcę tego dziecka.

\- To nie jest takie proste – pokręcił głową – Ja…nie…ja… - odetchnął głęboko, potrzebując się uspokoić – Potrzebuję pracę, aby mieć za co żyć. Prawda jest taka, że manager hotelu nie lubi mnie i zwolni, gdy tylko nie będę mógł wykonywać swojej pracy.

\- Wiesz, że nie może tego zrobić, tylko dlatego, że jesteś w ciąży – argumentował.

\- Co z tego? – wzruszył ramionami – Znając go, wszystko załatwi w ten sposób, abym nie mógł go pozwać.

\- Louis, praca to najmniejszy problem… - próbował mu wytłumaczyć, jednak przerwało mu prychnięcie szatyna.

\- Może dla ciebie – syknął oburzony, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło – pokręcił głową – Chodzi o to, że zadbam o ciebie, dopóki nie urodzisz i staniesz na nogach. Później pomogę znaleźć ci pracę, obiecuję. Nie musisz się tym martwić.

\- Nie – omega pokręcił głową – Nie mogę się na to zgodzić.

\- A masz inne wyjście? – spojrzał pytająco na chłopaka.

\- I jak ty to sobie wyobrażasz? Będę na twoim utrzymaniu, dopóki nie urodzę, a później odejdę zostawiając ci dziecko?

\- Mniej więcej – przytaknął zgodnie z prawdą – Oczywiście, nie będę cię izolował od dziecka. Jeśli tylko będziesz chciał się z nim widywać, nie ma problemy. Jednak chciałbym, aby dziecko zostało ze mną.

\- Nie wyjadę do Manchesteru – poinformował alfę.

\- To nie problem – odparł, niewzruszony ty co powiedział Louis – Przeniosę się do Londynu.

\- To… - zaśmiał się gorzko, kręcą głową – To wszystko wygląda jak szaleństwo. A przynajmniej takie wydaje mi się w tej chwili – podniósł się z kanapy i stanął nad alfą – Potrzebuję czasu, aby to przemyśleć. Myślę, że powinieneś iść.

\- W porządku – również się podniósł i teraz to on górował nad Tomlinsonem, wpatrując się w niego twardym wzrokiem – Wiesz, gdzie mnie szukać. Chcę jednak, abyś wiedział, że bez względu na to co postanowisz, nie pozwolę ci zabić tego dziecka, ani trzymać je ode mnie z daleka – wyminął Louisa i skierował się do wyjścia z mieszkania, po drodze żegnając się z Zaynem.


	3. Chapter 3

Przemknął szybko obok kontuaru rejestracji, czując na sobie spojrzenie przyjaciela. Wiedział, że Zaynowi jest przykro, jednak wiedział również, że Malik nie żałował swojej decyzji. Minęło kilka dni, odkąd w jego domu pojawił się Harry i ciągle czuł lekki żal do mulata za to, co zrobił, nawet jeśli miał dobre intencje. Z drugiej jednak strony był mu wdzięczny. Dzięki temu, nie musiał usuwać dziecka. Wiedział, że maleństwo będzie miało wszystko co potrzeba, chociaż będzie mieszkało ze Stylesem. Ratował się jednak myślą, że alfa pozwoli mu widywać się z dzieckiem. Wszedł do pomieszczenia dla pracowników i od razu skierował się do swojej szafki. Jego zmiana się skończyła i miał w końcu wolny czas. Był wykończony i w tym momencie nie marzył o niczym innym, niż gorącej kąpieli, ciepłym posiłku i swoim łóżku. Najpierw jednak musiał załatwić pewną sprawę.

Po szybkim przebraniu, skierował się do windy. Wiedział, że musi w końcu porozmawiać z Harrym. Wyboru nie miał. Alfa wyraźnie mu powiedział, że nie pozwoli zabić ich dziecka. Dlatego uznał, że lepiej dogadać się z mężczyzną i wszystko omówić, jak będzie wyglądało ich życie z dzieckiem, niż toczyć wojnę. 

Winda zatrzymała się na odpowiednim piętrze, wydając z siebie charakterystyczny dźwięk. Drzwi zaczęły się rozsuwać i w chwili, kiedy miał zrobić krok do przodu, zauważył, że po drugiej stronie stoi Harry. Mężczyzna, podobnie jak Louis, był zaskoczony widokiem przed sobą.

\- Panie Styles, właśnie…

\- Szedłeś się ze mną spotkać? – dokończył, domyślając się, co omega chce powiedzieć. Poczekał, aż szatyn przytaknie, nim kontynuował – Też właśnie do ciebie szedłem. Myślę, że najwyższa pora porozmawiać.

\- Tak – zgodził się.

\- Proponuję obiad, chodźmy do restauracji hotelowej – wszedł do windy i chciał wcisnąć odpowiedni przycisk, jednak uniemożliwiła mu to drobna dłoń.

\- Um, panie Styles – szybko zabrał dłoń, widząc wzrok mężczyzny na niej – Wolałbym porozmawiać w jakimś bardziej prywatnym miejscu.

\- W porządku – skinął. Położył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa i wypchnął lekko z windy, kierując się z nim do swojego apartamentu – Poproszę, aby przynieśli nam coś do pokoju.

\- Panie Styles, nie trzeba – nie chciał sprawiać alfie kłopotów.

\- Skończ z panem Stylesem – zatrzymał się, odwracając do szatyna – Myślę, że w naszej sytuacji powinniśmy mówić sobie po imieniu. Harry – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku omegi.

\- Louis – uśmiechnął się lekko, ściskając rękę mężczyzny.

\- Teraz, powiedz mi – zaczął, ponownie prowadząc chłopaka pod odpowiednie drzwi – Jadłeś obiad?

\- Jeszcze nie – zaprzeczył – Dopiero skończyłem pracę.

\- Tak myślałem – odparł – Właśnie dlatego zamówię nam obiad. Chcę mieć pewność, że dobrze się odżywiasz – uśmiechnął się do omegi. I chodź Louis wiedział, że Harry ma tu głównie na myśli dobro dziecka, to nie mógł nic poradzić na ciepło pojawiające się w jego brzuchu i rumieńce, wpływające na policzki.

W końcu zatrzymali się przed odpowiednimi drzwiami, a alfa zaczął szukać karty do pokoju.

\- Panie Tomlinson – odwrócili się, słysząc obcy głos. W ich stronę szedł kierownik hotelu, a jego twarz jak zwykle pokazywała niezadowolenie – Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś nie zaczepiał naszych gości. Panie Styles – tym razem zwrócił się do alfy – bardzo, przep…

\- Tak się składa, że zaprosiłem Louisa do siebie, ponieważ mamy coś do omówienie – przerwał becie, wprawiając go tym w osłupienie – I proszę w najbliższych dniach spodziewać się wypowiedzenia od Louisa.

\- Co? – nie spodziewał się takich słów od Harry’ego. Nie zdążył jednak zaprzeczyć temu co powiedział alfa, ponieważ został wepchnięty do apartamentu mężczyzny – Dlaczego powiedziałeś, że się zwalniam?

\- Ponieważ to prawda – odpowiedział spokojnie, kierując się do komody, gdzie leżał telefon.

\- Nie mogę stracić pracy – Louis podążył za Stylesem.

\- Jesteś w ciąży, nie pozwolę, abyś w takim stanie pracował jako sprzątaczka – był stanowczy.

\- W takim razie z czego będę żyć? – naprawdę nie rozumiał, dlaczego Styles tak postępuje.

\- Nie martw się – podszedł do Louisa – Zadbam o ciebie i nasze szczenię.

\- Dobrze, to podczas ciąży – nie odrywał oczu od zielonego spojrzenia – A co potem? Będę musiał szukać nowej pracy.

\- Słuchaj Louis – westchnął, mając powoli dość tej rozmowy – Nie musisz się martwić o pieniądze, ani pracę. Ty dbaj o siebie i nasze dziecko, ja zajmę się pracą. Nawet po ciąży mogę cię wspierać finansowo, a jak postanowisz wrócić do pracy, pomogę ci coś znaleźć.

\- Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – pokręcił głową – Nie uważasz, że to zbyt wiele? Ty nie będziesz nic z tego miał.

\- Będę – zapewnił szatyna – Będę miał dziecko, o którym od lat marzę.

\- No nie wiem – ciągle nie był przekonany co do tego.

\- Zbyt dużego wyboru nie masz – wzruszył ramionami.

\- W porządku – mruknął, chociaż ciągle nie podobał mu się ten pomysł.

Harry skinął głową, z uśmiechem, dając znać, że rozumie i cieszy się. Następnie, ponownie sięgnął po telefon i zadzwonił do kuchni, prosząc, aby przyniesiono obiad, do jego apartamentu.

\- Um…mogę mieć pytanie? – Louis ponownie się odezwał, gdy tylko Harry odłożył telefon.

\- Jasne – skinął, prowadząc Louisa do kanapy.

\- Co, po tym jak urodzi się dziecko. W sensie…

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, czy będziesz mógł widywać dziecko.

\- Tak. Wcześniej mówiłeś, że tak, ale nie wiem czy dalej to aktualne – przytaknął.

\- Oczywiście, że będziesz mógł. Zresztą nie będę miał nic przeciwko, abyś po porodzie ciągle u mnie mieszkał. Wiesz bylibyśmy współlokatorami, którzy mają dziecko. Dzięki temu oboje mielibyśmy z nim stały kontakt. Jednak, jeśli będziesz wolał się wyprowadzić, nie będę utrudniał ci kontaktu z dzieckiem, może nawet pozwolę, aby mieszkało ono z tobą. Jeszcze nad tym myślę.

\- Mieszkał?

\- Oh, nie wspomniałem – dopiero teraz się zorientował, że jeszcze nie poruszył tego tematu – Jestem w trakcie szukania domu i chcę, abyś ze mną zamieszkał. Chcę być obecny przy przebiegu ciąży i mieć pewność, że wszystko dobrze z tobą i maleństwem.

\- Um, dobrze mi tam gdzie mieszkam – nie do końca był przekonany, czy wspólne mieszkanie to dobry pomysł.

\- Domyślam się, ale będę spokojniejszy jeśli będę miał cię jak najbliżej.

\- Pomyślę – mruknął.

Chwilę później przywieziono im jedzenie, a brzuch Louisa odezwał się, gdy tylko dotarły do niego cudowne zapachy. Harry z zadowoleniem obserwował, jak szatyn zajada się swoją porcją. Planował teraz pilnować, aby chłopak jadał regularnie i zdrowo.

\- Chcesz? – podsunął omedze swój talerzyk z deserem – ciastem czekoladowym, kiedy zauważył, że szatyn swój już zjadł.

\- Um… - oczywiście, że chciał. Uwielbiał ciasta czekoladowe, a to było przepyszne. Nie chciał jednak wyjść na obżartucha.

\- Weź – zachęciła go.

\- A ty? - spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Mam się dobrze – zapewnił omegę.

\- Nie chcę wyjść na obżartucha – mruknął, zerkając na talerzyk z ciastem.

\- Nie wyjdziesz – zaprzeczył – Jesteś w ciąży, to oczywiste, że musisz jeść więcej. Nie myśl już o tym – sięgnął po swój widelczyk i odkroił kawałek ciasta, kierując go do ust Louisa – Wcinaj.

Szatyn poczuł jak po raz kolejny, na jego policzkach pojawiając się czerwone plamy. Niepewnie otworzył usta i pozwolił, aby alfa wsunął do nich widelczyk z ciastem. W końcu Louis sięgnął po własny widelczyk, zjadając kolejne kawałki wypieku. Harry przyglądał się temu z zadowoleniem. Chłopak przed nim był niezwykle uroczy i w wyobraźni próbował tworzył różne wersje tego, jak będzie wyglądało ich szczenię – połączenie ich dwójki. Wiedział, że nie może pozwolić, aby ich relacje wyszły po za przyjaźń, jednak byłby kłamcą, gdyby wmawiał sobie, że Tomlinson nie jest atrakcyjny.

\- Muszę już iść – Louis odłożył pustą szklankę, w której jeszcze przed chwilą miał sok porzeczkowy, i spojrzał na zegarek – Inaczej ucieknie mi pociąg.

\- Będziesz wracał pociągiem?

\- Autobusem musiałbym się przesiadać, a stacja metra jest blisko i wysiądę niedaleko kamienicy – wyjaśnił, podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Odwiozę cię – zadecydował, również wstając z krzesła.

\- Nie trzeba – próbował przekonać Harry’ego, aby odpuścił.

\- Nie będziesz tłukł się pociągami. Odwiozę cię – powiedział głęboki, władczym głosem, na co wilk Louisa skulił się skomląc cicho. Tomlinson skinął posłusznie głową, decydując się odpuścić – Gdzie twoja kurtka?

\- Muszę po nią iść do pomieszczenia dla pracowników.

\- W porządku – sięgnął po własny płaszcz i kładąc dłoń w dole pleców omegi, poprowadził ich do wyjścia. Drogę do holu pokonali w ciszy. Tam Harry zajął jeden z wolnych foteli, czekając, aż Louis wróci ze swoimi rzeczami.

*****

Wszedł do domu, pozbywając się kurtki i starych vansów. Cieszył się, że w końcu jest w domu. To był długi i męczący dzień. Po tym, jak Harry zatrzymał się przed kamienicą Louisa, podał omedze telefon, prosząc, aby wpisał swój numer. Poinformował go, że będzie codziennie się z nim kontaktować i da mu znać, jak tylko kupi dom. Przypomniał jeszcze szatynowi, aby dostarczył jak najszybciej swoje wypowiedzenie do hotelu. Wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia, więc chciał to jeszcze dziś zrobić, jednak wpierw planował wziąć prysznic.

\- Louis? – z salonu wyszedł Zayn – Martwiłem się.

\- Byłem z Harrym – westchnął ze zmęczeniem i ruszył do swojego pokoju.

\- Lou, przepraszam – podążył za przyjacielem – Wiem, że nie chciałeś, abym informował Harry’ego, ale nie żałuję. Zrobiłem to dla dobra twojego i dziecka.

\- W porządku Zi – odłożył torbę na krzesło i odwrócił się do mulata.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro – powtórzył, myśląc, że szatyn tak tylko powiedział, aby Malik odpuścił i zostawił go w spokoju.

\- Wiem – podszedł do Zayna – I naprawdę jest dobrze – posłał mu zmęczony uśmiech – Nie gniewam się. Na początku byłem zły, jednak teraz cieszę się, że to zrobiłeś. Rozmawiałem z Harrym i wszystko uzgodniliśmy.

\- Cieszę się – odetchnął z ulgą i przyciągnął przyjaciela do uścisku.

*****

Kolejnego dnia Louis był w hotelu dostarczyć swoje wypowiedzenie. Nie chciał tracić pracy, ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później nie będzie w stanie wykonywać sowich obowiązków. Dodatkowo nie chciał, aby Harry się na niego złościł. Myślał nad tym, aby znaleźć coś innego, lżejszego, jednak to nie było takie proste. Bo kto przyjmie ciężarną omegę? Nie po to szukają pracowników, aby po kilku miesiącach znikali na rok.

Przechodząc przez hol natknął się na Harry’ego i jeszcze jednego alfę, którego już kiedyś widział w towarzystwie Stylesa. Wychodzili z windy i skierowali się do hotelowej restauracji, jednak kiedy zielonooki zauważył Louisa, zawrócił podchodząc do omegi.

\- Witaj Louis – przywitał się, posyłając chłopakowi grzeczny uśmiech.

\- Hej Harry – nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego policzki się zarumieniły, kiedy zielonooki uważnie mu się przyglądał.

\- Co tu robisz? Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś do pracy? – zmarszczył brwi w zastanowieniu.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Przyniosłem wypowiedzenie – na te słowa, twarz alfy ponownie się rozpogodziła.

\- Cieszy mnie to – skinął głową – Jadłeś obiad?

\- Jeszcze nie – zastanawiał się czy Harry skarci go za to.

\- W takim razie zapraszam, przy okazji kogoś poznasz – położył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa i pchnął go w kierunku Liama.

\- Nie chciałbym wam przeszkadzać.

\- Nie będziesz – zapewnił omegę – Louis, to mój kuzyn Liam – wskazał na wysokiego, przystojnego alfę, z brązowymi, łagodnymi oczami – Liam, to jest właśnie Louis – przedstawił ich sobie.

\- A więc to jest ten słynny Louis – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna – Miło mi, Liam Payne.

Początkowo Harry nie planował przyznawać się rodzinie do swojego „wybryku”, jednak po tym jak dowiedział się, że Louis zaszedł w ciąże, wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Niby mógł skłamać, że Tomlinson to jego omega, jednak to mogłoby wywołać zbyt wiele problemów, a prawda w końcu i tak musiałaby wyjść na jaw. Właśnie dlatego postanowił się przyznać, przed rodzicami, siostrą i kuzynem, do tego co zrobił. Cieszył się jednak, że zrobił to przez telefon (nie licząc Payne’a), ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie zniósłby rozczarowania na twarzy matki.

Weszli do hotelowej restauracji, zajmując wolny stolik, a obok nich od razu pojawił się kelner z kartami i proponując coś do picie. Louis czuł na sobie dziwne spojrzenie swojego „kolegi” z, byłej już, pracy. To wywołał u niego kolejną falę rumieńców. Odetchnął, kiedy Mike się oddalił, aby przynieść wino dla alf i sok porzeczkowy dla niego.

Louis spędził naprawdę dobry czas w towarzystwie Harry’ego i jego kuzyna. Liam okazał się bardzo miły i zabawny. Zaimponował szatynowi swoją szeroką wiedzą, na różne tematy. Bardzo dobrze mu się rozmawiało o literaturze (jak się okazało mieli podobne gusta), muzyce i zwierzętach. Jak się dowiedział, Liam w młodości również pragną być weterynarzem.

Po posiłku, Harry postanowił, że odwiezie Louisa do domu, więc pożegnał się z Liamem i ruszył za Stylesem.

\- Louis? – przemierzali londyńskie ulice, kierując się pod kamienicę Tomlinsona.

\- Hmm? – dał znać, że słucha. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w mijającym widoku za oknem.

\- Byłeś u lekarza, prawda? – tym pytaniem ściągnął na siebie uwagę chłopaka. 

\- Tak.

\- Mówił coś? W sensie jak się ma dziecko?

\- Powiedział, że wszystko wygląda dobrze – odpowiedział wzruszając ramionami.

\- Tylko tyle? Nic więcej nie dodał? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Kazał mi jeszcze umówić się na kolejną wizytę i dał receptę na witaminy, które mam zażywać.

\- I kiedy masz następną wizytę? – chciał na niej być, więc musiał znać datę, aby móc dostosować do tego swój grafik.

\- Um… - Louis poczuł się niezręcznie. Wiedział, że Harry będzie zły – To znaczy…

\- Nie zrobiłeś tego? – jego głos zabrzmiał ostrzej niż planował, zacisnął pięści mocniej na kierownicy – Powiedz chociaż, że zażywasz witaminy.

\- Um… - tyle wystarczyło, aby alfa znał odpowiedź.

\- Louis! – krzyknął oburzony. Czuł jak jego wilk warczy w złości na omegę.

\- Byłem zagubiony, nie wiedziałem co zrobię. Nie wiedziałem czy zatrzymam dziecko, czy… - nie był w stanie dokończyć zdania. Jego wilk cicho skomlał, skulony.

\- Ale masz receptę? – dopytywał.

\- Gdzieś jest, muszę poszukać – mrukną cicho.

\- W takim razie, jak dojedziemy do twojego domu, poszukasz recepty, pojedziemy ją wykupić i umówić się na kolejną wizytę – zarządził.

\- Tak, alfa.


	4. Chapter 4

Tydzień później Louis i Harry znajdowali się w sypialni omegi, pakując jego rzeczy. Alfa w końcu kupił dom i jeszcze tego samego dnia poinformował o tym szatyna, prosząc go, aby w piątek rozpoczął pakowanie. Ostatecznie wylądował w pokoju Tomlinsona, pomagając mu w tym – Niall wyjechał na kilka dni do Irlandii, odwiedzając rodzinę, i miał wrócić dopiero następnego dnia, a Zayn miał randkę.

\- Będziemy musieli wkrótce wybrać się na zakupy – Harry stał przed szafą Louisa i przeglądał jej zawartość, przy okazji pakując pudła. Szatyn w tym czasie chował książki, które chce zabrać ze sobą.

\- Załatwię to w wolnej chwili – mruknął omega, ciągle wpatrując się w okładkę jednej z książek.

\- Pójdziemy razem – odwrócił się w kierunku Louisa – W krótce będziesz potrzebował ciążowych ubrań. Dodatkowo trzeba będzie ci kupić zimową kurtkę i jakieś wygodne, ciepłe buty.

\- Harry, mogę się tym zająć sam – również spojrzał na alfę – Muszę to zrobić z rozwagą. Nie chcę wydać wszystkich zaoszczędzonych pieniędzy na nowe ubrania. Nie ma tego wiele – wyjaśnił.

\- Louis, nie musisz się tym przejmować. Ja płacę – zbliżył się do chłopaka, który wrócił do przeglądania tomów.

\- Nie ma mowy – pokręcił głową – Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić.

\- Czemu? – zmarszczył brwi – To nie tak, że odczuję brak tych pieniędzy.

\- Nie możesz na mnie wydawać swoich pieniędzy – odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzny – Czuję się wtedy, jakbym się sprzedał – spuścił wzrok, czując jak rumieniec zażenowania wpływa na jego policzki.

\- Hej – chwycił podbródek omegi, unosząc jego głowę do góry i spoglądając w błękitne oczy - Nawet tak nie myśl. Nie chcę, abyś wydawał swoje oszczędności na takie rzeczy. Po za tym, to ja kazałem ci się zwolnić, więc czuję się teraz odpowiedzialny za ciebie. W porządku?

\- Tak – mruknął, chociaż dalej nie uważał, aby to było ok.

Harry uśmiechnął się, nim wrócił do szafy szatyna i zaczął pakować ubrania. Ich praca została przerwana przez dzwonek i prośbę Zayna, aby któryś z nich otworzył.

\- Liam? – szatyn był zaskoczony widokiem alfy, gdy odblokował drzwi – Szukasz Harry’ego? – zmarszczył brwi.

\- Um, cześć Lou – Payne, podobnie jak omega był zaskoczony – Nie, przyszedłem po Zayna. Mieszkasz tu?

\- Ah, więc to ty jesteś randką Zayna – wyszczerzył się, otwierając szerzej drzwi i wpuszczając mężczyznę – Wchodź.

\- Dzięki - uśmiechnął się do szatyna, mijając go – To Harry jest u ciebie? – dopytywał. Nie ukrywał, że był ciekawy. Nawet jeśli jego kuzyn zapewniał, że pomiędzy nim i Louisem nic nie ma i nie będzie, to i tak wiedział, że omega mu się podoba. Kibicował im i miał nadzieję, że Styles w końcu się opamięta i zobaczy, jakim skarbem jest Tomlinson.

\- Tak. Pakujemy moje rzeczy, bo za dwa dni przenosimy się do nowego domu.

\- Faktycznie, coś wspominał – pokiwał głową, przypominając sobie rozmowę z kuzynem.

\- Liam? – z pokoju, na końcu korytarza wyłonił się alfa, o którym rozmawiali.

\- Harry, hej.

\- Nie miałeś być na randce? – przyglądał się mężczyźnie z ciekawością.

\- Właśnie po nią przyszedłem – wyjaśnił, a wzrok Stylesa od razu uciekł do Louisa, jakby myślał, że to on umawia się z Paynem.

\- To nie ja – zaśmiał się omega – Liam przyszedł po Zayna.

\- Oh.

\- Już jestem – do grupy dołączył mulat.

\- Wyglądasz wspaniale – pochwalił go Liam, a na policzki Malika wpłynął rumieniec.

\- Dziękuję – Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że przed nim stoi jego przyjaciel. Ten zawsze pewny siebie omega, nagle stał się nieśmiały.

\- Idziemy? – zapytał, otwierając drzwi.

\- Jasne – Zayn założył kurtkę oraz buty i podszedł do alfy, który trzymał dla niego drzwi.

\- Bawcie się dobrze – jednocześnie krzyknęli Louis i Harry. Oni tylko posłali im uśmiechy, nim zniknęli za drzwiami.

\- A my wracamy, do pakowania – westchnął z niezadowoleniem Louis.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz to zostawić i kupię ci co potrzebujesz – droczył się Harry.

\- Nie zaczynaj – spojrzał na niego ostrzegawczo, nim ruszył do swojej sypialni.

*****

\- Pamiętaj, będę tutaj jutro o 10.00 – Harry przypominał szatynowi, podczas gdy ten pchał go w kierunku wyjścia – I proszę nie siedźcie za długo. Powinieneś teraz dużo odpoczywać.

\- Wiem – przewrócił oczami, mocniej popychając alfę do drzwi.

\- Louis, proszę cię – odwrócił się w kierunku omegi, kiedy ten podawał mu płaszcz.

\- Harry wiem – był sfrustrowany. Kędzierzawy traktował go jak dziecko, podczas gdy był dorosły i jedyne co się zmieniło, to to, że był w ciąży.

\- Nie denerwuj się – próbował uspokoić Louisa, co jeszcze bardziej go irytowało.

\- Aktualnie, to ty sprawiasz, że się denerwuje – wycedził przez zęby, biorąc głęboki wdech – Więc proszę, idź już sobie i pozwól mi spędzić ostatni wieczór z moimi przyjaciółmi, jako ich współlokator.

\- W porządku – poddał się – Widzimy się jutro – pocałował chłopaka w czoło, lekko głaszczą jego (płaski jeszcze) brzuch. To był już zwyczaj, zawsze tak robił, żegnając się z Louisem. Tomlinson wiedział, że nie powinien na to reagować, ale nic nie poradził, że w takich chwilach czuł przyjemne ciepło rozpływające się po jego ciele i dziwne mrowienie w żołądku.

Otrząsnął się i zamknął drzwi za alfą. Wrócił do salonu, gdzie siedzieli już Zayn i Niall. Blond rano wrócił do Londynu, więc postanowili spędzić wspólny wieczór, tylko we troje, nim Louis będzie musiał się wyprowadzić następnego dnia.

\- Tatusiek poszedł? – zarechotał Niall, z buzią pełną pizzy. 

\- W końcu – westchnął, opadając na wolne miejsce obok Zayna i sięgając po swój kawałek – Jeśli już teraz tak się zachowuje, to boję się, co będzie dalej. Zwariuję z nim.

\- Troszczy się o ciebie – Malik uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Poprawka, troszczy się o dziecko – jego dłoń nieświadomie podążyła do brzucha.

\- Nie tylko – upierał się brunet.

\- Nie sądzę – poprawił się na kanapie, siadając po turecku.

\- Dlaczego? Podobasz mu się, to widać – Niall spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na przyjaciela, z jego ust wystawał kawałek sera.

\- Nie słyszałeś jak mówiłem, że Harry nie szuka omegi? Chce byś sam – przypomniał Irlandczykowi, zastanawiając się czy jego przyjaciel naprawdę go nie słuchał, czy ma sklerozę.

\- No i? – wzruszył ramionami, sięgając po kolejny kawałek pizzy – Co ma jedno do drugiego? To, że chce być sam, nie znaczy, że nikt go sobą nie zauroczy. Kto wie, jak to wasze wspólne posiadanie dziecka się skończy.

\- Niall ma rację – Malik poparł współlokatora.

\- Możemy skończyć ten temat? – jęknął, naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać na temat możliwości, aby Harry się w nim zakochał. To mogłoby się źle skończyć – To nasz ostatni wieczór, jako współlokatorów. Nie gadajmy o Stylesie, ani mojej ciąży.

*****

\- Co myślisz? – Harry odezwał się, gdy przejechali przez bramę, parkując na podjeździe.

Znajdowali się przed dość dużym, rodzinnym domem z czerwonej cegły, z takiego samego materiału był murek, który otaczał dom. Posiadał dużo okien, w białych okiennicach. Ciemne drzwi, pod niewielkim zadaszeniem, ładnie współgrały z całym budynkiem.

\- Ładny – wysiadł z samochodu i chciał zabrać swoją torbę, jednak Harry go uprzedził – To nie jest ciężkie – przewrócił oczami na zachowanie alfy.

\- Podziękuj zamiast marudzić – ułożył dłoń w dole pleców Louisa i poprowadził go do domu. Otworzył drzwi przed omegą, pozwalając aby wszedł pierwszy. Znaleźli się w jasnym holu. Po prawej stała duża, biała szafa, gdzie można ukryć kurtki i buty, głównie zimowe. Na przeciwko było powieszone lustro, pod którym znajdował się mały stolik. Obok lustra wisiał wieszak, a pod nim był stojak na parasole.

Pozbyli się butów i jesiennych kurtek, nim ruszyli dalej. Weszli do sporego salonu. Podobnie jak hol, był w jasnych barwach. Ciemne meble i ceglany kominek. Dwa duże okna, wpuszczały mnóstwo światła, co podobało się Louisowi. Ściana, w której znajdowało się wejście, była cała pokryta przez biblioteczkę, zapełnioną książkami, w tym także jego. Szatyn już uwielbiał to miejsce. Następna był przestronna kuchnia z ciemnymi meblami. Przy jednym z blatów znajdowało się duże okno i Louis planował zrobić przy nim swój własny, mały zielnik. Zawsze o takim marzył, ale w jego starym mieszkaniu nie miał możliwości. Obok kuchni była jadalnie. Na dole znajdowała się jeszcze mała łazienka i niewielki pokój, który Harry przerobił na swój gabinet. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą Harry pokazał Louisowi, nim ruszyli na piętro, był taras i ogród, znajdujące się w tylnej części domu.

\- Na piętrze są cztery sypialnie i dwie łazienki, jedna połączona z sypialnią – oznajmił alfa, kiedy znaleźli się na górze – Tu jest pokój gościnny – uchylił pierwsze drzwi po prawej, nim przeszli do następnych – Tutaj łazienka. Tutaj - mój pokój – przeszli na drugą stronę korytarza, pokazując na drzwi – Tu urządzimy pokój dla dziecka – otworzył drzwi, ukazując pusty pokój z ciemną, drewnianą podłogą i jasnymi ścianami – Oczywiście, za jakiś czas go wyremontujemy – dodał, nim zamknął drzwi – I ostatni pokój – zatrzymał się, otwierając drzwi, do jedynego pokoju, który im pozostał – Twoja sypialnia – weszli do środka.

Louis był nią zachwycony. Trzy ściany były szare, jedna (ta, przy której stało łóżko) była z białej cegły. Wielkie okno wpuszczało mnóstwo światła, ogromne łóżko z ciemnego drewna, tego samego koloru szafki nocne, komoda i wielka szafa. Oprócz drzwi znajdowały się jeszcze jedne drzwi. Jak szatyn zauważył, były tutaj już jego rzeczy.

\- To jest główna sypialnia, wiec masz własną łazienkę – wyjaśnił Styles.

\- Harry – jęknął bezradnie – Nie możesz tak – znowu to robił. Znowu dawał mu więcej niż powinien.

\- Louis, jest twój - powiedział pewnie.

\- Harry, kupiłeś dom, utrzymujesz mnie, teraz jeszcze dajesz mi najlepszy pokój – westchnął – Po prostu czuję się…

\- Nie, nie mów tego – nie pozwolił mu dokończyć - Już to przerabialiśmy. Mogę to robić, chcę to robić, więc to robię. Nie powinieneś się czuć w żaden sposób winny. To moja wina, że teraz znajdujesz się w takiej sytuacji i chcę, aby było ci jak najbardziej komfortowo.

\- Ale właśnie taki zachowaniem sprawiasz, że tak nie jest – marudził.

\- Po prostu nie myśl o tym, dobrze? Tylko kilka miesięcy. Po porodzie, jak poczujesz, że jesteś gotowy, znajdziesz pracę i uniezależnisz się, ale na razie, pozwól mi dbać o was. Dasz radę?

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, słuchając jego słów. Nie podobało mu się to, jednak wiedział, że sprzeczka nic nie da, tylko niepotrzebnie się zdenerwuje.

\- W porządku – westchnął zrezygnowany.

*****

Cudowne zapachy, roznoszące się po domu, dotarły również do gabinetu kędzierzawego. To przypomniało mu, że od śniadania nic nie jadł, a dochodziła czternasta. Wyłączył komputer, uznając, że na dziś mu wystarczy pracy i wyszedł z gabinetu, kierując się do kuchni. Zbliżając się do pomieszczenia słyszał głos Louisa, jakby z kimś rozmawiał. Domyślił się, że mówi z kimś przez telefon.

\- Tak babciu. Wczoraj zabrali rzeczy, a dzisiaj Harry po mnie przyjechał – kędzierzawy zatrzymał się wejściu do kuchni. Louis stał tyłem do niego. W lewej ręce trzymał telefon, którzy przykładał do ucha, podczas gdy drugą mieszał coś w garnku – Jestem już w nowym domu, właśnie gotuję obiad – szatyn na chwilę przerwał, prawdopodobnie mówił teraz jego rozmówca – Bardzo mi się podoba, a Harry jest wspaniały. Nie masz się o co martwić, dobrze się mną zajmie – alfa poczuł przyjemne ciepło, słysząc słowa omegi, a jego wilk mruczał dumnie – Chętnie – Louis ponownie się odezwał – Ale może to ty mnie odwiedzisz? Mogłabyś przyjść na obiad w przyszłą niedzielę – zaproponował – Świetnie, do zobaczenia babciu – powiedział radośnie – Kocham cię.

Odwrócił się, chcąc odłożyć telefon, na wyspę kuchenną i wtedy dostrzegł alfę.

\- Będziemy mieć gościa? – wszedł do środka, zbliżając się do kuchenki, aby zerknąć do garnka.

\- Oh, umm… - był zaskoczony niespodziewaną obecnością mężczyzny – Tak, moją babcię. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko – dopiero teraz pomyślał, że może najpierw powinien to skonsultować z Harrym – Chciała cię poznać i zaprosiła nas do siebie, ale uznałem, że skoro się przeprowadziłem, to mógłbym zaprosić ją do nas – zaczął nawijać.

\- Hej, spokojnie Lou – zbliżył się do omegi, uspokajająco kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu – To również twój dom, więc możesz zaprosić kogo chcesz. I chętnie poznam twoją babcię.

\- Dobrze – skinął uśmiechając się nieśmiało, a kędzierzawy poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej bije.

\- To co jemy? – odsunął się od Tomlinsona, ponownie zaglądając do garnków.

\- Wiem, że lodówka jest pełna i miałem wiele możliwości, ale nie miałem siły gotować, więc zrobiłem spaghetti. Szybkie i łatwe – tłumaczył się.

\- Louis, jest w porządku – uspokoił omegę. Nie rozumiał czemu on tak się tym wszystkim przejmuje – Zresztą jeśli nie miałeś ochoty gotować, trzeba było powiedzieć. Zamówilibyśmy coś, albo ja bym ugotował.

\- Pracowałeś, nie chciałem przeszkadzać – wzruszył ramionami.

\- Następnym razem mów. Nawet jeśli będę pracował. – Louis skinął w zgodzie – A teraz siadaj – pchnął go w kierunku kuchennej wyspy, aby usiadł - Ja nałożę.

Louis obserwował, jak alfa wyciąga talerze, szklanki i sztućce. Chwilę później siedział obok Louisa, a przed nimi leżały talerze z obiadem i szklanki z sokiem żurawinowym.

\- Mogę zadać ci pytanie? – zerknął znad talerza na Louisa.

\- Hmm? Jasne – odparł, wkładając do ust widelec z zawiniętym na nim makaronem – O co chodzi?

\- Co z twoją rodziną? – nie wiedział czy może o to pytać. Jedyną osobą z jego rodziny, o której szatyn wspominał była jego babcia.

\- To znaczy? – odłożył widelec i sięgnął po szklankę, robiąc kilka łyków.

\- Wiesz, wspominałeś tylko o swojej babci – wyjaśnił – Co z rodzicami, rodzeństwem?

\- Pochodzę z Doncaster. Mam szóstkę rodzeństwa – zaczął i widział zaskoczenie na twarzy kędzierzawego – Mój ojciec zostawił mnie i mamę, kiedy miałem kilka miesięcy. Nie utrzymuję z nim kontaktu. Później mama poznała Marka, mojego ojczyma. Był dla mnie jak ojciec, to po nim mam nazwisko. Wtedy też pojawiły się moje cztery młodsze siostry. Po kilku latach się rozwiedli. Mark utrzymywał z nami kontakt, jednak to na mamę spadły obowiązki opieki nad nami. Byłem najstarszy, więc mama oczekiwała, że jej pomogę i zrozumiem, że moim siostrom musi poświęcić więcej uwagi. Oczywiście, że rozumiałem, ale mimo to również chciałem jej uwagi. Nie dawała mi jej, a przynajmniej nie tyle ile potrzebowałam. Dlatego uciekałem do babci, mogłem do niej przyjść gdy miałem problem, gdy odnosiłem sukcesy, gdy po prostu chciałem porozmawiać. Zawsze miała dla mnie czas. Ciężko przeżyłem jej przeprowadzkę do Londynu. Dlatego też niedługo później, za zgodą babci, uprosiłem mamę, abym mógł się tutaj przenieść. Kilka lat temu mama poznała Dana, urodziła bliźniaki, więc dostałem kolejną siostrę i brata. Wzięli ślub i niedługo później przeprowadzili się do Glasgow, gdzie Dan dostał lepszą ofertę pracy. Rzadko się kontaktujemy, głównie w okresie świąt lub jakichś innych uroczystości, na przykład urodzin – skończył opowiadać.

\- Czyli nie wiedzą o ciąży, o nas – dopytywał.

\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Wczoraj dzwoniłem do mamy. Nie odbierała, więc nagrałem się. Nie wiem, czy odsłuchała, nie odzywa się.

\- Czemu już nie mieszkasz z babcią, skoro ma dom w Londynie?

\- Jak dostałem się na studia, chciałem mieszkać bliżej uczelni. Znalazłem pracę i wyprowadziłem się. Resztę historii już ci opowiadałem.

\- Wiesz – zaczął niepewnie, to co chciał zaproponować zapewne nie spodoba się Louisowi – Mógłbyś wrócić na studia, zapłacę i zadbam o wszystko.

\- Harry, proszę – jęknął – Nie możesz tak.

\- W porządku – odpuścił – Ale chociaż o tym pomyśl.

\- Pomyślę – odpowiedział z westchnięciem – A teraz może ty opowiesz mi coś o sobie? – wrócił do jedzenia z zainteresowaniem wpatrując się w alfę.

\- Wychowałem się w Holmes Chapel. Mam starszą siostrę Gemmę. Moi rodzice rozstali się gdy miałem 7 lat. Tata wyjechał do Manchesteru, a Gem i ja zostaliśmy z mamą. Później moja mama była w wielu związkach. Żaden się nie udał. To oni ją ranili i zostawiali. Za każdym razem widziałem, jak mama się załamuje. Musiałem słuchać jej płaczu i widzieć jej łzy. Starała się to ukryć, ale my i tak o tym wiedzieliśmy. Właśnie dlatego nie chcę omegi. To co widziałem, nauczyło mnie, że miłość potrafi krzywdzić i to bardzo. Nie chcę cierpieć, ani nie chcę być powodem cierpienia osoby, którą bym pokochał.

\- To, że twoja mama nie miała szczęścia nie znaczy, że ty też nie będziesz miał – wyjaśnił.

\- Nie znaczy również, że mi się uda – mruknął – Nie chcę ryzykować.

\- A jak teraz jest u twojej mamy?

\- Kilka lat temu poznała Robina. Lubię go, jest dobry dla niej. Widać, że są szczęśliwi, jednak… - przygryzł wargę, nie będąc pewnym czy powinien to powiedzieć.

\- Boisz się, że to się skończy i twoja mama znów będzie cierpieć – Louis dokończył za alfę.

\- Tak.

\- Wiesz, że nie koniecznie tak się to skończy – widział jak zielone tęczówki stały się przygaszone. Tak bardzo chciał go teraz przytulić, ale czuł, że to nieodpowiednie. Próbował sobie wyobrazić, jak bardzo Harry musiał to wszystko przeżywać, jak mocno był związany ze swoją matką, że nie chciał się zakochać.

\- Wiem i życzę jej, aby Robin okazał się tym jedynym.

\- A twój tata, też nie miał szczęścia? – ich obiad już dawno został zapomniany i teraz stygł na talerzach.

\- Poznał kilka kobiet, ale to nie trwało długo. Głównie chciały z nim być dla kasy. Była jedna, Helen lubiłem ją i widać było, że kocha ojca, a on ją. Zginęła rok temu w wypadku samochodowym. Od tej pory ojciec jest sam.

\- Przykro mi – nieświadomie wyciągnął rękę w kierunku alfy, chwytając jego dłoń i lekko ją ściskając. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Musiał przyznać, że taka szczera rozmowa z omegą bardzo mu pomogła. Jeszcze nikomu o tym nie opowiadał. Tomlinson był pierwszy i musiał przyznać, że czuł, jakby ciężar, który dźwigał od lat, w końcu został zdjęty.

\- Zamiast jeść, gadaliśmy i teraz wszystko jest zimne – Harry spojrzał na chłodne już spaghetti.

\- To nic – wzruszył ramionami – Nie przeszkadza mi to – na potwierdzenie słów wsadził trochę makaronu do ust.

\- Jesteś pewny? Mogę coś zamówić – naprawdę chciał, aby Louis miał wszystko co najlepsze.

\- Jasne, to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy jem zimny obiad.

\- W porządku – odpuścił.

*****

To był długi dzień dla Louisa. Opuszczenie swojego dotychczasowego mieszkania i wprowadzenie się do nowego domu, razem z alfą, z którym miał mieć dziecko. Poznanie nowego otoczenia, powolne zadomowianie się i przyzwyczajanie do nowego współlokatora.

Na szczęście ten dzień zbliżał się ku końcowi. Był wykończony i jedyne o czym marzył to jego nowe, wygodne łóżko z pachnącą pościelą. Po kolacji, którą tym razem zamówił Harry, udał się do swojego pokoju, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, wyjaśniając, że szybko posprząta po posiłku i też będzie się kładł. Louis podziękował mu cicho i wspiął się po schodach. Wziął szybki prysznic i po założeniu starego t-shirtu i spodni dresowych, wszedł do łóżka. Westchnął z zadowoleniem, opadając na miękki materac i okrywając się kołdrą. Zapalił lampkę nocną, która stała na szafce, chcąc jeszcze chwilę poczytać.

Od książki oderwało go ciche pukanie w drzwi, wiedział, że to Harry. W końcu mieszkali tu tylko we dwoje.

\- Wejdź – odłożył książkę, wcześniej wkładając w nią zakładkę i zamykając.

Alfa uchylił drzwi, zaglądając do środka.

\- Nie śpisz jeszcze? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Wszedł do środka, przysiadając na brzegu łóżka.

\- Chciałem jeszcze chwilę poczytać – wyjaśnił.

\- Jak się czujesz? – dopytywał.

\- Dobrze, Harry – przewrócił oczami, mając już dość nadopiekuńczego alfy.

\- Przepraszam Lou – wiedział, że omegę drażni jego zachowanie – Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko dobrze – wyjaśnił.

\- Obiecuję ci, że jeśli coś będzie nie tak, od razu dam ci znać – cieszył się, że Harry’emu zależy na ich dziecku. Nie był z tym sam. Jednak momentami alfa przesadzał i to bardzo. Przecież Louis nie był poważnie chory, tylko w ciąży.

\- Dobrze, postaram się przystopować – wiedział, że to będzie trudne, ale nie chciał być powodem zdenerwowania szatyna. Ujął drobną dłoń omegi, lekko ją ściskając – Cieszę się, że w końcu mam was bliżej siebie. Jestem spokojniejszy.

\- Przecież mieszkając z Zaynem i Niallem, również miałem się dobrze – pokręcił czule głową. Momentami Harry był naprawdę uroczy.

\- Wiem, jednak jestem spokojniejszy, gdy jesteś obok z naszym maluchem. Naprawdę chcę dla was jak najlepiej. Lou, wiem, że to może wyglądać, że to wszystko robię ze względu na dziecko, ale uwierz mi, na tobie również mi zależy. Znamy się krótko, ale ufam ci i traktuję jak przyjaciela.

\- Czuje podobnie – uśmiechnął się, mocniej ściskając dłoń alfy.

\- Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa – zaczął niepewnie, a jego uśmiech odrobinę przygasł. Wiedział, że to co zaraz powie nie spodoba się omedze – Chcę ci udostępnić jedno z moich kont.

Uważnie przypatrywał się Louisowi, czekając na jego reakcję. Chwilę mu zajęło nim dotarł do niego sens słów Styles.

\- Słucham? Dlaczego? Zwariowałeś?

\- Nie chcę, abyś martwił się o to, że nie masz na coś pieniędzy.

\- Mam trochę oszczędności – wspomniał.

\- Nie chcę, abyś z nich korzystał. Zresztą nie wiesz, na jak długo by ci starczyły, a wiem, że nie poprosiłbyś mnie o pieniądze.

Cóż tu ma rację. Louis nigdy nie poprosiłby o pieniądze. Jednym wyjątkiem mogłaby być sytuacja, gdyby potrzebował ich dla dziecka. Jeśli chodzi o niego, czułby się źle wyciągając kasę od alfy.

\- Mimo to, nie mogę się zgodzić, abyś udostępnił mi swoje konto – odmówił – Po za tym, znamy się zbyt krótko, abyś ufał mi aż tak bardzo.

\- Ale tak jest. Wiem, że może się to wydawać dziwne, ale wiem, że mogę ci zaufać w każdym aspekcie. Wiem, że mnie nie okradniesz – przy ostatnim zdaniu lekko się zaśmiał.

\- Mimo to, Harry nie mogę – cały czas upierał się przy swoim.

\- W takim razie jak to widzisz? Do mnie po pieniądze się nie zgłosisz, chociaż nie miałbym z tym problemu. Pracy nie masz, zresztą i tak w tym momencie nie pozwoliłbym ci pracować. Przyjdziesz do mnie, gdy będziesz chciał iść na zakupy? Poprosisz o pieniądze?

\- N-nie wiem – mruknął.

\- To może, zrobimy tak – zaczął, w duchu modląc się, aby szatyn się zgodził – Co miesiąc będę przelewał ci dokładnie taką samą sumę, ile wynosiła twoja wypłata.

\- Co? Nie ma mo…

\- Albo to, albo udostępniam ci jedno z moich kont – przerwał Tomlinsonowi, dobrze wiedząc, co chciał powiedzieć. Nie rozumiał dlaczego ta mała omega, jest taka uparta i nie chce odpuścić.

\- Ale…

\- Wybieraj – powiedział twardo.

\- W porządku – fuknął niezadowolony, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego – Jutro prześlę ci numer konta i podam kwotę.

\- Wolałbym teraz – odpowiedział spokojnie.

\- Myślisz, że cię oszukam – syknął, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.

\- Wiem, że mi tego nie prześlesz – wzruszył ramionami – Dawaj.

\- Dobrze – prychnął z oburzeniem, podnosząc się z łóżka. Harry z kolei siedział na materacu, cierpliwie czekając, aż Louis skończy zapisywać na kartce numer konta – Masz – podał ją zadowolonemu alfie. Miał ochotę zedrzeć mu ten uśmieszek z twarzy.

\- Cudownie! – spojrzał na kartę, nim ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na omegę – Mogę zwiększyć tę kwotę o jakiś tysiąc, może dwa? – zaproponował.

\- Ani mi się waż – warknął, wchodząc do łóżka i przykrywając nogi kołdrą.

\- W porządku – zaśmiał się – Lou, domyślam się, że czujesz się, jakbyś na mnie żerował, ale uwierz mi – nie jest tak. Sam chcę cię wspierać w każdy możliwy sposób.

\- Dziękuję Harry – te słowa lekko zmiękczyły szatyna i wywołały uśmiech na jego twarzy.

\- Śpij dobrze – nachylił się, składając pocałunek na czole omegi – Dobranoc robaczku – przyłożył dłoń do lekkiej wypukłości.

\- Dobranoc Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Kręcił się na miękkim materacu, nie potrafiąc znaleźć sobie odpowiedniej pozycji do spania. Był zmęczony i potrzebował snu, jednak on nie chciał nadejść. Tak zawsze wyglądały noce w nowym miejscu. Wiedział, że następnej nocy będzie lepiej, ale dzisiaj też chciałby się wyspać.   
Zegar wskazywał 01.48, kiedy Louis zaczął odczuwać lekkie ssanie żołądka. Uznał, że skoro i tak nie może spać, to przynajmniej zaspokoi głód. Odsunął kołdrę i wstał z łóżka, schodząc na dół. Zapalił lampki ledowe, znajdujące się pod wiszącymi szafkami. Przygotował sobie kanapki z serem i pomidorem, i zrobił do tego herbatę. Usiadł przy wyspie kuchennej i sięgnął po pierwszą kanapkę, powoli zaspokajając swój głód.   
\- Louis? – w wejściu pojawił się Harry. Widać było, że dopiero się obudził. Jego oczy były przymrużone, a włosy roztrzepane – Wszystko dobrze? Obudziłem się i usłyszałem jakieś hałasy. Poszedłem sprawdzić do twojego pokoju, ale cię tam nie było.  
\- Byłem głodny, przepraszam – skurczył się lekko, czując jak rumieniec wpływa na jego twarz. Nie chciał obudzić Harry’ego.   
\- Hej, to w porządku – usiadł obok szatyna – Nic się nie stało. Byłeś głodny, więc to zrozumiałe, że chciałeś coś zjeść. Nie moja wina, że trochę się o was martwię – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Trochę? – zachichotał Louis.  
\- No dobrze – przewrócił oczami – Bardzo.  
\- Tak lepiej – wyciągnął dłoń, klepiąc alfa lekko w ramię – Chcesz? – podsunął w jego stronę talerz, na którym leżały jeszcze dwie kanapki.  
\- Dzięki – sięgnął po jedną z nich.   
Gdy kanapki zniknęły, Louis zszedł z krzesła barowego, odnosząc pusty talerz i kubek, do zmywarki. Harry w tym czasie śledził wzrokiem omegę, głównie skupiając się na jego brzuchu. Louis był w 10 tygodniu i zastanawiał się, kiedy szatyn zacznie się pokazywać.   
\- Lou? – zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego wzrok przesunął się na stopy Tomlinsona – Dlaczego jesteś boso? – nie był zadowolony, że chłopak chodzi bez skarpetek. W domu było chłodno, ogrzewanie na noc zostało zmniejszone i nie chciał, aby chłopak się pochorował.  
\- Nie chciało mi się zakładać skarpetek – wzruszył ramionami, zamykając zmywarkę - Idziemy spać? – zgasił światło i ruszył do wyjścia, kiedy Harry skinął. Był przy wyjściu, kiedy poczuł jak silne ramiona, unoszą go do góry - Co robisz? – pisnął.  
\- Nie będziesz chodziło boso! W domu jest chłodni i nie chcę, abyś pochorował.  
\- Haaarry! – jęknął, przeciągając imię alfy i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu.  
Mężczyzna jedynie cicho się zaśmiał. Po chwili wszedł do sypialni Louisa, ciągle trzymając go w ramionach. Posadził omegę na łóżku i okrył kołdrą.  
\- Teraz śpij.  
\- Postaram się – mruknął.   
\- Nie możesz spać? – oczywiście Styles musiał od razu zacząć się martwić.  
\- Harry – westchnął zrezygnowany – Nie masz się czym martwić. Zawsz tak mam w pierwszą noc, w nowym miejscu.   
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, na pewno.  
\- W porządku – odpuścił – Śpij – pocałował Louisa w czoło, nim opuścił sypialnię.  
*****  
Dochodziła 11.00, kiedy Louis się obudził. Pomimo tego, że przez większą część nocy nie mógł zasnąć, czuł się wypoczęty. Prawdopodobnie duży wpływ na to miało jego nieziemsko wygodne łóżko. Domyślił się, że Harry maczał w tym palce, aby miał jak najlepszy materac.  
Powoli wygrzebał się z łóżka i poczłapał do łazienki. Po porannej toalecie i przebraniu, zszedł do kuchni. Na lodówce wisiał kartka od Harry’ego, na której napisał, że miał ważne spotkanie i nie wie, kiedy wróci. Szybko przygotował sobie śniadanie, które równie szybko pochłonął.   
\- No i co teraz będziemy robić? – położył dłoń, na płaskim jeszcze brzuchu. Krążył po domu, nie mając pojęcia co mógłby zrobić. Najpierw przeglądał biblioteczkę w salonie, ostatecznie dochodząc do wniosku, że nie ma ochoty czytać. Usiadł na kanapie, włączają telewizor, jednak po pięciu minutach bezsensownego skakania po kanałach, uznał, że to nie ma sensu.   
Zirytowany odrzucił pilot, kładąc się na kanapie i wpatrując w sufit. Nie miał pojęcia co robić? Gdyby przynajmniej był tutaj Harry, miałby z kim porozmawiać, a tak? Już brakowało mu jego starego mieszkania i upierdliwych współlokatorów, których i tak kochał.   
Uniósł się z kanapy i powolnym krokiem przeszedł do kuchni. Zaczął przeglądając szafki, szukając czegoś słodkiego, najlepiej czekoladowego. O tak, czekolada, miał ochotę na czekoladę, a dokładniej ciasto czekoladowe. Miał prawie wszystkie składniki, jedyne czego mu brakowało to kaka do wypieków i tabliczki czekolady. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak udać się do sklepu. Wczoraj, widział jeden na końcu ulicy.  
Wsunął stopy w vansy i założył jesienny płaszcz. Całe szczęcie dzień był dość ciepły, więc miał pewność, że nie zmarznie. Zima była coraz bliżej i wiedział, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiał wybrać się kupić nową kurtkę i buty. Zeszłoroczne buty zimowe, nie nadawały się już do chodzenia w nich, a w kurtce za niedługo się nie zmieści.   
Wyszedł z domu, upewniając się, że na pewno zamknął drzwi i zabrał portfel, nim udał się w kierunku sklepu. Był to niewielki sklepik, głównie z artykułami spożywczymi, idealnie wpisujący się do wyglądu okolicy. Prowadziła go Barbara – starsza kobieta, z ciepłym uśmiechem, razem z wnuczką – Molly. Zakupił potrzebne produkty i pożegnał się nimi, nim opuścił sklep. Powoli kierował się do domu, rozglądając się po okolicy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że wiele osób korzystało z ostatnich słonecznych dni i pracowało w ogrodzie, głównie usuwając suche liście. Na ogół byli to starsi ludzie, ale nie dziwiło to szatyna. Barbara powiedziała mu, że mieszka tu wielu emerytów – sami, bądź ze swoimi dziećmi i ich rodzinami. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, przynajmniej wiedział, że okolica będzie spokojna i nie będzie imprez organizowanych przez nastolatki, pod nieobecność rodziców.   
W dzieciństwie, gdy mieszkał jeszcze z mamą, takie imprezy były na porządku dziennym. Dodatkowo na ich ulicy często zjawiała się policja, nie tylko w sprawie głośnych imprez. Później miał trochę spokoju, kiedy przeniósł się do babci. Jednak, gdy zamieszkał z Zaynem i Niallem, głośne imprezy ponownie wróciły. W ich kamienicy mieszkali sami młodzi ludzie, głównie studencie, ze względu na bliskość uczelni. Harry natomiast wybrał dom w spokojnej i cichej okolicy, a Louisowi to się podobało.   
Był już przy bramce, prowadzącej do jego ogrodu, jednak ominął ją. Kilka metrów dalej zauważył starszą kobietę, która zbierała zakupy z chodnika, prawdopodobnie pękła jej reklamówka, w której je niosła.   
\- Pomogę – kucnął obok kobiety i zaczął zbierać produkty, które wypadły.   
\- Dziękuję, kochaniutki – powoli się wyprostowała, czekając, aż Louis weźmie to co zostało.   
\- Jestem Louis – przedstawił się, kiedy wszystko z zmieni zostało pozbierane – Mieszkam tutaj – wskazał na właściwy dom.   
\- W takim razie jesteśmy sąsiadami. To mój dom – pchnął bramkę, przy której stali – Jestem Erica. Chodź – ruszyła przed siebie, a szatyn podążył za nią. Otworzyła drzwi i weszli do środka. Louis pozbył się butów, nie chcąc nabrudzić i ruszył za Ericą do kuchni, aby odstawić zakupy.   
\- Miło było cię poznać – zwrócił się do kobiety, która w tym momencie chowała produkty do szafek.  
\- Już idziesz? – wyglądała na lekko zawiedzoną – Może zostaniesz na chwilę. Napijemy się herbaty i poznamy. W końcu będziemy sąsiadami.   
\- Nie będę przeszkadzać? – przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na starszą kobietę.  
\- Daj spokój, a w czym miałbyś mi przeszkadzać. Zresztą gdybym miała plany, nie zaprosiłabym cię na herbatę.   
\- W taki razie chętnie zostanę – wrócił do holu, gdzie zostawił kurtkę i reklamówkę z zakupami, nim wrócił do kuchni. Pomógł Erice w przygotowaniu herbaty, chociaż ta zaprzeczyła, że jej nie potrzebuje.  
\- Przed wyjściem do sklepu wyjęłam z piekarnika – położyła na blacie blaszkę z szarlotką – Poczęstujesz się?  
\- Chętnie – położył dzbanek z herbatą na tacy, gdzie leżały już dwie filiżanki, łyżeczki i cukierniczka. Udał się do salonu, kładąc to na niewielkim stoliczku. Chwilę później pojawiła się Erica z paterą z szarlotką i dwoma talerzykami.   
\- Wprowadziłeś się tutaj ze swoim alfą? – zagadnęła kobieta, kiedy oboje siedzieli już wygodnie na fotelach, a przed nimi leżały filiżanki pełne herbaty i talerzyki z ciastem – Przystojny mężczyzna – posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.   
\- Um…tak – podrapał się po policzku, czując się lekko niezręcznie. Zastanawiał się, jak wyjaśnić kobiecie to co jest pomiędzy nimi – Ale Harry nie jest moim alfą.  
\- Oh – nie ukrywała zaskoczenia i lekkiego zmieszania z powodu pomyłki – Myślałam, że jesteście razem. Raczej nie spotyka się, aby samotny omega i alfa zamieszkali razem.   
\- Tak, wiem – zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć kobiecie prawdę, jednak skoro będą sąsiadami i tak się dowie – Tak się potoczyło nasze życie, że będziemy mieć dziecko. Harry chciał nas mieć blisko, więc kupił dom. Ale nie łączy nas nic po za przyjaźnią, no i dzieckiem.  
\- To…trochę dziwne.  
\- To po prostu długa i trochę skomplikowana historia. Przekazałem w skrócie to co najważniejsze.   
\- Rozumiem, już cię nie męczę – Louis odetchnął z ulgą. Nie chciał rozmawiać o tym co się wydarzyło. Bał się, że ludzie zaczną oceniać jego i Harry’ego. Bał się, że to postawiłoby go w złym świetle przed nowymi sąsiadami.   
Kolejne minuty Louis spędził naprawdę miło. Erica okazała się bardzo miłą i wesołą kobietą. Z zainteresowanie słuchała Louisa, kiedy opowiadał jej o swojej rodzinie, ale i sama chętnie dzieliła się z nim swoimi opowieściami. I tak szatyn dowiedział się, że mieszkała z mężem – Jamesem. Miała dwóch synów i córkę. Wszyscy byli już dorośli i mieli własne rodziny, ale raz w miesiącu organizowali rodzinne spotkanie. Wtedy wszyscy zjeżdżali się do jej domu na rodzinny obiad.   
Bardzo dobrze rozmawiało mu się z Ericą, czas przyjemnie płyną i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy dochodziła 15.00. Dopiero przybycie Harry’ego uświadomiło mu ile czasu przesiedział u sąsiadki.   
Erica była w trakcie dyktowania Louisowi przepisu, na ciasto czekoladowe (po tym, jak Louis wspomniał, że planuje upiec jedno), kiedy usłyszeli dzwonek przy drzwiach. Kobieta przerwała, aby sprawdzić, kto stał na zewnątrz. Louis w tym czasie notował ostatnie zdanie, jakie podyktowała mu sąsiadka.  
\- Dzień dobry, przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. Jestem Harry Styles, nowy sąsiad - omega usłyszał znany mu głos – Szukam kogoś – podniósł się z fotela i ruszył do holu.  
\- Miło mi, Erica Brown. Zapewne szukasz Louisa – w tym samym momencie, w pomieszczeniu pojawił się szatyn. Widział zmartwienie na twarzy alfy, zresztą w jego głosie również mógł dosłyszeć strach.  
\- Harry?   
\- Louis – zielone tęczówki spoczęły na Tomlinsonie. Widać było, że odetchnął z ulgą – Szukałem cię. Myślałem, że coś się stało – przyciągnął do siebie chłopaka, gdy tylko zatrzymał się obok Erici i zaczął go uważnie oglądać, aby się upewnić, że nie jest zraniony.   
\- Czemu nie zadzwoniłeś?   
\- Dzwoniłem, ale ciągle włączała mi się poczta.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, szukając telefonu, którego przy sobie nie miał. Podszedł do wieszaka, gdzie wisiał jego płaszcz i sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając komórkę.  
\- Rozładowała się.  
\- Musisz pilnować, aby zawsze była naładowana – nakazał omedze, na co Louis wywrócił oczami. Nie dziwiło go już to – Jadłeś coś? – zmarszczył brwi, podejrzliwie spoglądając na omegę.  
\- Śniadanie i szarlotkę – wyznał szczerze, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Louis – poniósł ton – Jest prawie 15.00 – skarcił chłopaka.  
\- Co? – sięgnął po lewą rękę Stylesa, na której zawsze miał zegarek i spojrzał na złotą tarczę.  
\- Zasiedzieliśmy się – zaśmiała się Erica, przypominając o sobie. Do tej pory stała z boku, obserwując wszystko – Ale naprawdę dobrze spędziliśmy czas.   
\- Tak, to prawda – szatyn uśmiechnął się ciepło do kobiety – Dziękują za zaproszenie, ale powinienem już wrócić – sięgnął po kurtkę, którą założył z pomocą Harry’ego.  
\- W porządku, ale liczę, że jeszcze mnie odwiedzisz – podeszła do chłopaka i przytuliła go.  
\- Na pewno – następnie założył buty i żegnając się z kobietą, opuścił z Harry jej dom.  
\- Przepraszam Harry – wychodzili z terenu państwa Brown.  
\- W porządku, po prostu byłem zaniepokojony, gdy nie było cię w domu i nie odbierałeś – objął omegę i przyciągnął do swojego boku – Zamawiamy coś, czy masz ochotę pojechać do restauracji?  
\- Zamawiamy – zadecydował, pozwalając sobie, przycisnąć się mocniej do ciepłego ciała alfy.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry właśnie nakładał jajecznicę na talerze, gdy w progu kuchni pojawił się Louis. Ciągle był w piżamie, a jego włosy były roztrzepane. Nie trzeba było być detektywem, aby wiedzieć, że chłopak dopiero wstał.  
\- Dzień dobry, Lou – wesoło przywitał się z omegą, po czym odłożył patelnię do zlewu.  
\- Dobry – mruknął, trąc oko.   
\- Śniadanie gotowe – wskazał na wyspę kuchenną, gdzie stały dwa talerze z pysznie pachnącą jajecznicą, koszyk ze świeżym pieczywem, miseczka z białym serem, talerzyk z pokrojonymi warzywami oraz dwie szklanki z sokiem pomarańczowym i dwie filiżanki, jedna z herbatą dla Louisa i druga z kawą dla Harry’ego. Dopiero teraz omega poczuł, jak bardzo był głodny.  
Szurając nogami, po kuchennych płytkach, podszedł do jednego z krzeseł siadając na nim.  
\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiaj? – alfa zaczął rozmowę, nabierając trochę jajecznicy widelcem. Wsadził go do ust, nim spojrzał na szatyna. Louis wpatrywał się w niego z uniesioną jedną brwią, a jego mina mówiła „co z tobą nie tak?” – Co?   
\- Serio, pytasz się mnie czy mam plany? Nie mam pracy, swoją drogą z twojego powodu, zamieszkałem tutaj, z dala od przyjaciół, przez cały dzień snuję się po domu i zastanawiam co robić, by się nie zanudzić.   
\- Ok, rozumiem – przewrócił oczami (nawyk, który przejął od Louisa) – Czyli nic dziś nie robisz.   
\- Nie – pokręcił głową, odkładając widelec i sięgając po szklankę z sokiem – Czemu tak się dopytujesz?  
\- Moglibyśmy dzisiaj pojechać na zakupy. Potrzebujesz nowych butów i kurtki zimowej. Dodatkowo moglibyśmy już kupić trochę ciążowych ubrań.  
\- Harry, mogę sam się tym zająć. Nie musisz jeździć ze mną.   
\- Wiem, ale nie chcę, abyś za dużo nosił. Dodatkowo mam zamiar za wszystko zapłacić.   
\- Harry, nie – jęknął. Znowu poruszają ten temat jak on tego nie lubił – Nie możesz za mnie płacić. Mam pieniądze. Swoją drogą są one od ciebie.   
\- Wiem, ale nie chcę, abyś je wydawał na takie rzeczy?  
\- A jakie? Na co mam je wydawać? Nie ubywa mi ich zbyt wiele, kiedy robię zakupy w pobliskim sklepie.   
\- Louis, proszę cię – marudził, również nie chcą ponownie rozmawiać na ten sam temat.   
\- Nie, Harry – zaprzeczył twardo.  
\- Louis, chcę…  
\- Harry – przerwał mu - Nie rób tego, tylko dlatego, że czujesz się winny.  
\- Co?   
\- Wiem, że robisz to wszystko z poczucia winy. Jeśli nie chcesz tego dziecka, to nie rób tego. Nie zmuszam cię. Odejdę i wrócimy do naszych strach żyć.   
\- Louis, chcę tego dziecka. Owszem czuję się winy, że nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać i zrobiłem ci to. Jednak nie dlatego robię to wszystko. Chcę tego dziecka, a robię to wszystko z własnej woli. Nie dlatego, że gryzie mnie sumienie. Dlatego proszę nie utrudniaj tego i pozwól, że zapłacę za wszystko.   
\- Nie ma mowy - ponownie zaprzeczył. Chociaż słowa alfy uspokoiły go i nie czuł się, jakby zmuszał go do tego wszystkiego, ciągle nie zgadzał się, a by Harry za niego płacił.  
\- Pójdźmy na kompromis – zaproponował.   
\- To znaczy? – wiedział, ze mu się nie spodoba.  
\- Zapłacisz za swoje ciążowe ubrania, ale mi pozwolisz płacić za kurtkę i buty.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – I skończmy ten temat – chciał uciąć ich rozmowę. Sięgnął do koszyka z pieczywem i wyjął świeżą bułkę.   
\- W takim razie, zwrócę ci na konto całą sumę, jaką dziś wydasz – odpowiedział, w duchu będąc zadowolonym, że na to wpadł.   
\- Co? Nie! – pisnął w proteście.   
\- Zrobię to – uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem. Widział, jak szatyna mruży gniewnie oczy i zapewne w tym momencie obmyśla plan morderstwa.  
\- Zgoda – wycedził.   
Styles, wiedział, że wygra.  
*****  
Spacerował na niewielkiej przestrzeni, tam i z powrotem. Czuł na sobie śledzące spojrzenie alfy.   
\- Na pewno są wygodne? – Harry siedział na czarnej pufie.  
\- Tak – przewrócił oczami, siadając obok kędzierzawego – Harry kończmy już tutaj i idźmy dalej – marudził . Od pół godziny siedzieli w sklepie obuwniczym i w tym czasie Louis przymierzył, chyba ze sto par butów. Miał już dość.   
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, Harry! – krzyknął, czym zwrócił na siebie uwagę innych klientów – Są wygodne, nie uciskają mnie, nie ocierają, są ciepłe. Błagam bierzmy je.  
\- W porządku – Louis odetchnął z ulga, ściągając buty – Weźmiemy te – zwrócił się do pracownika, który im pomagał – I chcielibyśmy zobaczyć jeszcze jakieś bardziej wyjściowe buty.  
\- Co? Po co?  
\- Potrzebujesz nowych butów – wyjaśnił.   
\- Przecież właśnie je kupiliśmy.  
\- Ale one są zimowe. Może ci się przydać coś bardziej eleganckiego.   
\- A na co mi eleganckie buty? Praktycznie cały dzień siedzę w domu.   
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo – wzruszył ramionami  
\- Harry – jęknął przeciągle.   
Chwilę później pojawił się przy nich pracownik, z kilkoma pudłami w dłoniach. Na szczęcie tym razem poszło szybciej. Następnie skierowali się do sklepu z kurtkami, gdzie Louis wybrał ciepłą kurtkę, w którą się zmieści, gdy zacznie rosnąć. Harry kupił mu jeszcze płaszcz, chociaż szatyn był temu przeciwny.   
Na samym końcu wylądowali w sklepie z odzieżą ciążową i dla niemowląt. Weszli do środka rozglądając się, w poszukiwaniu działu dla ciężarnych mężczyzn. Jedna z pracownic musiała to zauważyć, ponieważ zaproponowała pomoc, a na koniec wskazała kierunek.   
Manewrowali pomiędzy wieszakami i półkami, zmierzając do odpowiedniego miejsca.  
\- Zaczynam być głodny, moglibyśmy później pójść coś zjeść? – zapytał Harry’ego, który szedł za nim. A tak przynajmniej myślał – Harry? – odwrócił się, kiedy nie dostał odpowiedzi. Alfa stał kilka metrów za nim, przy jednej z półek, a w dłoniach trzymał kawałek materiału. Zbliżył się do mężczyzny, zauważając, że kawałkiem materiału są małe śpioszki. Były białe z wyszytym różowym napisem „Daddy’s little princess”.  
\- Harry?  
\- Są takie małe – cały czas się w nie wpatrywał – Ono będzie takie malutkie, nasze szczenię.  
\- Jak każdy niemowlak – przypomniał mu szatyn.  
\- A co jeśli zrobię mu krzywdę? – Louis widział strach w jego oczach, kiedy alfa na niego spojrzał - Co jeśli upuszczę, albo za mocno ścisnę?  
\- Harry – położył dłoń, na tej alfy, w której ciągle trzymał śpioszki – Nie zrobisz tego. Kiedy już się urodzi, będziesz wiedział co i jak.   
\- A jeśli nie?  
\- Nie jesteś w tym sam, pamiętaj. Będę obok i w razie czego pomogę ci wszystko opanować – w końcu zobaczył, jak strach w zielonych tęczówkach znika, a uśmiech pojawia się na jego twarzy – Chcesz je kupić?  
\- Jeszcze czas, jesteś dopiero w 10 tygodniu. I nie znamy płci – wyjaśnił.  
\- Wiem, ale widzę, że ci się podobają. Może będzie dziewczynka, a jeśli nie to może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie odnośnie posiadania omegi i w końcu z kim się zwiążesz, i będziesz miał córkę – Harry nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł lekkie ukłucie bólu, kiedy Louis wspomniał o nim i innej omedze.   
\- Zawsze marzyłem o córeczce – uśmiechnął się z rozmarzeniem, wracając wzrokiem na śpioszki.   
\- Więc bierzemy, a teraz chodź – chwycił dłoń alfy i pociągnął w kierunku odpowiednich stoisk – Musimy wybrać mi jakieś ubrania, bo wkrótce nie będę mieścił się w stare.   
*****  
Louis krzątał się po kuchni, kiedy Harry wszedł do niej. Był w dresach i rozciągniętej koszulce, jego włosy były poplątane, a na twarzy dostrzegalne były resztki snu. Szatyn spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się lekko. Sięgnął do szafki, skąd wyciągnął kubek, który napełnił kawą z ekspresu.  
\- Dzień dobry – położył kubek, na wyspie kuchennej, podczas gdy alfa zajmował przy niej miejsce.   
\- Dobry i dzięki – wymruczał, głębokim, zachrypniętym głosem. Posłał omedze senny uśmiech – Co tak wcześnie robisz na nogach? – uważnie śledził każdy krok Louisa, kiedy robił kanapki.  
\- Wcześnie? Dochodzi 11.00 – zaśmiał się.  
\- Co? – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na tarczę zegara.   
\- Dzisiaj trochę poleniuchowałeś.  
\- Późno poszedłem spać. Miałem trochę zaległej pracy i wziąłem się za to wieczorem, co niestety się przeciągnęło.  
\- Nie powinieneś zarywać nocy – spojrzał na niego ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.  
-Nie miałem kiedy – wzruszył ramionami – W tygodniu miałem inne sprawy, a wczoraj byliśmy na zakupach.   
\- Nie musiałeś ze mną jechać – położył talerz z kanapkami przed Harrym – Nie zaniedbuj pracy, na rzecz mnie – czuł się źle, że Styles poświęca swoją prace, aby zająć się nim.  
\- Louis, to ja zaproponowałem zakupy. Gdybym uznał, że praca jest ważniejsza, nie zrobiłbym tego.   
\- Eh, niech ci będzie – mruknął pod nosem. Wrócił do swojego laptopa, który leżał cały czas z boku i zaczął przeglądać stronę z wypiekami.   
\- Szukasz czegoś? – alfa wiedział, jak szatyn marszczy brwi, cały czas wpatrując się w ekran.   
\- Babcia przychodzi dzisiaj na obiad, pamiętasz? – na moment oderwał wzrok od laptopa, zerkając na Harry’ego i kiedy zobaczył, jak kiwa głową, wrócił do szukania przepisów – Postanowiłem przygotować, kaczkę w pomarańczach, purre z selera i karmelizowane marchewki.   
\- Brzmi bardzo dobrze – pochwalił kiwając głową.   
\- Nie wiem jednak co na deser. I szukam pomysłów.  
\- Może ja mógłbym coś upiec? – zaproponował.  
Louis oderwał się od laptopa, z zaskoczeniem spoglądając na Stylesa. Nawet nie pomyślał, że mógłby coś takiego zaproponować.   
\- Umiesz?   
\- Jako nastolatek pracowałem weekendami w piekarni – odpowiedział, śmiejąc się cicho, kiedy widział jak na twarzy omegi pojawia się coraz większe zaskoczenie.   
\- Oh…  
\- To jak, pozwolisz mi zająć się deserem? – podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i skierował do zmywarki, gdzie włożył talerz i pusty kubek.   
\- Tak – skinął głową, zamykając pokrywę laptopa.   
*****  
Wszystko wydawało się być gotowe. Stół w jadalni był zastawiony. Kaczka w piekarniku, purre w garnku, a marchewki na patelni. Wystarczyło tylko nałożyć, ale tym zajmie się, gdy przyjdzie jego babcia. Na blacie stygła tarta czekoladowa z kremem z mascarpone i gruszki. Pachniała znakomicie i Louis nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł jej skosztować.   
Dźwięk dzwonka sprawiał, że jego ręce zaczęły się lekko trząść, a serce odrobinę przyspieszyło swój rytm. Cieszył się z wizyty babci, jednak z drugiej strony był również poddenerwowany. To dzisiaj miała poznać Harry’ego. Co prawda wiedziała o całej sytuacji, mimo to bał się, jak przebiegnie cały obiad.   
Otworzył drzwi, stając twarzą w twarz ze starsza kobietą. Twarz zdobił szeroki uśmiech, oraz liczne zmarszczki. Niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się z czułością z omegę. Jej blond włosy sięgały do ramion, zahaczając o czarny płaszcz.   
\- Louis, kochanie – rozłożyła ramiona, czekając, aż wnuk ją przytuli.   
\- Cześć babciu – przytulił się do kobiety.   
\- Wyglądasz wspaniale – odsunęła omegę na długość ramion, przyglądając mu się – Jak się czujesz?  
\- Wszystko jest dobrze. Harry dba o to, abym nic nie musiał robić – zachichotał.  
\- Cieszę się, że masz dobrą opiekę – odsunęła się do chłopaka, schylając się i podnosząc wiklinowy koszyk, wypełniony słoikami – Przywiozłam coś co lubisz.  
\- Jesteś najlepsza, dziękuję – sięgnął po koszyk, wypełniony słoikami z powidłami i sokami.  
\- Wszystko dla mojego wnuka i prawnuka – weszła do środka. Louis odłożył prezent, pomagając babci pozbyć się płaszcza. Weszli do salonu, gdzie czekał już Styles. Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc do kobiety, aby się przywitać. Pomimo tego, że sprawiał wrażenie spokojnego, szatyn mógł zauważyć, że jest poddenerwowany.   
\- Dzień dobry, Harry Styles – wyciągnął rękę, sięgając po dłoń kobiety i składając pocałunek na jej wierzchu – Miło mi.  
\- Witaj, Edna Poulston – nie minęła nawet minuta, a Louis mógł już powiedzieć, że Harry oczarował babcię – Boo mówił o tobie, ale nie wspomniał, że jesteś taki przystojny.  
\- Babciu – omega poczuł się zażenowany.   
\- Dziękuję pani za komplement – Harry zachichotał.   
\- Mów mi Edna – zasugerowała.  
\- Dobrze – zaoferował swoje ramię – A teraz zapraszamy do jadalni.  
Edna zachichotała, wsuwając swoją rękę i pozwoliła się poprowadzić do jadalni.  
Obiad przebiegał w ciepłej i pogodnej atmosferze. Dania się udały i smakowały wspaniale. Szatyn odetchnął z ulgą, uznając, że niepotrzebnie się denerwował, kiedy zobaczył, jak Harry i jego babcia się dogadują. Edna uwielbiała go. Cieszył się z tego powodu. Pomimo tego, że Styles był naprawdę cudowną osobą, omega bał się, że ze względu na to co zrobił mu, jego babcia będzie wrogo nastawiona.  
Po skończonym posiłku Harry i Louis posprzątali stół i przynieśli tarte oraz tackę na której były filiżanki, dzbanek, talerzyki i sztućce.  
\- Wygląda smakowicie – pochwaliła Edna.  
\- Harry upiekł – Louis spojrzał na alfę, dostrzegając jak lekki rumieniec barwi jego policzki.  
\- Naprawdę? – była zaskoczona. Nie przypuszczał, że ktoś taki jak Harry będzie potrafił piec.   
\- Jako nastolatek pracowałem w piekarni – odparł, podając kobiecie talerzyk z kawałkiem wypieku.   
\- To jest pyszne – pomruk przyjemności wydostał się z jej ust, kiedy wzięła pierwszy kęs – Koniecznie musisz dać mi przepis.   
\- Na pewno – skinął głową.  
Czas płynął, wypełniony rozmowami i śmiechem. Naprawdę dobrze się bawili i Harry pokochał Edne. Cieszył się, że pomimo tego, że matka i rodzeństwo Louisa są za granicą, ma przy sobie tak niesamowita osobę.   
Dochodziła 18.00, gdy kobieta uznała, że musi wracać do siebie. Harry proponował, że ją odwiezie, jednak Edna odmówiła. Przekonał ją jednak, aby pozwoliła mu zadzwonić po taksówkę i zapłacić za nią. Oboje odprowadzili ją do holu, gdzie alfa pomógł założyć jej płaszcz.  
\- Następnym razem, wy musicie mnie odwiedzić – powiedziała, trzymając w ramionach Louisa.  
\- Odwiedzimy, na pewno – obiecał jej.  
\- A ty – teraz podeszła do alfy i również przyciągnęła go do uścisku – Uważaj na nich.   
\- Będę, obiecuję – otworzył drzwi dla kobiety, gdy się od siebie odsunęli. Taksówka już stała, czekając na pasażera. Harry poprowadził Ednę do pojazdu, otwierając drzwi i podając taksówkarzowi pieniądze. Louis z kolei stał w drzwiach, obserwując wszystko. Styles wrócił do domu, gdzie czekał omega.  
\- Masz cudowną babcię – wyznał szczerze.  
\- Wiem.


	7. Chapter 7

Nieprzyjemne ssanie w żołądku, wybudziło go ze snu. Chwilę później cieszę przerwało burczenie. Sięgnął po telefon, leżący na szafce nocnej, mrużąc oczy, gdy światło je poraziło. Chwilę potrwało, nim mógł zauważyć, która była godzina – 1:23. Odłożył komórkę i leżał wpatrując się w ciemność. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien wstać, czy wrócić do snu. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma szans, aby zasnął, gdy jego żołądek cały czas ssie.   
Odrzucił kołdrę, siadając na łóżku, nim powoli się z niego zsunął. Wolnym krokiem ruszył do kuchni, zastanawiając się co mógłby zjeść. Wszedł do środka, zapalając światło i od razu podszedł do lodówki, odsłaniając jej zawartość. Uważnie przyglądał się produktom, które tam się znajdowały. Wędlina, sery, warzywa, resztki z obiadu, trochę tarty i jeszcze inne produkty. Nic jednak nie zainteresowało go na tyle, aby po to sięgnąć.  
\- Hmm… - położył dłoń na brzuchu, lekko go gładząc – Co byśmy zjedli? Na co masz ochotę, skarbie? – zamknął lodówkę i jego wzrok spoczął na ulotce z meksykańskiej restauracji. Była całodobowa, jednak nie miała dowozów do domu, od 24 do 11. A to oznaczało, że musiał tam pojechać – Tak, myślę, że coś meksykańskiego.   
Wrócił na piętro, do sypialni, sięgając po skarpetki i sweter. Zabrał telefon i portfel, nim wrócił na dół. Teraz pytanie, jak tam dotrzeć. Zamówić taksówkę, czy pożyczyć samochód Harry’ego? Uznał, że lepszym wyjściem było zadzwonienie po taksówkę. Wiedział, że to trochę potrwa, nim przyjedzie, jednak nie chciał brać samochodu bez wiedzy i zgody Harry’ego. Musiałby go obudzić i znając Stylesa, sam zawiózłby szatyna do restauracji. A to nie wchodziło w grę. Harry wspominał, że z samego rana ma ważne spotkanie i nie może spać do południa, tak jak Louis.   
O dziwo nie musiał długo czekać na taksówkę, więc z zadowoleniem założył buty i po ubraniu płaszcza, wyszedł z domu.   
*****  
Zaspany, z przymrużonymi oczami, przeczesując swoje poplątane włosy kierował się do toalety. Przeklął cicho, gdy uderzył dużym palcem u nogi, o komodę, która stała koło drzwi. Tak się kończy chodzenie boso. Przeklął cicho, nim wyszedł z sypialni i skierował się do łazienki. Szybko się załatwił i po umyciu rąk opuścił pomieszczenie. Miał wejść do swojej sypialni, kiedy usłyszał trzask zamykanych drzwi wejściowych. To go zaniepokoiło. Szybko zszedł na dół, rozglądając się dookoła. Zajrzał do kuchni, salonu i jadalni – nikogo nie było. Jego gabinet też był pusty. Ruszył do holu, chcąc jeszcze sprawdzić drzwi i jak się okazało, były zakluczone. Może mu się tylko wydawało. Z tą myślą planował wrócić do sypialni, kiedy na komodzie zauważył telefon Louisa. Rozejrzał się i dostrzegł, że brakuje butów i płaszcza omegi. To go całkowicie wybudziło. W szybkim tempie pokonał schody i wpadł do pokoju szatyna. Łóżko było puste, a pościel rozkopana.   
\- Louis? – wszedł do środka, uważnie się rozglądając. Sprawdził również łazienkę, ale i tam go nie było – Kurwa, gdzieś ty poszedł? – przeklinał cicho, wracając do salonu. Miał zamiar czekać na omegę, dopóki nie wróci do domu. Zastanawiał się, gdzie poszedł i dlaczego nic mu nie powiedział. Z każdą kolejną minutą był coraz bardziej poddenerwowany. Był wściekły na Tomlinsona – wyszedł w środku nocy, nie mówiąc mu nic, do tego zostawił telefon. Musiał się jednak uspokoić, bał się, że jeśli pozwoli przemówić swojemu wściekłemu wilkowi, źle się to skończy. Nie chciał zranić Louisa i ich dziecka.  
*****  
Zdążył zjeść już połowę swoich nachos – a jeszcze czekało na niego tacos – gdy taksówka zatrzymała się pod domem. Podziękował kierowcy, płacą mu i wyszedł z pojazdu. Pchnął bramkę i szybko pokonał odległość pomiędzy nią a drzwiami.   
Harry słysząc zgrzyt zamka, poderwał się z kanapy i pobiegł do holu. Louis właśnie wchodził do domu i był zaskoczony widokiem alfy.   
\- Harry   
\- Gdzieś ty był? – wycedził przez zęby, nie chcąc krzyczeć. Próbował powstrzymać warczącego wilka.   
\- Um… - pomimo tego, że Styles próbował się powstrzymać, Louis mógł wyczuć jego wściekłość, na co jego wewnętrzna omega skuliła się, cicho skomląc – M-miałem ochotę na coś meksykańskiego – uniósł dłoń, w której trzymał torbę z restauracji.  
\- Powinieneś mnie obudzić, pojechałbym z tobą – powoli się uspokajał, kiedy wyczuł, że szatyn jest przestraszony.  
\- Nie chciałem tego robić. Mówiłeś, że masz z samego rana ważne spotkanie, uznałem, że powinieneś się wyspać – nieśmiało wyjaśnił.  
\- Och - pomimo tego, że ciągle był niezadowolony z tego co zrobił Louis, złość odeszła. Nie rozumiał tego, ale był zaskoczony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że szatyn również się o niego troszczy. Niby wcześniej robił dla niego posiłki i dbał o to, aby jadł, odpoczywał, jednak dopiero teraz do niego dotarło, że omedze na nim zależało.   
\- Louis, mimo wszystko wolałbym, abyś mnie obudził – podszedł do chłopaka, odbierając od niego torbę i odłożył ją na komodę. Pomógł mu ściągnąć płaszcz, nim kontynuował – Dodatkowo zostawiłeś w domu telefon. Martwiłem się.  
\- Przepraszam, Harry.  
\- Już jest dobrze – pocałował go w czoło i podał jedzenie – Tylko następnym razem mnie obudź.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się.   
Udali się wspólnie do kuchni, gdzie usiedli przy wyspie kuchennej. Louis podzielił się z alfą swoim jedzeniem i kiedy oboje byli nasyceni, udali się do swoich sypialni, aby wrócić do snu.   
*****  
Siedział w poczekalni, na (o dziwo) dość wygodnym krześle, czytając jedną z ulotek, dotyczącą ciąży. Co chwilę jednak zerkał w kierunku Harry’ego, który siedział obok. Był pochylony, opierając przedramiona na udach. Mógł dostrzec jak napięte są jego mięśnie i rusza nogami w nerwowym geście.  
\- Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał, ciągle wpatrując się w ulotkę.   
\- Tak – mruknął cicho.  
Louis zmarszczył brwi, odkładając ulotkę i uważnie przyglądając się kędzierzawemu.   
\- Na pewno? – tym razem alfa kiwnął jedynie głową – Harry – poprawił się na krześle, odwracając bardziej w kierunku mężczyzny – Czy ty się denerwujesz wizytą?  
\- Co? Nie – szybko zaprzeczył.  
\- Mam wrażenie, że kłamiesz – położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego – Co cię martwi?  
\- Co jeśli okaże się, że z dzieckiem coś jest nie tak? – po raz pierwszy od przybycia do poczekalni, spojrzał na Louisa. Chłopak mógł dostrzec w jego oczach prawdziwy strach.  
\- Harry – westchnął, lekko tym rozbawiony. Nie chciał się śmiać, ale w tym momencie Harry wydał mu się bardzo uroczy – Podczas pierwszej wizyty lekarz powiedział, że wszystko jest w porządku. Nie masz się czym martwić.  
\- Ale to mogło się zmienić, podczas czterech tygodni – panikował.   
\- Harry, będzie co będzie. Zamartwianie się nic ci nie da – próbował pocieszyć mężczyznę, zauważając , że on to bierze naprawdę poważnie.   
\- Po prostu… - westchnął, odchylając się do tyłu i opierając o ścianę – Wciągnąłem cię w to bagno…  
\- Już ci mówiłem, że to też moja wina – przerwał mu, ale Harry w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi i kontynuował.  
\- … i świadomość, że jeszcze miałbym dać ci chore dziecko. Nie chcę dostarczać więcej problemów – zignorował słowa szatyna.   
\- Harry – tym razem chwycił dłoń alfy, lekko ją ściskając – Będzie dobrze. Zaraz wejdziemy do gabinetu i dowiemy się, że z maluszkiem wszystko w porządku – uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco.   
\- Mam nadzieję.  
\- Ha… - chciał ponownie coś powiedzieć, aby w końcu przekonać Stylesa do tego, że wszystko było w porządku. Przerwała mu jednak pielęgniarka, która otworzyła drzwi gabinetu i wywołała jego nazwisko – Chodź – podniósł się z krzesła i pociągnął za sobą mężczyznę.   
Harry usiadł z boku, podczas gdy pielęgniarka warzyła omegę i sprawdzała jego ciśnienie. Zapisała wszystko i opuściła gabinet, a chwilę później pojawiła się doktor Sail.   
\- Witaj Louis – szeroki uśmiech zdobił jej twarz – A to jak mniemam, przyszły tatuś – spojrzała na kędzierzawego – Dorotha Sail – wyciągnęła dłoń w kierunku alfy.  
\- Harry Styles – przedstawił się.   
\- Louis, zapraszam – wskazał ręką kozetkę. Szatyn posłusznie położył się na niej, podwijając koszulkę, aby odsłonić brzuch. Harry w tym czasie zajął jedno z wolnych krzeseł obok kozetki.   
\- Jak samopoczucie? – dopytywała, rozlewając żel na skórę szatyna.  
\- Wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- A jak mdłości?  
\- Zdarzają się, ale rzadziej, odkąd biorę witaminy – wyjaśnił.  
\- To dobrze – skinęła głową – Jesteś blisko końca, pierwszego trymestru, więc wkrótce powinny zupełnie zniknąć – wyjaśniała, w międzyczasie włączając ultrasonograf i przykładając głowicę do brzucha.   
\- Kiedy będzie można poznać płeć? – zagadywał Louis, podczas gdy lekarka szukała dobrego obrazu dziecka.  
\- Teraz jesteś w 11 tygodniu – myślała na głos – Myślę, że za dwa miesiące, w 19 tygodniu powinniśmy już wiedzieć.   
\- Trochę długo, ale dam radę.  
\- Mamy – powiedziała – Widzicie – wskazała palcem szarą plamę na ekranie – To wasze szczenię.  
\- Czy wszystko jest dobrze? - w końcu Harry mógł zadać pytanie, które od godziny go męczyło.   
\- Jak najbardziej – spojrzała na alfę – Wielkość jest odpowiednia, puls też, nie widzę nic złego.  
\- Mówiłem – Louis spojrzał z dołu na mężczyznę, który również zerknął w dół i kiwnął głowę, z uśmiechem ulgi.   
\- Chcecie usłyszeć bicie serca?   
\- Tak – jednocześnie wykrzyknęli, podekscytowani tą możliwością. Dr Sail nacisnęła kilka przycisków i chwilę później gabinet wypełniło głośne, równomierne bicie serca. Louis nic nie mógł poradzić, ale w jego oczach pojawiły się łzy, który chwilę później spłynęły po policzkach. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który nie płakał, jednak jego oczy były zaszklone. Sięgnął po dłoń alfy, mocno ją ściskając.   
*****  
Snuł się po domu, nie potrafiąc sobie znaleźć miejsca. To już trzy tygodnie, jak mieszkał z Harrym i większość swojego czasu spędzał w domu. Czasami udał się do sklepiku Barbary, kiedy czegoś potrzebował, a nie było w domu i kilka razy był u Erici na herbacie. Po za ich okolicę, jeździł tylko z Harrym. W sumie do tej pory byli tylko raz na zakupach i raz na wizycie u lekarza.   
Tęsknił również za swoimi przyjaciółmi. Co prawda dzwonili do siebie, pisali wiadomości, jednak nie mieli okazji się spotkać. Niall i Zayn byli zajęci przez pracę i zajęcia na uczelni, dodatkowo Malik większość wolnego czasu poświęcał Liamowi, który w najbliższym czasie musiał wrócić (na czas nieokreślony) do Manchesteru, z kolei Niall chciał się oświadczyć Amy – swojej dziewczynie. Dlatego wieczorami dorabiał w barze, jako barman, aby zarobić na pierścionek.   
Był jeszcze Harry, który dość często pracował w domu, jednak siedział wtedy swoim gabinecie i Louis nie chciał mu przeszkadzać, chociaż wiedział, że wystarczyło tylko jedno słowo i kędzierzawy rzuciłby wszystko, aby tylko dotrzymać towarzystwa. Nie chciał wykorzystywać alfy, a raczej jego poczucia winy. Nie raz, nie dwa rozmawiał na ten temat z nim, jednak Harry ciągle próbował robić wszystko, byle tylko Louis był zadowolony. To też robiło się uciążliwe dla niego. Nie chciał, aby Harry dawał mu wszystko, byle tylko zagłuszyć sumienie.  
Tym razem siedział sam w domu. Harry miał kilka spraw do załatwienia i musiał udać się na budowę. Odkąd Styles przeniósł się do Londynu na stałe, jego ojciec postanowił stworzyć tam filię swojej firmy. Chciał zaprosić Ericę na herbatę, ale kobieta pojechała z mężem na zakupy.   
Ta nuda zaczynała go irytować. Podobnie jak cisza. Wcześniej oglądał telewizję, ale to również zaczynało go denerwować. On nie potrzebował hałasu, nie potrzebował ciszy, potrzebował towarzystwa, ponieważ powoli wariował spędzając większość dnia sam.   
Położył się na kanapie, tępo wpatrując się w sufit, ręce mając ułożone na brzuchu. W takiej pozycji zastał go Harry, kiedy godzinę później wrócił do domu.  
\- Lou? – powoli zbliżał się do kanapy, gdzie leżał szatyn. Miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Wyczuwał, że omega jest zirytowany.  
\- Hmm? – dał znać, że słucha.   
\- Wszystko dobrze?   
\- A co ma mi być? – prychnął, siadając na kanapie i spoglądając na alfę – Siedzę cały dzień w domu i się nudzę, więc co może mi się stać.  
\- Co się dzieje? – zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał co się dzieje z Louisem. Wcześniej się tak nie zachowywał, a przynajmniej nie przy nim.   
\- To, że jestem znudzony! – krzyknął, podrzucając ręce do góry i wstając z kanapy – Siedzę cały dzień i nie mam nic do roboty. Nawet posprzątać nie mogę bo mi zabraniasz i sam to robisz.  
\- Nie chcę, abyś się przemęczał – powtórzył, to co już nie raz mówił.   
\- Harry, ja nie jestem chory, tylko w ciąży. Dodatkowo umiem o siebie zadbać, więc gdybym uznał, że czegoś nie powinienem robić, to bym się powstrzymał.   
\- Louis…  
\- To nie tylko o to chodzi – przerwał mu, domyślając się co Styles chce powiedzieć – Ty masz pracę, co jakiś czas gdzieś jeździsz, a ja większość czasu spędzam w domu. Czasem ewentualnie spędzę trochę czasu z sąsiadką, ale praktycznie nie opuszczam naszej okolicy. Zresztą i tak nie mam po co. Nie pozwalasz mi samemu robić większych zakupów, a Niall i Zayn mają własne życie.   
\- Rozumiem, jesteś znudzony i potrzebujesz towarzystwa – każde słowo wypowiadał powoli, kiwając przy tym głową – Niestety, nic nie poradzę na to, że póki co przyjaciele nie mają za wiele czasu dla ciebie, ale dzisiaj jestem już wolny i co powiesz, abym zabrał cię na kolację.  
\- To miłe Harry, ale nie rób tego, bo czujesz się źle z tym co powiedziałem.  
\- Nie robię tego dlatego – bronił się – No może trochę – poprawił, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis ma miną „ja i tak wiem swoje” – Ale chętnie z tobą gdzieś wyjdę. Kursuję pomiędzy domem, budową i firmami, w których mam spotkania. Z wielką przyjemnością, to zmienię. Także zapraszam do kina i na kolację, co powiesz?  
\- Jeśli naprawdę jest jak mówisz, to zgadzam się – szeroki uśmiech ozdobił jego twarz, którym zaraził kędzierzawego.  
*****  
Wysiadł z samochodu, szybko go obchodząc i otwierając drzwi dla szatyna. Podał mu dłoń, pomagając opuścić pojazd. Na twarzy szatyna gościł szeroki uśmiech. Udało mu się przekonać Harry’ego, aby udali się do jego ulubionej knajpki. Miał wielką ochotę na hamburgera, a jego zdaniem właśnie tam podawali najlepsze w Londynie. Gdy tylko omega pewnie stał na chodniku, zamknął samochód i chwycił dłoń mniejszego, prowadząc do pobliskiej restauracji. Tomlinson był zaskoczony tym gestem, jednak nie protestował. Dłoń alfy była duża i przyjemnie grzała, jego mniejszą.   
Był ostatni tydzień listopada, a co za tym idzie było coraz chłodniej. Pojawiały się przymrozki, sprawiając, że drogi robiły się śliskie. Harry chciał mieć pewność, że Louis nie poślizgnie się i nie zrani.   
Zerknął w stronę wystawy, gdy przechodzili obok sklepu zoologicznego. Uśmiechnął się czule widząc cztery szczeniaczki, rasy wyżeł weimarski, które spały zwinięte w kulkę obok siebie. Z kolei w koszyku obok dwa kociaki broiły, podczas gdy pozostałe trzy spały (tak jak sąsiadujące im psiaki). Zatrzymał się, przypatrując im uważnie, powodując, że Harry również musiał stanąć obok niego.  
\- Są słodkie – westchnął.  
\- Lubisz psy? – zauważył, że wzrok omegi głównie ucieka do szczeniąt. Widział, jak jego oczy błyszczą, wiedział czułość i lekki blask bijący z jego twarzy. Skoro tak reagował na psy, to jak będzie wyglądał, kiedy zobaczy ich maleństwo.  
\- Bardzo – kucnął, kiedy zauważył, że jeden ze szczeniaczków się przebudził. Miał zaspane oczka i wyglądał słodko, kiedy ziewał – Zawsze chciałem mieć psa, ale Lottie ma uczulenie na sierść, więc było to nie możliwe.   
\- Ja wolę koty – kucnął obok Louisa, skupiając wzrok na kociętach – Mieszkając z mamą, zawsze mieliśmy kota. Po tym jak zamieszkałem sam, chciałem sobie kupić jednego, jednak to nie był dobry pomysł. Moje kilku dniowe, bądź dłuższe pobyty w Londynie, nie sprzyjały posiadaniu jakiegokolwiek zwierzaka, więc zrezygnowałem – wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok na szatyna, gdy zauważył, że kocięta zmęczyły się zabawą i zwinięta koło rodzeństwa, zasnęły – Idziemy? – podniósł się, wystawiając dłoń do Louisa.  
\- Jasne – ostatni raz zerknął na szczeniaki, nim chwycił rękę Harry’ego, który pomógł mu się wyprostować i ruszyli do restauracji. Była ona niewielka, ale przytulna. Jedna ściana była z cegły, podczas gdy pozostałe miały delikatny, czekoladowy odcień. Drewniany strop i belki, które go podtrzymywały, pasowały do całości. Proste meble, z jasnego drewna i biały obrus dobrze kontrastowały się z resztą.   
Zajęli pierwszy wolny stolik i chwilę później pojawiła się obok nich kelnerka, z uprzejmym uśmiechem. To był miły wieczór i Louis był wdzięczny, że Harry zaproponował mu wyjście. Potrzebował tego.  
*****  
Sam już nie wiedział, który to raz, gdy oglądał, jak Rachel i Ross wybiegają z kaplicy w Las Vegas, zaskakując tym pozostałą czwórkę przyjaciół. Znał ten serial na pamięć, jednak nic ciekawszego (jego zdaniem) nie było w telewizji, dlatego zdecydował się na oglądanie maratonu „Przyjaciół”.   
Leżał wyciągnięty na kanapie, z miską wypełnią chrupkami kukurydzianymi i szklaną z sokiem pomarańczowym, znajdującymi się na stole. Po raz kolejny był sam. Pomimo tego, że była sobota Harry miał jakieś ważne spotkanie. Obiecał jednak, że wieczorem pojadą na kolację. Była to rekompensata, za to, że musiał odwołać ich dzisiejsze zakupy. Zaczął się grudzień i mieli wybrać się po prezenty świąteczne, jednak musieli to przenieść na następny dzień.  
Jęknął, słysząc dzwonek do drzwi. Nie miał ochoty podnosić się z kanapy, było mu zbyt wygodnie, aby z tego zrezygnować. Nikogo się nie spodziewał, nikt nie zapowiadał swojego przybycia, więc uznał, że to nic ważnego. Miał nadzieję, że przybysz się znudzi i w końcu odpuści. Tak się jednak nie stało, dodatkowo dołączyło mocne walenie w drzwi.   
Niechętnie uniósł się z kanapy i z niezadowoleniem wymalowanym na twarzy skierował się do holu, gdzie spotkał dwójkę swoich przyjaciół. Najwyraźniej sami postanowili wejść.   
\- Louis – Malik zgarnął go do mocnego uścisku – Wystraszyłeś nas – odsunął się, trzymając przyjaciela na wyciągnięcie ramion i szatyn mógł dostrzec prawdziwe przerażenie w jego oczach.  
\- Dlaczego nie otwierałeś? – teraz w uścisku trzymał Nialla.   
\- Myślałem, że to nic ważnego, a było mi zbyt wygodnie, aby ruszyć się z kanapy – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami – Tak w ogóle, co tu robicie? – zmarszczył brwi, obserwując przyjaciół, którzy pozbywali się swoich butów i kurtek.   
\- Harry nas zaprosił, bo nasz głupi przyjaciel nie planował tego zrobić – Zayn spoglądał na przyjaciela z dezaprobatą.  
\- Nie chciałem wam przeszkadzać – poczuł się jak małe dziecko, które skarciła matka. Na jego policzki wpłynął rumieniec wstydu – Macie studia, pracę, własne życie. Często marudziliście na brak czasu, podczas rozmów telefonicznych, więc nie chciałem zawracać wam sobą głowy.  
\- Louis – Niall zarzucił ramię na barki szatyna – Dla ciebie zawsze znajdziemy chwilę czasu. Tęskniliśmy.  
\- Ja za wami też – wtulił się w ciało bety – Chodźcie – poprowadził ich do kuchni.  
\- Następnym razem, jak tylko będziesz się nudził, dzwonisz do nas i umawiamy się na spotkanie – zażądał Malik – Po za tym, równie dobrze ty możesz do nas wpaść.   
\- Zapamiętam – szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Cieszył się, z odwiedzin jego przyjaciół i był wdzięczny Harry’emu, że ich zaprosił. Tak bardzo mu brakowało chwil spędzonych z nimi.   
Po nalaniu soku do szklanek i wsypaniu do misek opakowania ciastek czekoladowych oraz paczki chipsów (które musiał ukrywać, bo Harry nie był zadowolony, gdy szatyn je jadł będąc w ciąży), zaprowadził przyjaciół do salonu. Razem z Zaynem zajął kanapę, podczas gdy Niall rozsiadł się na fotelu.   
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze. Jest dobrze – odpowiedział, kiwając głową – Harry dba o mnie, czasem, aż za bardzo – zaśmiał się cicho.   
\- To widać – Zayn uważnie rozglądał się po salonie. Jeszcze nim weszli do środka, zauważył, że dom musiał być drogi. Wnętrze tylko to potwierdzało – Czy on kiedykolwiek powiedział ci nie – zażartował.  
\- Parę razy się zdarzyło, ale głównie w kwestii jedzenia. Nie lubi, kiedy jem śmieciowe żarcie – przewrócił oczami, mówiąc to – No i nie lubi, gdy wychodzę z domu na dłużej nic mu nie mówiąc, dodatkowo zabronił mi jeździć metrem i autobusami.   
\- Zależy mu na tobie, więc się troszczy – z ust blondyna wypadały kawałki chipsów, kiedy mówił. Miska leżała na jego kolanach i była już w połowie pusta.   
\- Zależy mu na dziecku – sprostował.  
\- To ty tak uważasz. Widać, że jesteś dla niego ważny.  
\- Niall…  
\- Ni ma rację – mulat poparł przyjaciela – Gdyby mu zależało tylko na dziecku, zostawiłby cię z nami, a po porodzie zabrał szczenię. On chce mieć cię blisko siebie.  
\- On chce tylko dziecka – zaczął wyjaśniać – Już wam to mówiłem. Harry nie szuka omegi.  
\- Uczucia to nie taka łatwa sprawa. Może nie chcieć omegi, ale jeśli się zakocha, nic na to nie poradzi.   
\- Gadasz bez sensu – pokręcił głową – Skończmy mówić o mnie i powiedzcie mi co u was. Niall? – z zainteresowaniem spojrzał na Irlandczyka.   
\- Kupiłem pierścionek – oznajmił radośnie – Planujemy spędzić sylwestra w Nowym Jorku, u jej brata. Wtedy się oświadczę.   
\- To wspaniale – naprawdę cieszył się szczęściem blondyna. Uwielbiał również Amy, była świetną dziewczyną i wiedział, że dobrze zaopiekuje się jego przyjacielem.  
\- Dzięki, myślę, że zaproponuję jej aby z nami zamieszkała – wskazał na siebie i Malika – Zi się zgodził.  
\- Przynajmniej wiem, że nowy współlokator nie będzie świrem – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- A jak z Liamem? – teraz zwrócił uwagę na mulata – Harry mówił, że wrócił już do Manchesteru.  
\- W poniedziałek – westchnął, kiwając głową – Piszemy codziennie, kilka razy rozmawialiśmy na skype’ie, ale to nie wystarcza. Tęsknie za nim.  
\- Jesteś tak bardzo zakochany – czuły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy obserwował przyjaciela.  
\- O tak – zaśmiał się – Ale może nie będzie tak źle. Liam chce porozmawiać z ojcem Harry’ego, aby mógł przenieść się do Londynu. W końcu tworzą tu filię, a Harry’emu może przydać się pomoc.   
\- Oby się udało. Trzymam mocno za to kciuki.  
\- Dzięki Lou – chwycił dłoń przyjaciela, lekko ją ściskając.  
Całe popołudnie minęło im w wesołej atmosferze. Louis był szczęśliwy móc spędzić tych kilka godzin z przyjaciółmi, jednak jak wiadomo, wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy. Harry wrócił około 17.00 i dołączył do trójki chłopaków, pozwalając, aby Zayn i Niall mogli go lepiej poznać. Niedługo później Malik i Horan musieli wyjść, więc szatyn z ciężkim sercem pożegnał się z nimi, jednak obiecał im, że za niedługo to on do nich przyjedzie. Pół godziny po wyjściu dwójki chłopaków, Louis i Harry również opuścili dom. Styles zabierał omegę na obiecaną kolację.   
\- Dziękuję Harry – odwrócił się lekko na siedzeniu pasażera, spoglądając na profil alfy.  
\- Za co? – nie wiedział o czym mówi.   
\- Zaprosiłeś Zayna i Nialla, tęskniłem za nimi i cieszę się, że w końcu mogliśmy się spotkać – wyjaśnił – Więc, dziękuję.  
\- Nie masz za co – spojrzał na omegę, gdy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle i sięgnął dłonią, po mniejszą Louisa, lekko ją ściskając.  
*****  
Hormonalny Louis nie należał do najłatwiejszych osób w kontakcie. W jednaj chwili potrafił być wesoły i żartować z Harrym, a chwilę później krzyczał na niego lub płakał. Z resztą płacz z powodu błahostek był na porządku dziennym, a po tym, jak po raz pierwszy taka sytuacja miała miejsce (Harry próbował go przekonać, że to nic takiego, więc Louis go zwyzywał), nauczył się, że najlepiej jest przytulić Tomlinsona i trzymać tak długo, dopóki się nie uspokoi.   
Wchodząc rano do kuchni, alfa nie spodziewał się zobaczyć drobnego chłopaka, zwiniętego na chłodnych kafelkach i szlochającego. W kilku krokach znalazł się przy Louisie i uważnie go oglądał z każdej strony. Bał się, że coś się stało z nim lub dzieckiem. Odetchnął, kiedy nie zauważył niczego groźnego. Dalej jednak nie wiedział, dlaczego szatyn płacze.  
\- Lou – położył dłoń na policzku omegi, gładząc kciukiem wilgotną od łez, skórę – Co się stało?  
\- Jajecznica mi nie wyszła – wyszlochał, pocierając oczy dłońmi zwiniętymi w pięści.   
\- Co? – nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał.   
\- W-wyszła mi za mocno ścięta ja-jajecznica, n-nie lubię takiej – wyjąkał, brzmiąc jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Harry spojrzał na kuchenkę, gdzie ciągle leżała patelnia z, zapewne zimną już, jajecznicą.  
\- Louis – starał się nie śmiać, jednak nie udało mu się powstrzymać rozczulonego uśmiechu (mimo wszystko to było słodkie) – To nic takiego, zrobimy nową.  
\- Nie, nie zrobimy! – krzyknął, podnosząc się z podłogi – Nie będę więcej robił tej głupiej jajecznicy! – Harry w szoku, wpatrywał się na omegę. Nie miał pojęcia co się dzieje – I nie śmiej się ze mnie – uderzył pięściami w klatkę piersiową mężczyzny.  
\- Nie śmieję się – faktycznie teraz nie było mu do śmiechu. Wręcz przeciwnie, był zmartwiony i zdezorientowany.  
\- Widziałem! – krzyczał ciągle uderzając w alfę – Śmiałeś się! To wszystko twoja wina. To przez ciebie tak się zachowuję – i dopiero teraz kędzierzawy zrozumiał. Hormony Louisa szalały, sprawiając, że robił się lekko szalony.   
\- Oh, Lou – objął chłopaka, przyciskając do swojego ciała. Przez chwilę Tomlinson próbował się wyrwać, krzycząc, po chwili jednak się uspokoił, mocniej wtulając się w silne ciało. Trzymał go tak długo, dopóki nie przestał płakać. Następnie posadził omegę na krześle i sam wziął się za przygotowywanie dla niego śniadania.


	8. Chapter 8

Grudzień szybko mijał i ani się obejrzeli, jak brakowało tylko dwóch dni do świąt. Louis był teraz w 14 tygodniu ciąży i jego brzuch zaczął się odznaczać pod obcisłymi ubraniami. Harry uwielbiał, kiedy szatyn zakładał przylegające koszulki, dzięki czemu mógł podziwiać niewielki brzuszek, gdzie rozwijało się jego szczenię. Musiał przyznać, że omega wyglądał niezwykle uroczo z ciążowym brzuszkiem, a świadomość, że to jego dziecko, jeszcze bardziej na niego działało.   
Choinka, którą ubrali w drugim tygodniu grudnia, stała w rogu salonu, mieniła się kolorowymi bombkami i światełkami. Świąteczne lamki zdobiły wejście do domu i kilka okien, a ozdoby rozstawione po domu, wprowadzały w praktycznie każdym pomieszczeniu atmosferę zbliżających się świąt.   
Louis po raz pierwszy nie leciał do rodziny w tym okresie. Szaty był podekscytowany na te święta, które miał spędzić z Harrym i Edną. Zaprosił babcię do siebie, po tym, jak oznajmiła, że również nie leci do Glasgow, aby spędzić ten czas z córką. Z kolei Harry już dawno go poinformował, że jego ojciec spędzał święta ze swoją nową partnerką, z kolei jego matka miała inne plany.   
Edna miała dzisiaj przyjechać, aby pomóc w przygotowaniach do świąt i móc spędzić urodzinową kolację z wnukiem (uparła się, że ją przygotuje) i miała zostać na noc. Nie było to dla nich problemem, w końcu mieli wolny pokój, a szatyn był szczęśliwe, że będzie miał więcej czasu ze swoją babcią. Zresztą Harry również uwielbiał kobietę i poniekąd traktował ją jak własną babcię, co Ednie w ogóle nie przeszkadzało.   
*****  
Zapach czekoladowo-pomarańczowych ciasteczek unosił się w powietrzu, po tym, jak pierwsza partia została wyciągnięta z piekarnika. Louis przekładał je na blat, abym mogli na blasze umieścić kolejną porcję, którą właśnie Edna wykrawała z ciasta. Miał im pomagać również Harry, ale Des chciał, aby przyjechał do Manchesteru, więc musiał z samego rana wyjechać i planował wrócić dopiero wieczorem.  
\- Otworzę – omega zerknął w kierunku babci, kiedy oboje usłyszeli dzwonek przy drzwiach. Kobieta jedynie skinęła głową, nucąc cicho świąteczną piosenkę, która sączyła się z radia.   
Otworzył drzwi, przed nim stały dwie, dość podobne do siebie, kobiety. Obie szeroko się uśmiechał, ukazując swoje dołeczki w policzkach.   
\- Tak? Mogę w czyś pomóc? – nie znał ich, pierwszy raz widział je na oczy i zastanawiał się kim są.  
Młodsza z nich, blondynka, pisnęła obejmując go i przytulając. Ciało Louisa zesztywniało na ten kontakt. Cenił swoją przestrzeń osobistą, zwłaszcza gdy naruszali ją obcy.   
\- Gemma – starsza z kobiet uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do Louisa, nim odciągnęła od niego dziewczynę – Louis chyba nie czuje się zbyt komfortowo – był zaskoczony, kiedy się okazało, że go znają.  
\- Przepraszam – blondynka odsunęła się od niego – Po prostu cieszę się, że mogę cię poznać i jestem podekscytowana posiadaniem bratanka lub bratanicy.  
\- Um…słucham?   
\- Jestem Anne, mama Harry’ego – i dopiero teraz zaskoczyło. Zauważył podobieństwo pomiędzy kobietami a alfą – To Gemma, moja córka – wskazał na blondynkę.   
\- Oh – próbował się ogarnąć, bo jak do tej pory nie do końca wiedział co się dzieje – Miło mi, zapraszam – odsunął się w wejściu, robiąc przejście dla gości. Oprócz Anne i Gemmy do środka weszło jeszcze dwóch mężczyzn, jak się okazało byli oni alfami kobiet. Jeden z nich trzymał w ramionach rocznego chłopczyka, który spał. Był to synek Gemmy i jej męża Michała – Scott.  
Louis zaprowadził ich do kuchni, przedstawiając Ednie i prosząc, abym się rozgościli. Chwilę później przeprosił gości i udał się do swojego pokoju, aby zadzwonić do Harry’ego.  
*****  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam Lou – szatyn wyjaśnił kędzierzawemu o co chodzi i teraz przyszedł czas na tłumaczenie się Stylesa – Zapomniałem ci o tym powiedzieć. Ich plany na święta uległy zmianie, więc zaproponowałem, aby do nas przyjechali. Przepraszam za to, powinienem z tobą to omówić.   
\- Hazz, to w porządku – chciał uspokoić alfę – To również twój dom i nie musiałeś się mnie pytać o zdanie. Po prostu byłem zaskoczony, bo nic nie mówiłeś – wyjaśnił.  
\- Zapomniałem, przepraszam.  
\- To w porządku – zapewnił – Tylko, gdzie ja mam ich umieścić? Babcia zajęła pokój gościnny.   
\- Mamę i Robina daj do mojej sypialni, a Gemmę i Michała do pustego pokoju. W piwnicy jest materac.  
\- Materac? – zastanawiał się po co Harry trzyma w piwnicy materac.  
\- Z łóżka, które wcześniej znajdowało się w tamtym pokoju. Zostawiłem go bo jest dobry i mógłby się przydać – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh, w porządku. Kiedy wrócisz? – nie to, żeby tęsknił za nim, jednak czuł się trochę niezręcznie z jego rodziną, której nie znał, gdy alfy nie było obok.   
\- Postaram się być na kolację. Louis nie martw się – mógł wyczuć, że omega się stresuje – Nie zjedzą cię. Na pewno cię polubią.  
\- Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś był obok – westchnął do słuchawki.  
\- Dasz radę Lou – próbował uspokoić chłopaka, nie chcąc, aby się zamartwiał – Muszę kończyć, ale obiecuję wrócić na kolację. Nie denerwuj się tak.   
\- Postaram się.  
Chwilę później odłożył telefon i wrócił na dół. Anne i Gemma siedziały z Edną w kuchni, pomagając przy ciastkach, podczas gdy Michał i Robin siedzieli w salonie, ze śpiącym dzieckiem i oglądali telewizję.   
Louis przekazał im informację, które dostał od Harry’ego i wrócił do kuchni, ponownie pomagając babci, podczas gdy goście rozpakowywali się w pokojach.  
*****  
Harry miał rację, Louis nie miał się czego bać. Jego mama była cudowna, a z Gemmą szybko załapał wspólny język. Uwielbiał je i miał wrażenie, że i rodzina alfy polubiła jego.   
Mały Scotty siedział na jego kolanach Louis, podczas gdy Gemma karmiła go startym jabłkiem. Malec bardzo polubił swojego nowego wujka. Tomlinson był zachwycony siostrzeńcem Harry’ego. Maluch był niezwykle uroczy i ciężko było oderwać od niego wzrok. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że za kilka miesięcy sam będzie posiadał coś tak pięknego i niesamowitego – będzie miał swoje własne szczenię. Nie mógł się już doczekać tej chwili.   
Podczas gdy Louis i Gemma spędzali czas w salonie ze Scottym, Anne i Edna (które szybko załapały wspólny język) przygotowywały kolację, a Robin i Michał rozgrywali w kącie partię szachów. Harry właśnie w takim stanie, zastał dom, kiedy wrócił około 17.00.  
\- Harry! - Gemma jako pierwsza zauważyła brata. Podniosła się z kanapy i mocno przytuliła alfę, gdy tylko znalazła się obok niego.   
\- Hej, Gemma.  
\- Kochanie - z kuchni wyszła Anne, zastępując miejsce blondynki w ramionach Stylesa.   
\- Cześć mamo - Louis rozczulił się widząc, jak silny alfa ufnie wtula się w ramiona kobiety.  
Następnie przyszła kolej na Robina i Michała z małym Scottem, którego chwilę wcześniej alfa zabrał z ramion szatyna.   
\- Cześć kolego – wziął chłopczyka na ręce, całując go w policzek. Scotty zachichotał, klepiąc Harry’ego po twarzy pulchnymi rączkami. W wyobraźni Louis widział, jak Styles zajmuje się ich szczeniakiem.   
\- Hej Lou – pochylił się nad siedzącym omegą, całując go w czoło – Przeżyłeś? – uśmiechnął się znacząco.  
\- Było dobrze – zachichota.   
Anne przypatrywała się w z boku tej sytuacji, marząc, aby jej syn w końcu przejrzał na oczy i założył rodzinę. Najlepiej z Louisem. Widziała, że to nie jest zwykłe koleżeństwo lub przyjaźń.   
*****  
Wszyscy byli już rozmieszczeni w swoich sypialniach, przygotowując się do snu. Louis leżał w łóżku, czytając jedną z książek na temat ciąży, kiedy przyszła mu ochota na kilka ciasteczek i mleko. Schodząc po schodach zauważył, że w salonie pali się światło. Myślał, że ktoś zapomniał zgasić lamkę, więc był zaskoczony, kiedy dostrzegł Harry’ego, próbującego wygodnie ułożyć się na kanapie.   
\- Co tu robisz? – alfa był w bokserkach i koszulce. Nogi miał do połowy przykryte kocem, a pod głową miał poduszkę.  
\- Idę spać – spojrzał na omegę, który stał w wejściu.   
\- Ale dlaczego tut… - zaczął, jednak przerwał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że jego sypialnię zajęła Anne z Robinem – Oh – chwilę wpatrywał się w Stylesa, nim ponownie odezwał – Śpij u mnie.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi. Ciężko było mu uwierzyć, że Louis to zaproponował.   
\- Harry, nawet jeśli ta kanapa jest wygodna, nie nadaje się do spania.   
\- Dam radę Lou. Nie martw się o to.   
\- Będę. Wiem, że masz problemy z plecami, a spanie na kanapie tylko może to pogorszyć. Proszę, śpij u mnie – podszedł do kanapy, stając nad mężczyzną.   
\- Nie chcę ci przeszkadzać.  
\- Daj spokój, moje łóżko jest ogromne. Spokojnie się pomieścimy, no chodź – wyciągnął dłoń do Harry’ego.  
\- Dziękuję – chwycił rękę szatyna i podniósł się z kanapy. Musiał przyznać, że był zadowolony. Nie musiał spać na kanapie, zamiast tego wyśpi się w wygodnym łóżku.   
\- Idź już do mnie, ja tylko wezmę przekąskę. Maluszek ma ochotę na ciasteczka i mleko – zachichotał, nim udał się do kuchni, zostawiając za sobą alfę, który z nie umiał spuścić oka z chichoczącego Tomlinsona.   
*****  
Pomimo tego, że taka sytuacja już drugi raz miała miejsce, to wciąż było coś nowego, jednak skłamałby mówiąc, że mu się nie podoba. Obudził się wtulony w plecy omegi, z ręką na zaokrąglonym brzuchu, owinięty cudownym zapachem szatyna. Przez myśl, przeszło mu, że mógłby budzić się tak codziennie, jednak szybko wyparł to z umysłu.   
Odsunął się od Louisa, który ciągle spał i powoli podniósł się z łóżka, nie chcąc zbudzić omegi. Po szybkiej wizycie w łazience i założeniu dresów, udał się do kuchni, gdzie już urzędowały Anne i Edna.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, od razu kierując do ekspresu z kawą.  
\- Cześć kochanie – uśmiechnęła się do syna – Louis jeszcze śpi?   
\- Tak i dobrze – z pełnym kubkiem, zajął miejsce przy wyspie kuchennej – W nocy nie mógł spać, bo łapały go skurcze w nogach – wyjaśnił – Reszta śpi?  
\- Tak, jest dopiero po 7.00, więc pewnie trochę minie nim wstaną.   
\- Więc co tak wcześnie robicie na nogach?  
\- Jest jeszcze dużo do przygotowania na jutro, zresztą Louis ma dzisiaj urodziny – przypomniała mu Edna.   
\- Oh, faktycznie. Obiecałem upiec tort – spojrzał na babcię szatyna.  
\- Pamiętam – skinęła głową, uśmiechając się do kędzierzawego.   
\- Dobrze – podniósł się z miejsca – Zjem coś i biorę się do pracy.   
*****  
Louisa obudziły cudowne zapachy, które sprawiły, że z jego żołądka zaczęły dochodzić ciche pomruki. Przekręcił się na plecy i przetarł oczy, nim je otworzył.  
\- Hej – na drugiej stronie siedział Harry, a obok leżała taca z cudownie pachnącym śniadaniem – Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou.   
\- Dziękuję – podciągnął się do góry, opierając o poduszki i zagłówek.   
\- Twoja babcia prosiła, abym ci przyniósł śniadanie – położył tace na kolanach omegi – Sama zrobiła. Powiedziała, że to twoje ulubione naleśniki.   
\- Dziękuję – spojrzał na talerza zapełniony naleśnikami z czekoladą, owocami i bitą śmietaną – Miała rację, uwielbiam je – odkroił kawałek słodkiego ciasta i wsadził do ust, z których chwilę później wydostał się cichy pomruk.   
\- Dobre?   
\- Pyszne – odkroił kolejny kawałek i podsunął go do ust alfy – Spróbuje!  
W pierwszej chwili chciał odmówić, jednak kiedy zobaczył iskierki w błękitnych tęczówkach, lekkie podekscytowanie i wyczekiwanie na opinię kędzierzawego, otworzył usta i pozwolił, aby Louis wsunął do nich widelec.  
\- I jak? – przygryzł lekko wargę, w wyczekiwaniu.  
\- Są pyszne – uśmiechnął się ciepło. Rzeczywiście były bardzo smaczne i teraz żałował, że odmówił, kiedy Edna zaproponowała, aby mu kilka zrobić.   
\- Mówiłem – rozpromienił się, nabierając na widelec kolejny kawałek.   
\- Wyspałeś się? – widział zaskoczenie na twarzy szatyna – Miałeś skurcze nóg w nocy – wyjaśnił o co dokładnie chodzi.  
\- Tak, jestem wypoczęty – zapewnił.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, Harry – przewrócił oczami – Po za tym, jeśli poczuję zmęczenie to położę się na drzemkę.  
\- W porządku – odpuścił – Wiesz, może zadzwonilibyśmy do doktor Sail?  
\- Po co? – już się bał co znowu wymyślił alfa.  
\- Może znalazłby sposób na skurcze.  
\- Harry – westchnął rozdrażniony – To był pierwszy taki przypadek. Nie panikuj.  
\- Ale…  
\- To normalne w ciąży.   
\- Wiem, ale chciałbym, abyś spał w nocy.  
\- I będę, a jak nie to za dnia. Daj spokój.  
\- Telefon nie zaszkodzi – mruknął cicho.  
\- Są święta, daj jej odpocząć – przekonywał alfę. Widział jednak, że ten nie jest zadowolony – Haz, w przyszłym tygodniu mamy wizytę. Wtedy powiemy o skurczach i spytamy się, czy można coś na to poradzić. W porządku?  
\- Niech ci będzie.  
*****  
Po śniadaniu i porannej toalecie, Louis w końcu zszedł na dół. W kuchni urzędowały Edna z Anne oraz Harry. Chciał im pomóc, ale wygonili go do salonu, tłumacząc, że to jego dzień, po za tym powinien odpoczywać, skoro nie spał w nocy. Oczywiście, Harry musiał im powiedzieć.   
Marudząc pod nosem, skierował się do salonu, gdzie Robin siedziała ze Scottym. Maluch, gdy tylko zobaczył szatyna, wyciągnął w jego stronę małe rączki, aby ten go wziął w ramiona. Od razu to zrobił.  
\- Gemma i Michał jeszcze śpią? – przysiadł obok mężczyzny, sadzając na swoich kolanach dziecko.   
\- Pojechali do sklepu, podobno o czymś zapomnieli – skinął głową, nie dopytując się o nic więcej. Dokładnie wiedział po co Gemma pojechała, w końcu sam dzień wcześniej prosił ją o to. Gdybym sam miał jechać, to Harry za pewne pojechałby z nim i wtedy szatyn nie mógłby kupić alfie prezentu świątecznego. Dzięki Gemmie, Harry będzie miał niespodziankę.   
Małżeństwo wróciło niecałą godzinę później. Louis upewnił się, że Harry jest zajęty pieczeniem tortu, nim udał się z blondynką do samochodu po prezent, który chwilę później schowali w piwnicy. Upewnił się, że wszystko jest w porządku, nim wrócił na górę.   
Urodzinowy obiad był wspaniały. Edna i Anne przygotowały pyszny posiłek. Wszyscy się nim zajadali ze smakiem, dodatkowo przyjemna, rodzinna atmosfera sprawiła, że wydawał się jeszcze lepszy. Rodzina Harry’ego miała okazję, aby lepiej poznać Louisa i Ednę, z kolei oni dowiedzieli się więcej na temat pozostałej czwórki gości. Po obiedzie, odśpiewano „Happy Birthday”, a kędzierzawy wniósł tort. Louis wtedy zaczął szlochać, czym zaniepokoił innych, głównie Harry’ego (oczywiście). Uspokoili się dopiero, gdy wyjaśnił, że jest szczęśliwy, a hormony nie pomagają.   
To było naprawę miłe popołudnie. Louis po raz pierwszy, od dawna, czuł, że ma rodzinę. Co poniekąd było prawdą. Nawet jeśli on i Harry nie byli razem, dziecko, które nosił pod sercem łączyło go z rodziną alfy.   
Kiedy wszyscy byli najedzeni, Edna, Anne i Gemma poszły sprzątać (oczywiście Louis chciał pomóc, ale mu zakazano), Michał musiał przewinąć Scotta, a szatyna razem z Harrym i Robinem zostali w salonie. Niedługo później i pan Twist ich opuścił, kiedy głowa opadła mu na pierś i zaczął cicho pochrapywać – nie ma to jak krótka drzemka po posiłku.  
\- Lou – kędzierzawy odwrócił się w kierunku omegi, który siedział po drugiej stronie kanapy i czytał gazetę.  
\- Hmm? – uniósł wzrok na alfę.  
\- Wiesz – zaczął niepewnie, domyślając się jak zareaguje szatyn, na to co zaraz powie – Jest coś, co chcę ci pokazać. Tylko najpierw muszę cię prosić, aby się nie denerwował i nie kłócił.   
\- Harry, o co chodzi?  
\- Mam prezent dla ciebie.  
\- Oh, ale mówiłem…  
\- Tak, wiem. Nie chciałeś prezentów, jednak pomyślałem, że przyda ci się.   
\- Mogłeś dać go z okazji świąt – spierał się, chociaż jeszcze nie wiedział, co ma dla niego Styles.   
\- Tu mam inny prezent – podniósł się z kanapy – A teraz chodź – wystawił dłoń do omegi, aby pomóc mu wstać.   
W holu założyli zimowe buty i kurtki, po czym Harry wyprowadził szatyna przed dom. Louis od razu dostrzegł prezent.  
\- Harry, to… - nie wiedział co powiedzieć – Ja nie mogę, to… - przed wjazdem do garażu stał samochód.  
\- Louis daj spokój, to prezent.  
\- Ale bardzo drogi – pisnął.  
\- Bez przesady – alfa wzruszył ramionami – a Tobie na pewno się przyda. Nie podoba ci się?  
\- Podoba, ale to kolejna droga rzecz, którą mi kupiłeś.   
\- Louis, stać mnie. A tobie samochód się przyda. I nim po raz kolejny powiesz, że nie możesz tego przyjąć, nie oddam go. Będzie stał tutaj, więc albo możesz go ignorować, albo z niego korzystać.   
\- Jesteś niemożliwy – zaśmiał się, kręcąc głową – Dziękuję Haz – przysunął się do mężczyzny, przytulając się do niego. Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, a na jego usta wpłyną uśmiech. Objął mniejsze ciało i pocałował omegę w głowę.  
*****  
Harry był w kuchni, czekając aż woda się zagotuje, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła jego matka. Z racji późnej pory, miała na sobie szlafrok, pod którym kryła się piżama. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło, widząc swojego syna, co ten oddał.  
\- Też nie możesz spać? – podeszła do alfy, kładąc dłoń na jego plecach i lekko je pocierając.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Louis poprosił o herbatę i kawałek tortu.   
\- Skarbie, dlaczego jesteś taki uparty – pokręciła czule głową, obserwując swojego syna.   
\- Hm? – zerknął kątem oka na matkę, kiedy zalewał kubek wrzątkiem – A konkretniej?  
\- Masz tak wspaniałą omegę, obok siebie i nie chcesz dać wam szansy.  
\- Mamo – westchnął, przekręcając oczami – Nie zaczynaj ponownie tego tematu.  
\- Harry – usiadła przy kuchennej wyspie i pokazała, aby alfa zajął miejsce obok niej – Kochanie – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do mężczyzny, gdy tylko usiadł obok kobiety – Jesteś wspaniałym alfą – chwyciła dużą dłoń syna – zasługujesz na szczęście, zasługujesz na cudowną omegę, na rodzinę. A Louis może ci to dać. Widać pomiędzy wami chemię.  
\- Znasz moje zdanie – nie chciał po raz kolejny przechodzić podobnej rozmowy. Tym bardziej, że Louis rzeczywiście był w jego typie i gdyby tylko miał inne podejście do związków, dałby im szansę. Rozmowa na ten temat z Anne nie pomagała.  
\- Tak i tego nie rozumiem. Posłuchaj – widząc, że mężczyzna otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, zaczęła tłumaczyć – Wiem, że nie układało mi się w miłości. Wiem, że wiele razy cierpiałam, a ty i Gemma musieliście być tego świadkami, jednak to nie oznacza, że z tobą będzie tak samo. To, że mi zajęło więcej czasu, aby znaleźć tę właściwą osobę, nie znaczy, że i u ciebie będzie tak samo.  
\- Nie wiesz, czy Robin jest tym jedynym – westchnął ciężko – Chociaż mam nadzieję, że tak – uśmiechnął się lekko, ściskając dłoń matki.  
\- To on, na pewno.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – nie ufał słowom matki, zwłaszcza podczas rozmowy, gdy próbowała namówić go do związku.   
\- Czuję to. Nigdy nie czułam się tak z innym mężczyzną, jak z Robinem. Mam wrażenie, że po raz pierwszy tak mocno kocham alfę. To on, jestem pewna.   
\- W takim razie cieszę się. Jednak ja zdania nie zmienię.   
\- Harry…  
\- Nie mamo – przerwał jej – Jak sama zauważyłaś, Louis jest naprawdę niesamowitym omegą. Lubię go i nie będę ryzykować jego szczęścia.   
\- Nie wiesz co będzie.  
\- No właśnie, nie wiem. Nie wiem, czy by nam się ułożyło. Jeśli nie, nie chcę być powodem cierpienia Lou i sam nie chcę cierpieć. On zasługuje na kogoś, kto jest pewny, że Louis jest dla niego wszystkim.   
\- Dla ciebie nie jest? – dopytywała.  
\- Nie wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Raczej nie. Lubię go i owszem pociąga mnie fizycznie, jednak utrzymuję z nim tylko przyjacielskie relacje i to się nie zmieni. Kocham go jak przyjaciela.  
\- Pytanie – naprawdę tak jest czy tylko to sobie wmawiasz – nachyliła się lekko w kierunku Harry’ego, wpatrując się w jego zielone oczy. Miała nadzieję, że jej syn pomyśli nad tą rozmową i zastanowi się nad tym co powiedziała.   
\- Mamo… - jęknął. Miał dość tej rozmowy, dodatkowo późna pora nie pomagała.   
\- W porządku – odsunęła się – Mam nadzieję, że kiedy zorientujesz się co naprawdę czujesz, nie będzie za późno. Louis nie będzie wiecznie czekał – podniosła się z krzesła, puszczając dłoń alfy – Dobranoc kochanie – pocałowała go w czoło, nim wyszła z kuchni.   
*****  
Odczekał chwilę upewniając się, że Harry na pewno poszedł nim wygrzebał się z łóżka. Początkowo planował sam opuścić sypialnię, pod pretekstem ochoty na tort i herbatę. Jednak alfa uparł się, że to on pójdzie. W końcu skapitulował, nie chcąc, aby ten nabrał podejrzeń.   
Był napalony i dobrze wiedział, że głównym tego powodem jest ciąża. Obecność alfy w tym samym pokoju, ba w tym samym łóżku, wcale mu nie pomagała. Niewiele brakowało, a mógłby się rzucić na Harry’ego i błagać go, aby mu pomógł. Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymywał się od tego, wiedząc, że później mogłoby być pomiędzy nimi dziwnie, niezręcznie. Tego nie chciał.   
Dlatego planował skłamać i w rzeczywistości udać się do łazienki na dole, aby sobie ulżyć. Harry jednak popsuł jego plan. Mimo to miał okazję i tak to zrobić, jednak musiał działać szybko i modlić się, aby Styles jak najdłużej siedział w kuchni.  
Otworzył szafę, wygrzebując z niej średniej wielkości pudełko, z którym pospiesznie udał się do łazienki, pamiętając o przekręceniu zamka.  
*****  
Po kilku minutach siedzenia w kuchni i rozmyślania nad słowami matki, doszedł do wniosku, że to i tak nie ma sensu. On zdania nie zmieni i koniec. Zszedł z barowego krzesła i wrócił do blatu, gdzie stał kubek z chłodną już herbata. Jeszcze raz postawił wodę i czekając, aż się zagotuje wylał starą, przygotowują kubek i odkroił kawałek tortu dla Louisa. Kiedy wszystko było już gotowe wziął talerzyk z ciastem oraz kubek z herbatą i skierował się do sypialni omegi. Był zaskoczony, kiedy nie zastał go w łóżku.   
\- Louis – rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając chłopaka. Nigdzie go nie było.  
Odstawił na stolik nocny, to co trzymał w dłoniach i skierował się do łazienki, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to nie tam udał się szatyn. Był przy drzwiach, kiedy usłyszał cichy jęk. Zaniepokoiło go to lekko.  
\- Lou? – zapukał delikatnie w drzwi – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Oh…j-ja…t-tak – to wcale go nie uspokoiło, wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Louis, proszę otwórz – ponownie zaczął pukać.   
\- Z-za chwilę – wystękał – H-Harry, wszystko d-dobrze.  
Już miał ponownie zacząć się dobijać i prosić by go wpuścił, kiedy usłyszał długi jęk i głos omegi wypowiadający „kurwa, tak”. Wtedy do niego dotarło się dzieje, za drzwiami łazienki. Wciągnął mocno powietrze i doszedł do niego mocny, słodki, zapach omegi. To tylko bardziej go upewniło. Jego wilk mruczał z rozkoszy i ślinił się na myśl, by posiąść omegę. Wiedział, że to nie będzie prowadzić do niczego dobrego. Szybko wycofał się z pokoju i zszedł do salonu, gdzie opadł na kanapę, próbując uspokoić wilka i swoje zmysły.   
Do sypialni wrócił 15 minut później. Na szczęście Louis siedział w łóżku i konsumował tort. Gdy tylko zauważył, że alfa wrócił, spuścił głowę, a jego policzki pokrył szkarłatny rumieniec. Harry zajął drugą stronę łóżka, zastanawiając się co powiedzieć i czy w ogóle warto się odzywać. Siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy, dopóki Louis nie postanowił tego przerwać.  
\- To skutek uboczny ciąży – mruknął, ciągle wpatrując się w talerzyk z resztami ciasta.   
\- Oh – odchrząknął – To w porządku.   
\- Proszę, zapomnijmy o tym – nieśmiało spojrzał na alfę – Niech ten mały epizod nie sprawi, że będzie dziwnie.  
\- Tak, to dobry pomysł – zgodził się. Również nie chciał, aby to coś zmieniło w ich relacjach – Um, dobranoc – pocałował szatyna w bok głowy, nim położył się wygodnie na materacu i odwrócił plecami do chłopaka, próbując zasnąć.  
Louis dokończył tort i po wypiciu pół kubka herbaty, zgasił światło i również po chwili zasnął.


	9. Chapter 9

Na szczęście następnego dnia nie było tak niezręcznie, jak spodziewali się, że może być. Tak jakby faktycznie zapomnieli o wydarzeniach z nocy. To pozwoliło im się uspokoić i odetchnąć z ulgą. Po tym, jak opuścili ciepłe łóżko i skorzystali z toalety, nie przejmując się tym, że byli w piżamach, zeszli do salonu. Jak się okazało, w pomieszczeniu brakowało jedynie Gemmy, która jeszcze przewijała i karmiła Scotta.   
\- Pomyśleliśmy, że najpierw odpakujemy prezenty, a później zjemy śniadanie – zaproponowała Anne, kiedy po złożeniu sobie świątecznych życzeń, Harry i Louis zajęli wolne miejsca na kanapie.   
\- Louis, dasz radę? – Styles spojrzał na omegę. Jemu to nie przeszkadzało, ale przecież Tomlinson jest w ciąży.  
\- Harry – przewrócił oczami, to już stało się zwyczajem – Nie umrę z głodu, jeśli zjemy śniadanie trochę później. Dziecko też nie – dodał szybko, widząc, że alfa otwiera ponownie usta.  
\- No dobra – burknął, wywołując tym cichy śmiech innych. Chwilę później dołączyła do nich Gemma z dzieckiem i usiadła obok swojego męża. Zaczęli obdarowywać się prezentami, otwierając je i dziękując poszczególnym osobom.   
\- To wszystko? – Anne spojrzała w kierunku choinki, kiedy ostatnia paczka trafiła do Edny.   
\- Jeszcze mój prezent dla Lou – wyjaśnił Styles – Ale po niego muszę iść do garażu.   
\- Ja też muszę iść po prezent dla ciebie, więc dobrze się składa – Louis podniósł się z kanapy i udał się do piwnicy, podczas gdy kędzierzawy założył buty zimowe z płaszczem i wyszedł z domu.   
Louis wrócił chwilę później, z niewielką klatką, w której drzemał mały, czarny kotek, z białymi plamami. Harry’ego jeszcze nie było, więc zajął swoje poprzednie miejsce, kładąc klatkę na kolanach. Mały Scotty, zaczął piszczeć i wyrywać się z ramion ojca, kiedy zobaczył zwierzaka. Omega wyciągnął kotka z klatki i zbliżył się do malca, aby mógł go pogłaskać. Chwilę później usłyszeli trzask drzwi, a zaraz po nim rozniosło się ciche poszczekiwanie. Do salonu wpadła mała, jasna kulka, goniąc dookoła i szczekając.   
\- Haz? – Louis spojrzał na alfę, który pojawił się również w pomieszczeniu – To… - zaczął, jednak przerwał cicho chichocząc – Mieliśmy podobne pomysły na prezent – Harry nie wiedział o czym mówi szatyn, dopóki nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co trzyma w ramionach.   
\- Oh, to dla mnie – uśmiechnął się szeroko, obserwując, jak szatyn podchodzi do niego.  
\- Mówiłeś, że chciałbyś kota – podał mu małego zwierzaka.  
\- A ty, że chciałbyś psa – spojrzał na szczeniaka, który targał papier ozdobny, w który jeszcze przed chwilą był owinięty jeden z prezentów.   
\- No tak – zaśmiał się i wziął szczeniaka, kiedy oddał kota mężczyźnie – Skąd wiedziałeś, że chcę goldena? – usiadł na kanapie, z psem na rękach.  
\- Edna mi powiedziała – spojrzał z wdzięcznością na kobietę, kiedy zajmował miejsce obok omegi.   
\- Dziękuję – spojrzał na Stylesa, napotykając jego szmaragdowe tęczówki.   
\- Skoro prezenty rozdane, proponuję śniadanie – Anne zwróciła na siebie uwagę, podrywając się do góry.  
Niecałą godzinę później siedzieli razem przy stole, zajadając się wyśmienitym śniadaniem, które przygotowały Anne i Edna.   
*****  
Święta szybko minęły i dwa dni później Louis i Harry, żegnali się z gośćmi. Ponownie zostali we dwoje, a kędzierzawy mógł wrócić do swojej sypialni. Nowi członkowie rodziny wprowadzili trochę zamieszania w ich życie, jednak nie przeszkadzało im to. A wręcz przeciwnie, uznali to, jako dobre przygotowanie przed pojawieniem się dziecka. W końcu, kiedy maluch się urodzi, będą mieli mniej czasu dla siebie.   
Biszkopt ( Bo pasuje do niego, Harry! Jest przecież biszkoptowy – wyjaśnił szatyn) i Potem (Zawsze tak chciałem nazwać kota – upierał się alfa) byli prawdziwymi wulkanami energii. Zwłaszcza, gdy byli razem. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili i często bawili się razem, lub odbywali wspólne drzemki. Niestety posiadanie dwóch zwierzaków, po za chaosem, wprowadziło do ich domu większy bałagan. Dlatego Harry postanowił, że przyda im się pomoc przy utrzymaniu porządku. Louis oczywiście protestował, jednak Harry uparł się przy swoim, tłumacząc, że wkrótce szatyn nie będzie w stanie sprzątać tak dużego domu. Uległ i tym sposobem, z rozpoczęciem nowego roku, w domu pojawiła się Grace – około czterdziestoletnia, przemiła kobieta. Szeroki uśmiech i dobry humor, praktycznie jej nie opuszczał. Przychodziła do nich 3 razy w tygodniu, a Louis uwielbiał spędzać z nią czas. Jak się dowiedział kobieta miała dwójkę dzieci – 12 – letnią Sophię i 7 – letniego Tony’ego, których czasem przyprowadzała ze sobą do pracy. Ani Louis, ani Harry nie mieli nic przeciwko. Bardzo polubili dzieci i chętnie grali z nimi w różne gry, a raz czy dwa zabrali ich również do kina.  
Czas mijał, kończył się styczeń, a zatem zbliżała się kolejna wizyta u lekarze. Oboje byli nią bardzo podekscytowani, ponieważ to na niej mieli się dowiedzieć, jakiej płci jest ich szczenię. Niestety musieli poczekać jeszcze tydzień. Natomiast dzisiaj mieli z Harrym pojechać wybrać farby i meble do pokoju dla dziecka. Co prawda nie znali jeszcze płci, jednak im to nie przeszkadzało. Nie planowali kierować się płcią przy dekorowaniu pokoiku.  
Louis wszedł do salonu, gdzie zastał Grace.  
\- Louis – uśmiechnęła się ciepło, widząc szatyna – Wszystko lśni, więc zbieram się do domu. Sophia występuje dzisiaj ze swoją grupą taneczną.   
\- Życz jej powodzenia ode mnie.  
\- Oczywiście – przytuliła Tomlinsona na pożegnanie, nim opuściła dom.   
Louis wygodni rozłożył się na kanapie, sięgając po książkę, która leżała na stoliczku. Miał jeszcze trochę czasu, nim Harry wróci ze spotkania i pojadą na zakupy. Niewiele jednak udało mu się przeczytać. Od chwili relaksu oderwał go dzwonek przy drzwiach. Niechętnie zwlókł się z kanapy i poszedł do holu, gładząc lekko swój odstający brzuszek.   
Uchylił drzwi, zastając przed wejściem osobę, której najmniej się spodziewał.  
\- M-mama? – był zaskoczony jej wizytą. Od kilku miesięcy nie kontaktowali się ze sobą. Ostatni raz był, jak szatyn zostawił jej wiadomość na poczcie głosowej, w której poinformował ją, że zostanie babcią. On jednak nie odpowiedziała, więc był bardzo zaskoczony, że go odwiedziła.   
\- Louis – jej głos był ostry, a mina wyrażała niezadowolenie – Co to ma być? – przepchnęła się obok szatyna, wchodząc do domu.  
\- Cześć mamo, też tęskniłem – powiedział spokojnie, przewracając oczami i zamykając drzwi.   
\- Louisie Williamie Tomlinson, jestem na ciebie bardzo zła. Zawiodłam się na tobie – stała na przeciwko chłopaka, z założonymi rękoma na piersi.   
\- Mamo, możesz mi powiedzieć o co chodzi? – nie podobało mu się zachowanie kobiety. Nie interesuje się nim, nawet po tym, jak powiedział jej o ciąży i nagle bez zapowiedzi przyjeżdża do niego, od razu mając o coś pretensje.   
\- Odsłuchałam twoją wiadomość – zaczęła.  
\- Którą nagrałem ci jakieś dwa miesiące temu – wtrącił złośliwie, jednak zamilkł widząc wściekły wzrok matki.   
\- Louis – powiedziała twardo – Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić. Kiedy odsłuchałam wiadomość, myślałam, że poznałeś jakiegoś miłego alfę, związałeś się z nim i teraz będziecie mieć dziecko. Babcia jednak powiedziała mi co innego.   
\- Mamo, nie rozumiem o co się tak wściekasz. Jak widzisz jestem w porządku, a Harry bardzo mnie wspiera.   
\- Pozwoliłeś, aby alfa zmusił cię do pomocy w rui! Mało tego zaszedłeś w ciążę! – krzyczał, wywołując tym zdenerwowanie i zirytowanie u Louisa – Jesteś samotną omegą z dzieckiem.   
\- Nie rozumie dlaczego to jest dla ciebie takie straszne? – jego wściekłość rosła, jednak starał się tego nie pokazywać – Owszem, nie mam alfy, jednak nie jestem z tym sam. Harry jest przy mnie. Nawet jeśli nie chce się wiązać, nie zostawi mnie samego z dzieckiem.   
\- To za mało – upierała się – Ten dupek, powinien wziąć pełną odpowiedzialność, za to co się stało.  
\- I zrobił to – nie podobało mu się to, jak jego matka wypowiadała się o Stylesie – Kupił ten dom, płaci praktycznie za wszystko, doba o mnie i dziecko.   
\- Nie, powinien się z tobą związać – upierała się – Nie robiąc tego, zniszczył ci życie. Nie będzie łatwo znaleźć ci partnera.  
\- Mamo…  
\- Louis, wiem coś o tym. Byłam dwukrotnie w takiej sytuacji. Samotne omegi z dzieckiem, nie są dobrze postrzegane. Nie łatwo znaleźć kogoś odpowiedniego.  
\- Tobie się udało, więc dlaczego zakładasz, że mi się nie uda?  
\- To nie to, martwię się – zbliżyła się do chłopaka. Była już spokojniejsza, podobnie jak szatyn – Louis martwię się o ciebie, chcę jak najlepiej.   
\- Wiem mamo, ale jest dobrze – zapewnił kobitę.   
\- Lou, tu już nie chodzi tylko o to, że będziesz omegą z dzieckiem bez alfy. Dodatkowym problemem jest Harry. On ciągle będzie gdzieś obok was, a to może od ciebie odstraszać inne alfy.  
\- Nie wiesz tego – pokręcił głową – Mamo proszę, nie zamartwiaj się tym tak.   
\- Louis, nie podo…  
Wypowiedź Jay została przerwana, gdy drzwi się otwarły i w holu pojawił się Harry. O ile jeszcze chwilę wcześniej Louis miał nadzieję, że w końcu jego mama się uspokoiła i skończą tą beznadziejną kłótnię, tak teraz wiedział, że to niemożliwe, gdy tylko kobieta spojrzała na Stylesa.  
\- Ty – wycedziła, mrużąc gniewnie oczy.  
Alfa stał w wejściu, zdezorientowany. Obca kobieta stała w jego domu, wpatrując się w niego z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy. Do tego obok stał zaniepokojony Louis.   
\- Um…o co chodzi?  
\- Jak mogłeś zrobić to mojemu synowi?! – ponownie zaczęła krzyczeć – Zmusiłeś go do seksu, zapłodniłeś i teraz nie chcesz się wiązać. Zniszczyłeś mu życie.  
\- Słucham? - zmarszczył brwi, próbując nie pokazać swojego gniewu. Nie podobało mu się zachowanie matki Louisa – On tak powiedział?   
\- Bronił cię – prychnęła – Przekonałeś mojego syna, jego przyjaciół i moją matkę, że zależy ci na dobru Louisa i dziecka. Mnie nie oczarujesz.   
\- Nie rozumiem na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że jest inaczej? – założył ręce na piersi, przyglądając się Jay z niezadowoleniem.   
\- Nie chcesz się z nim związać!  
\- To już chyba nie twoja sprawa. Louis rozumie, zresztą miałbym go skazywać na życie z kimś, kogo nie kocha?  
\- Przez to co zrobiłeś, skazałeś go na życie samemu.  
\- Lou, jest wspaniałym omegą i nie sądzę, aby nasze dziecko miałoby przeszkodzić mu w znalezieniu miłości.   
\- Jestem i…  
\- Dość! – szatyn miał dość stania z boku i bycia świadkiem kłótni swojej matki i Harry’ego. Nie podobało mu się zachowanie Jay, nie podobało mu się, że przyjechała bez zapowiedzi, nie podobało mu się, że nie odezwała się do niego, gdy powiedział jej o dziecku, a teraz robi z siebie zmartwioną matkę – Mamo, to czy jesteśmy z Harrym związani, czy nie, jest naszą prywatną sprawą. Nie podoba mi się, że go atakujesz, kiedy stara się jak najlepiej dla mnie i dziecka. A teraz – wziął głęboki wdech i po wypuszczeniu powietrza kontynuował – nie chcę być niegrzeczny, ale mamy z Harrym coś do załatwienia. Powinnaś już iść.  
\- Wyrzucasz mnie? – widoczne było zdziwienie na jej twarzy. Nie spodziewała się, że jej syn tak się zachowa.  
\- Myślę, że dopóki nie uświadomisz sobie, że to moje życie i nie zmienisz nastawienia do Harry’ego, lepiej, abyś nas nie odwiedzała.   
\- Louis – była oburzona.  
\- Kocham cię mamo, ale nie pozwolę, abyś tak się zachowywała względem Harry’ego. Stara się, zresztą to również moja wina, że jesteśmy w takiej sytuacji.  
\- Świetnie – wycedziła, nim opuściła budynek, nie zapominając, aby trzasnąć drzwiami na znak swojego oburzenia.   
\- Wszystko dobrze? – Harry od razu znalazł się przy szatynie, a zmartwienie było wymalowane na jego twarzy.   
\- Tak, jedziemy? – uśmiechnął się lekko do alfy.  
\- Na pewno chcesz jechać? Możemy innym…  
\- Harry, chcę jechać dzisiaj – przerwał mu.  
\- W porządku – pomógł założyć szatynowi kurtkę i poczekał, aż ten ubierze buty – Gdzie zwierzaki?  
\- Myślę, że śpią. Tylko… - niepewnie zerknął na mężczyznę, gdy ten otwierał mu drzwi.  
\- Co się stało?  
\- Potem…on rozpruł rękaw twojego swetra.   
\- Który? – zapytał z lekkim niepokojem, miał przeczucia.   
\- Ten zielony – przyznał z bólem. Wiedział, że to ulubiony sweter Harry’ego – Przepraszam, nie upilnowałem go.  
\- Nie twoja wina – westchnął smutno – Niepotrzebnie zostawiałem go w salonie – położył dłoń na plecach omegi, gdy tylko zamknął dom i skierowali się do samochodu – Może da się naprawić – nadzieja była dosłyszalna w jego głosie.  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Eh…i tak pewnie temu kocurowi wybaczę – mruknął, wywołując tym chichot rozbawienia u omegi.  
*****  
Podczas podróży do sklepu, wzrok kędzierzawego co chwilę uciekał do omegi. Pomimo tego, że Louis zapewnił go, że dobrze się czuje i chce jechać do sklepu, widział również, że spotkanie z matką zaprząta jego głowę. Był nieobecny myślami, głowę miał opartą o szybę, a wzrok utkwiony w mijającym widoku. Wiedział, że to nie jego wina, mimo to sumienie lekko go dręczyło. W końcu to o niego Louis pokłócił się z matką.   
Harry odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy dojechali pod sklep. Miał dość tej ociężałej, lekko duszącej atmosfery, która (jego zdaniem) panowała w samochodzie. Opuścili pojazd i Harry zatrzymał się, czekając, aż przejedzie samochód, nim będą mogli przejść na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdował się sklep z wyposażeniem dziecięcych pokoi. Louis jednak, będąc ciągle w swoim świecie, nie zauważył pędzącego pojazdu, ani tego, że alfa się zatrzymał.  
Mocne szarpnięci i warknięcie, wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Harry zaciskał dłoń na ramieniu omegi, przytrzymując go przy swoim boku.   
\- Oszalałeś Louis? – warknął, gniewnie spoglądając na szatyna. Pomimo tego, że jego serce ciągle drżało ze strachu, był zły na Tomlinsona, za nieuwagę. Jego wilk cicho warczał – O mało nie potrącił cię samochód.  
\- J-ja przepraszam – powoli do niego docierało, co o mało się nie stało. Mógł zranić siebie i dziecko.   
\- Już dobrze – przytulił do siebie małego omegą, widząc jak jego ciało drży – Po prostu bądź uważniejszy.  
\- Postaram się – mruknął w pierś alfy, zaciągając się jego zapachem. Od razu poczuł jak się uspokaja, wiedział, że jest bezpieczny.   
\- Louis – ujął twarz szatyna w dłonie, zmuszając chłopaka, aby na niego spojrzał – Proszę nie zamartwiaj się rozmową z matką. Musi ochłonąć i na pewno przemyśli wszystko jeszcze raz. Będzie dobrze. Pogodzicie się.  
\- Mhm – mruknął. Miał nadzieję, że Harry ma rację i jego matka zmieni postawę.   
\- A teraz się skup, bo musimy urządzić pokój dla naszego szczeniaka – położył dłoń na brzuchu omegi, ukrytym pod zimową kurtką.   
\- Nie mogę się doczekać – uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, pozwalając, aby ten poprowadził go do sklepu.   
Około godziny później zmierzali z powrotem do domu. Louis siedział szczęśliwy na miejscu pasażera, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy dostarczą im mebelki. Póki co, wzięli ze sobą tylko farby. Planowali pomalować pokój na jasny, zielony kolor, ale jedna ze ścian miała być błękitna. Dodatkowo Louis postanowił poprosić Zayna, by namalował coś na ścianach. Do tego kupili piękny komplet - łóżeczko, przewijak i szafa z komodą, z jasnego, sosnowego drewna. Dodatkowo wybrali błękitne zasłonki do okna i tego samego koloru, miękki dywan. Harry postanowił jeszcze kupić wygodny fotel, w którym Louis mógłby karmić ich dziecko, z kolei omega nie potrafiąc się opanować, kupił kilka pluszaków.   
\- Po tym, jak poznamy płeć, możemy zacząć zapełniać szafki ubrankami – zauważył Harry, widząc jak podekscytowany tym wszystkim stał się omega.   
\- Wiem – pisnął, podskakując lekko na fotelu pasażera – Nie mogę się doczekać.  
\- Jeszcze tydzień, w krótce będziemy wiedzieć – zaśmiał się, klapiąc szatyna po udzie.  
\- To tak długo – marudził, pocierając swój brzuch – Jestem głodny.  
\- Chcesz się gdzieś zatrzymać?  
\- Mamy ochotę na hamburgera – Harry uwielbiał, kiedy szatyn mówił w imieniu swoim i ich nienarodzonego szczeniaka.   
\- Jak sobie życzycie – skinął, nim skręcił w lewo, kierując się do miejsca, gdzie znajdowała się niewielka, ale przyjemna knajpka.   
*****  
Minęło kilka dni. Sprawa z Jay powoli przestawała zaprzątać głowę szatyna, mimo to ciągle odczuwał lekki niepokój. Nie miał jednak wpływu na to. To jego matka musiała pierwsza się odezwać. On nic nie może zrobić, dopóki Jay nie uspokoi się i wszystkiego nie przemyśli, dochodząc do odpowiednich wniosków.   
Harry siedział w gabinecie, pisząc jakieś ważne maile. Louis z kolei czekał na alfę. Styles kupił bilety do kina, gdy tylko usłyszał, że Louis chce iść na „Piękną i Bestię”. Co prawda to nie było dla niego, ale jeśli miał tym sprawić radość omedze, mógł się pomęczyć. Zresztą może nie będzie tak źle.   
Szatyn siedział w salonie, bawiąc się z Biszkopet. Początkowo turlał mu piłkę, jednak później siłowali się w przeciąganiu sznurka. Wcześniej towarzyszył im również Potem, jednak ostatecznie zrezygnował na rzecz drzemki. Nie trwałą ona jednak długo. Wybudził go dźwięk dzwonka i piskliwe szczekanie Biszkopta.   
Louis podniósł się z podłogi, idąc w stronę drzwi. Za nim pobiegł szczeniak i powolnym krokiem podążał kot, ciekawi, kto zakłócił ich spokój.   
\- Mamo? – nie spodziewał się ponownie spotkać Jay.  
\- Witaj Boo – uśmiechnęła się ciepło – Mogę?  
\- Um…jasne – odsunął się, robiąc miejsce dla kobiety. Potem i Biszkop od razu znaleźli się przy kobiecie, obwąchując ją. Pozbyła się kurtki i bitów, po czym Louis poprowadził ją do salonu.  
\- Ładnie – usiadła na kanapie, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.   
\- Dziękuję – skinął – Napijesz się czegoś?  
\- Nie, przyszłam tylko na chwilę. Zaraz musze jechać na lotnisko, mam samolot do Szkocji.   
\- W porządku – przysiadł na jednym z foteli.  
\- Chciałam przeprosić – zaczęła.  
\- Potem! – krzyk Louis lekko zbił ją z topu.   
\- Słucham?  
\- Mówiłem do kota – wskazał na zwierzaka, który przymierzał się do drapania po kanapie – Harry nazwał go Potem.  
\- Oryginalnie, – skupiła wzrok na kocie, który teraz ułożył się obok Biszkopta, śpiącego przy kominku i wrócił do drzemki – ale i myląco.  
\- Czasem Harry jest dziwny - zaśmiał się.   
\- Wracając – ponownie wróciła wzrokiem na syna – Przepraszam za moje ostatnie zachowanie. Nie powinnam tak napadać na ciebie, ani Harry’ego. Martwiłam się i dalej to robię. Jednak porozmawiałam z babcią, przemyślałam to i uznałam, że to twoje życie i sam umiesz ocenić co jest dobre dla ciebie.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – lekki uśmiech wpłynął na wąskie wargi szatyna.   
\- Jednak, jeśli coś pójdzie źle, możesz na mnie liczyć. Wiem, że od jakiegoś czasu byłam beznadzieją matką. Mało się odzywała, nie oddzwoniłam po odsłuchaniu wiadomości od ciebie, jednak kocham cię. I będę przy tobie  
\- Dziękuję mamo – usiadł obok Jay, wtulając się w jej ramiona – Też cię kocham.   
\- Jak się w ogóle czujesz Boo? Jak szczenię?  
\- Oboje mamy się dobrze. Harry dba o to, byśmy mieli wszystko co potrzebne – odruchowo położył dłoń na brzuchu, lekko go gładząc. Robił tak za każdym razem, gdy mówił o dziecku.   
\- To dobrze – z czułością spojrzał na brzuch szatyna – Tak w ogóle, jest Harry? Jego też powinnam przeprosić.   
\- Jest w gabinecie, pracuje – podniósł się z kanapy – Zawołam go.  
\- Nie przeszkadzaj mu – poprosiła – Przekaż mu moje przeprosiny, a ja zrobię to ponowie przy najbliższej okazji.  
\- Jesteś pewna?  
\- Oczywiście – podniosła się, stając obok syna – Muszę jechać. Boję się, że będą korki na drodze.  
\- W porządku – razem udali się do holu, gdzie po założeniu przez Jay kurtki i butów, pożegnali się i chwilę później obserwował, jak taksówka, z jego matką w środku, odjeżdża.   
*****  
\- Harry, szybko – zbliżając się do schodów, wołał kędzierzawego.  
\- Idę - z pokoju wyłonił się alfa, zapinając guziki swojej pstrokatej koszuli. Z rozczuleniem obserwował Louisa, który był bliski skakania z podekscytowania. Dzisiaj mieli wizytę u lekarza, na której dowiedzą się, jakiej płci jest ich szczeniak. Louis nie mógł się doczekać tej chwili, oboje nie mogli.   
\- Pośpiesz się – piszczał, zaczynając niecierpliwie podskakiwać.  
\- Louis, uważaj bo spadniesz – ostrzegł omegę, wiedząc jak stoi przy krawędzi.  
\- Harry – jęknął – Ruszaaaa…. – pisk wydostał się z ust szatyna, kiedy jego noga ześlizgnęła się ze stopnia. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja, alfy, który złapał go, ponownie stawiając na nogach, zapewne spadłby ze schodów.   
\- Widzisz? – warknął. Był wściekły, za to, że Louis go nie posłuchał, oraz przerażony, że Louisowi i dziecku mogłoby się coś stać – Dlaczego nie słuchasz?  
\- J-ja przepraszam, alfa – powiedział drżącym głosem. Jego wilk kulił się, cicho skomląc. Harry go ostrzegał, jednak on nie posłuchał. Mógł zrobić krzywdę dziecku.   
\- Wystraszyłeś mnie – przyciągnął omegę do uścisku, chcąc uspokoić swoje i jego rozszalałe serce.   
\- Przepraszam – powtórzył, ukrywając twarz w piersi alfy i zaciągając się jego zapachem. Stali tak przez chwilę, nim Louis się odsunął, przypominając o wizycie u dr Sail. Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach, asekurowany przez Stylesa.  
*****  
\- Witam przyszłych rodziców – dr Sail posłał szeroki uśmiech Louisowi i Harry’emu, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg gabinetu. Chwilę wcześniej szatyn miał przeprowadzane podstawowe badania i po wyjściu pielęgniarki pojawiła się lekarka – Jak samopoczucie?  
\- Bardzo dobre.  
\- Widzę, że waga w porządku, ciśnienie również – kobieta zerkała do akt Louisa – To dobrze. A jak dolegliwości ciążowe? – odłożyła teczkę na biurko i spojrzała na omegę.   
\- Coraz częściej pojawiają się skurcze nóg, ale póki co mi nie puchną. Sporadycznie zdarzają się również bóle pleców.   
\- A występują zawroty głowy lub jej bóle, senność, zmęczenie?  
\- Zdarza się, ale nie za często.  
Dr Sail jedynie pokiwała głową, zapisując coś. Chwilę później ponownie spojrzała na mężczyzn, którzy siedzieli po drugiej stronie biurka.   
\- Tutaj jest recepta na witaminy – wyciągnęła rękę z kartką, jednak nim Louis zdążył ją zabrać, zrobił to Harry, chowając do portfela – A teraz zapraszam na kozetkę – wskazał dłonią miejsce, gdzie znajdowała się wspomniana rzecz.   
Louis posłusznie zajął na niej miejsce, kładąc się i podciągając koszulkę. Harry usiadł na wolnym krześle, podczas gdy Dorotha przysiadła koło sprzętu. Rozsmarowała chłodny żel po ciepłej skórze szatyna, na co ten się lekko wzdrygnął.   
\- Wasz maluch – powiedziała wesoło, gdy na ekranie pojawił się czarno-biały obraz ich szczeniaka.   
\- Czy wszystko z nim dobrze? – oczywiście Harry martwił się o dziecko i musiał wiedzieć, że wszystko z nim w porządku.   
\- Tak, wasze szczenię jest zdrowe i silne – oddech ulgi wydostał się z pomiędzy warg alfy.  
\- Możemy poznać płeć? – poekscytowanie i niecierpliwość były wymalowane na twarzy omegi.   
\- Oczywiście – wróciła wzrokiem na ekran i chwilę przesuwała głowicę po brzuch Tomlinsona – Mam – spojrzała na Louisa i Harry’ego – Gratuluję, będziecie mieć córkę.  
Louis spojrzał ze łzami w oczach na alfę. Widział, jak zielone oczy błyszczą. Odnalazł rękę Harry’ego, sięgając po nią.   
\- Śpioszki się przydadzą – szatyn przypomniał kędzierzawemu o małych śpioszkach, które kupili kilka tygodni wcześniej.  
\- Tak – skinął szczęśliwie – Dziękuję – nachylił się, całując omegę w czoło.


	10. Chapter 10

Louis był w 20 tygodniu ciąży, kiedy dowiedział się, że w ciągu kilku dni odwiedzi ich Des Styles, ojciec Harry’ego. Miał przyjechać również Liam, ale on postanowił zatrzymać się u Zayna. Budowa fili firmy Stylesa, została zakończona i miało odbyć się oficjalne otwarcie oraz bankiet. Z tego co mówił kędzierzawy, Des miał zostać na kilka dni. Oczywiście nie przeszkadzało to Louisowie, jednak nie ukrywał, że lekko stresował się tą wizytą.   
Wiedział, że nie jest w związku z Harrym, jednak to dalej ojciec jego przyjaciela i dziadek ich córeczki. Chcą jak najlepiej wypaść w oczach Desa, postanowił przygotować kolację. Harry próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, jednak omega się uparł. W końcu odpuścił, jednak postanowił pomóc szatynowi. Nie chciał, aby większą część dnia spędził sam w kuchni, gotując. Przygotowali pieczeń i karmelizowane warzywa. Dodatkowo Harry, z pomocą Louisa, upiekli jabłecznik, który według słów alfy, był ulubionym ciastem jego ojca.   
Tomlinson nakrywał do stołu, gdy po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka. Od razu wywołało to zamieszanie u Biszkopta, który pobiegł do drzwi piskliwie poszczekując. Potem, z kolei spał, zwinięty na kanapie, nie przejmując się niczym. Ułożył talerze i ruszył do holu, gdzie zapewne wciąż był Harry z ich gościem.   
\- Ach, ty musisz być Louis – ledwo pojawił się w pomieszczeniu, jak usłyszał gruby męski głos. Obok Harry’ego zauważył starszego mężczyznę. Był wzrostu kędzierzawego, z lekką nadwagą. Siwe włosy zdobiły jego głowę, a niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w szatyna. Na pomarszczonej twarzy, pojawił się uprzejmy uśmiech.  
\- Tak – podszedł bliżej – Miło mi poznać – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku starszego alfy.   
\- Mnie również – uścisnął rękę omegi – Jak się czujecie? Słyszałem, że będę miał wnuczkę.  
\- Tak, oboje czujemy się bardzo dobrze. Harry tego pilnuje – zaśmiał się.  
\- Chodź tato – alfa sięgnął po torbę ojca – Pokażę ci pokój. Za pół godziny kolacja.  
\- Myślałem, że pojedziemy do restauracji – ruszył za synem i Louisem.  
\- Tak planowałem, ale Louis uparł się coś ugotować – wyjaśnił Harry, a na policzki szatyna wkradł się lekki rumieniec.   
\- Masz wspaniałego omegę – pochwalił chłopaka, czym wywołał zmieszanie Tomlinsona, a jego policzki jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniły.  
\- Tato, dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteśmy razem.  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że coś się zmieniło – westchnął cierpiętniczo – Jest taki głupi – tym razem zwrócił się do Louisa – Mam jednak nadzieję, że się opamięta, nim ktoś mu cię ukradnie – uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, ponownie zawstydzając omegę.   
\- Tato, lepiej chodź już na górę – Harry widząc jak wygląda Louis, postanowił mu pomóc.  
\- Dobrze, dobrze – zaśmiał się – Już kończę – ruszył po schodach, podążając za synem.   
Pół godziny później siedzieli wspólnie przy stole w jadalni, jedząc kolację przygotowaną przez Louisa. Des pochwalił szatyna za wyśmienity posiłek, co wywołało zadowolenie u omegi. Tomlinson na szczęście już nie denerwował się tak bardzo, jak wcześniej. Des okazał się bardzo miłym i przyjacielskim człowiekiem. Był bardzo podekscytowany faktem, że zostanie dziadkiem po raz kolejny i tym razem będzie miał wnuczkę. Zapowiedział, że ma zamiar ją rozpieszczać, bo jak stwierdził „Jeśli mój uparty syn nie zmądrzeje, prawdopodobnie nie da mi więcej wnucząt”.   
To był naprawdę miły wieczór i Louis cieszył się, że mógł poznać Desa Stylesa.   
*****  
Następnego dnia odbyło się oficjalne otwarcie filii, połączone z bankietem, odbywającym się w budynku firmy. Harry zaproponował Louisowi, aby udał się tam z nim. Początkowo omega, nie był przekonany, jednak zgodził się, gdy alfa powiedział mu, że będzie tam również Zayn.   
Budynek filii był wysoki i przeszklony. Bardzo nowoczesny, zarówno z zewnątrz, jak i w środku. Idealnie wpisywał się w okolicę, w której się znajdował. Bankiet odbywał się głównym holu. Po prawej stronie od wejście znajdowały się stoły z jedzeniem. Przed kontuarem, który usytuowany był na środku pomieszczenia, stał bar, a po przeciwnej stronie od bufetu porozstawiane były fotele i krzesła ze stolikami.   
Louis nie znając prawie nikogo, trzymał się blisko Harry’ego, jednak dość szybko zaczął się nudzić. Alfa rozmawiał z różnymi osobami, głównie poruszając sprawy biznesowe. Odetchnął z ulga, kiedy pojawił się przy nich Liam z Zaynem. W końcu zobaczył więcej znajomych twarzy. Louis skorzystał z okazji, że znalazł przyjaciela i zaciągnął go na jedną z kanap, potrzebując usiąść.  
\- Boisz się, że się zgubi – zaśmiał się szatyn, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel śledzi wzrokiem swojego chłopaka.   
\- Stęskniłem się – mruknął, lekko rumieniąc – Nie wiedzieliśmy się miesiąc, ale za niedługo to się zmieni – w końcu przeniósł wzrok na Tomlinsona.   
\- Liam przeprowadza się do Londynu? – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.   
\- Tak – skinął z podekscytowaniem – Des zgodził się, aby pomógł tutaj Harry’emu. Na razie pomieszkuje u nas, ale szuka czegoś tylko dla naszej dwójki – wyjaśniał radośnie.   
\- Niall i Amy będą mieć mieszkanie tylko dla siebie – zauważył szatyn.  
\- Na razie. Niall mówił, że też czegoś będą szukać. W końcu planują wziąć ślub i chcą założyć rodzinę, mieszkanie w kamienicy pełnej studentów będzie dla nich męczące.  
\- Racja – skiną, zgadzając się z mulatem.   
\- A mówiąc o ślubie – Malik zaczął tajemniczo, niepewnie spoglądając na Louisa. Zastanawiał się jak jego przyjaciel może zareagować – Liam mi się oświadczył – wyciągnął przed siebie lewą dłoń, gdzie na serdecznym palcu błyszczał pierścionek.  
\- O – był zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko do tego dojdzie. Znali się zaledwie kilka miesięcy – To…to szybko. Jesteście już połączeni? – jego wzrok uciekł do miejsca, gdzie Zayn powinien mieć ślad po ugryzieniu.   
\- Jeszcze nie, ale myślimy o tym. Prawdopodobnie podczas mojej najbliższej gorączki to zrobimy. Wiem, że to szybko – przygryzł lekko wargę, z uśmiechem spoglądając na pierścień – Jednak oboje jesteśmy tego pewni.  
\- W takim razie, życzę wam szczęście – przysunął się do przyjaciela, przytulając go.   
*****  
Przysypiał, z głową opartą o ramię alfy. Jego piżmowy zapach otulał go, sprawiając, że czuł się bezpiecznie. Wracali w końcu do domu, co niezmiernie cieszyło szatyna. Był zmęczony i jedyne o czym marzył to jego wygodne łóżko i sen.   
\- Louis – Harry lekko szturchnął omegę, kiedy dojechali na miejsce – Jesteśmy w domu.  
\- Nareszcie – mruknął, siadając prosto i pozwalając, aby kędzierzawy pomógł mu wysiąść z pojazdu. Skierowali się do domu, podążając za Desem, który wracał z nim.  
\- Słyszałeś o zaręczynach Liama i Zayna? – zagadnął, kiedy Harry pomagał mu pozbyć się płaszcza.   
\- Tak, nie rozumiem tego – westchnął, odwieszając odzienie.   
\- Dlaczego? - odwrócił się do kędzierzawego, który pozbywał się własnego płaszcza. Byli sami w holu. Des szybko pozbył się wierzchniego odzienia i życząc dobrej nocy udał się do pokoju dla gości.   
\- Znają się dopiero kilka miesięcy, z czego większość czasu spędzili osobno. To głupota, aby tak szybko zaręczać się i myśleć o połączeniu.   
\- Szybko, ale kochają się – uśmiechnął się lekko, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo sam chciały się zakochać, jak jego przyjaciel.   
\- Jak długo – prychnął. Położył dłoń w dole pleców szatyna i poprowadził ich do schodów.   
\- Harry nie możesz tak do tego podchodzić – skarcił delikatnie alfę – To, że działają za szybko, nie znaczy, że im się nie uda.  
\- Nie znaczy również, że będą szczęśliwi – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Nie możesz z góry zakładać, że każdy związek jest skazany na porażkę – odwrócił się w kierunku Harry’ego, spoglądając na jego twarz, gdy dotarli pod drzwi sypialni szatyna.   
\- Nic na to nie poradzę – pokręcił głową – Śpij dobrze – pocałował omegę w czoło – Ty też księżniczko – pochylił się lekko, gładząc brzuch Louisa.  
\- Dobranoc Harry – ostatni raz uśmiechnął się do alfy, nim zniknął za drzwiami swojej sypialni.   
*****  
Des wyjechał dwa dni po otwarciu filii. Niedługo potem Liam znalazł dom, gdzie wprowadził się z Zaynem i zorganizowali małą parapetówkę, dla przyjaciół. Oczywiście nie zabrakło Harry’ego i Louisa.   
Tygodnie mijały. Louis był w 26 tygodniu ciąży, pomiędzy nim a Harrym było dobrze. Harry jak zawsze dużo się martwił i bywał nadopiekuńczy, Louis z kolei śmiał się z niego (a czasami irytował) i próbował uspokoić, zapewniając, że wszystko dobrze z nim, jak i z dzieckiem.   
To był ciężki dzień dla alfy. Od rana siedział w swoim biurze (mając tylko kilka minut by coś zjeść), pochłonięty przez dokumenty, próbując odnaleźć w nich błąd. Mieli podpisać ważną umowę z jedną z największych sieci hotelarskich, jednak gdzieś wkradły się błędy. Teraz musiał jak najszybciej je odnaleźć i poprawić. Niby mógł zwalić to na kogoś innego, jednak wolał zrobić to sam, aby mieć pewność, że wszystko jest dobrze. Na szczęście udało mu się. Z zadowoleniem opuścił budynek filii i ruszył na parking. Zegar wskazywał 19.34, nie wracał jednak do domu. Musiał się napić, chcąc się rozluźnić i cóż, chętnie znalazłby sobie jakąś omegę, której nie przeszkadzałby jednonocna przygoda. Mimo wszystko był dorosłym, zdrowym alfą, który miał swoje potrzeby i miał dość już radzenia sobie samemu. Louisa nie mógł, nie chciał prosić. Nie byli parą, tylko przyjaciółmi i po tym mogłoby być pomiędzy nimi dziwnie. Nie chciał tego.   
Zatrzymał się niedaleko baru, do którego często chodził nim poznał Louisa. Znajdował się on w pobliżu hotelu, gdzie miał zwyczaj się zatrzymywać. Zajął miejsce przy kontuarze od razu zamawiając whisky. Gdy tylko dostał swojego drinka, zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wilk cicho warczał, nie do końca zadowolony z tego co planuje. Nie wiedział czemu, ale jego wewnętrzne zwierzę, uważało Louisa za swojego omegę. Sprawnie go jednak zagłuszył. Nie musiał długo szukać, jego wzrok przykuł niski szatyn z niebieskimi oczami. Godzinę później wchodzili do pokoju hotelowego, który wynajął Harry. Nie chciał sprowadzać obcych do domu, gdzie był Louis i jego szczenię.   
*****  
Obudził się, gdy za oknem było już ciemnio. W telewizji, która była jednym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu, leciał jakiś nocny program. Rozciągnął się i powoli trąć jedno oko, usiadł na kanapie. Spojrzał na telefon, chcąc sprawdzić, która była godzina, dochodziła 23.00. Był zdziwiony, że Harry go nie obudził, ale najwyraźniej nie chciał przerywać jego snu.  
Wyłączył telewizor i powoli ruszył na piętro, po drodze mijając legowisko Biszkopta i Potem, którzy obaj byli pogrążeni we śnie, nie przejmując się tym, co dzieje się dookoła. Na ławie w salonie pozostawił szklankę po soku i miskę po ciastkach, uznając, że może sprzątnąć to rano, teraz nie miał siły, ani ochoty zajmować się tym.  
Był w trakcie mycia zębów, kiedy poczuł lekkie kopnięcie. Z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na swój brzuch, a dłoń powędrował do miejsca, gdzie poczuł ten ucisk. Nie musiał długo czekać, aby to się powtórzyło. Szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jego twarz. Szybko wypłukał usta i zupełnie rozbudzony udał się do sypialni alfy. To był tak wspaniały moment, nie chciał w tej chwili być sam. Chciał się nim podzielić kimś, a dokładniej z Harrym. Pragnął tę chwilę dzielić z ojcem swojego maluszka.   
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami Stylesa, zastanawiając się czy powinien zapukać. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że zapewne będzie już spał i nie usłyszy go. Dlatego też uchylił ostrożnie drzwi i wsunął przez nie głowę, zaglądając do środka. Jak się okazało pokój był pusty. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się alfa. Łóżko było idealnie zaścielone i brakowało rzeczy Harry’ego, które mogłyby świadczyć o tym, że alfa jest w domu.  
Czuł jak niepokój ściska jego żołądek. Wyszedł z sypialni Harry’ego i tak szybko jak mógł zszedł po schodach, kierując się do drzwi. Szybko założył tenisówki i kurtkę, nim wyszedł z domu. Od razu udał się do garażu, chcąc sprawdzić, czy jest samochód Stylesa. Jak się okazało tylko jego auto było w środku, a miejsce alfy było wolne. To niepokoiło omegę i to bardzo. Harry zawsze mu mówił, albo pisał, gdy miał być późno. Co prawda wspominał, że zostanie dłużej w pracy, jednak Louis obstawiał, że wróci najpóźniej około 19.00-20.00.  
Wrócił szybko do domu i odnalazł swój telefon. Szybko wybrał numer Harry’ego, błagając, aby ten odebrał. Tak się jednak nie stało. Czuł jak strach wzrasta, a panika zaczyna krążyć po jego żyłach.   
Łzy strachu, bezsilności i złości, zaczęły zbierać się w kącikach oczu. Bał się, że mężczyźnie coś się stało, ale i był zły na niego. Bo co jeśli nic mu nie jest? Dlaczego się nie odezwał? Dlaczego nie odbiera?  
Gdzie jest Harry?  
*****  
Głośne warkniecie wypełniło pokój, kiedy alfa w końcu doszedł. Wykonał jeszcze kilka ruchów, nim w końcu wyszedł z omegi, opadając na wolne miejsce. Tępo wpatrywał się w biały sufit, próbując uspokoić swój oddech - jego wilk, już nie warczał gniewnie, tylko cicho mruczał zaspokojony. Usiadł i nie spoglądając nawet na obcą omegę, pozbył się prezerwatywy nim podniósł się z łóżka.   
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – usłyszał zmęczony, ale jednocześnie zadowolony głos omegi.  
\- Telefon – mruknął, nie spoglądając nawet na chłopaka. Sięgnął po marynarkę, wyciągając komórkę. Zamarł, kiedy zobaczył ile miał nieodebranych połączeń, a wszystkie były od Louisa. Jego serce mocno waliło w piersi, a strach zastępował przyjemność, którą chwilę wcześniej doznał. Jego wilk warczał, wściekły na niego. Co jeśli szatynowi coś się stało? Dlaczego do cholery wyłączył głos w telefonie? I dlaczego do cholery, pojechał do baru, zamiast wrócić do domu? Jeśli coś się stało Louisowi, albo dziecku nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczy.  
Krążył zdenerwowany po pokoju, zbierając swoje ubrania, do ucha ciągle przyciskając komórkę. Czuł na sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie omegi.   
\- H-Harry? – po drugiej stronie usłyszał spanikowany głos Louisa.  
\- Lou? Co się dzieje?   
\- G-gdzie jesteś? – słyszał ciche pociąganie nosem, domyślał się, że płakał – Wróć do domu.  
\- Już jadę. Będę najszybciej jak się da – zapewnił szatyna – Louis, wszystko dobrze?  
\- N-nie, nie ma cię tu – wyszlochał.   
\- Ale fizycznie z tobą i maluszkiem wszystko dobrze? – musiał to wiedzieć.   
\- T-tak.  
\- Dobrze, ja już wracam. W porządku?  
\- D-dobrze – zgodził się, nim się rozłączyli.  
Harry odłożył telefon i pospiesznie zaczął się ubierać.  
\- Alfa? – spojrzał na nagą omegę, która z zawodem wymalowanym na twarzy wpatrywał się w niego.  
\- Muszę iść – wyjaśnił – Możesz zostać tutaj, ja za wszystko zapłacę.   
\- Um…w porządku – mruknął – Myślałem jednak, że więcej czasu spędzimy razem – przygryzł wargę, spoglądając spod rzęs na mężczyznę.   
\- Nie mogę – pokręcił głową, zapinając guziki w swojej koszuli.  
\- To…to może dostanę twój numer? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- To nie możliwe – odmówił – Wspominałem, że to tylko jedna noc. Teraz muszę lecieć – założył marynarkę i upewniając się, że ma wszystko, spojrzał ponownie na omegę – Było miło, śpij dobrze – posłał mu lekki uśmiech, nim opuścił pokój.  
*****  
Siedział w rogu kanapy, owinięty w koc, cicho pochlipując. Pomimo tego, że Harry dał znak, że wszystko dobrze i w każdej chwili miał wrócić do domu, nie mógł opanować płaczu. Głupie hormony.   
\- Louis?! – najpierw usłyszał dobrze znany mu głos, a chwilę później w salonie pojawił się alfa – Lou – opadł na kanapę, obok omegi uważnie oglądając go, aby mieć pewność, że faktycznie nic mu nie jest.  
\- Harry – ponownie zaczął szlochać, wtulając się w ciało alfy.   
\- Kochanie, co się stało? – objął ciało szatyna. Musiał chwilę czekać, aż uspokoi się na tyle, aby mógł mówić.   
\- N-nie było cię – czknął – Dziecko się poruszyło i-i chciałem ci o t-tym powiedzieć, a-ale n-nie było cię w pokoju. N-nie odbierałeś i wystraszyłem się, że c-coś ci się stało.   
\- Przepraszam, miałem wyłączony głos – gładził, plecy omegi – To się nie powtórzy – zapewnił.  
\- Dobrze – mruknął, ukrywając twarz w ramieniu alfy.   
\- Lou, co robisz? – odezwał się chwilę później, kiedy zauważył, że Louis go obwąchuje.   
\- Śmierdzisz – odsunął się marszcząc nos – Śmierdzisz inną omegą – z zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w alfę.  
\- T-tak – poczuł się niezręcznie. Nie chciał tego wyjaśniać i miał nadzieję, że nie będzie musiał mówić szatynowi o tym co się dzisiaj wydarzyło – Byłem w barze, spotkałem tam omegę i poszliśmy do hotelu.  
\- C-co? – pisnął zszokowany.  
\- Louis – zmarszczył brwi. Nie rozumiał zachowania omegi.  
\- P-pieprzyłeś kogoś innego – krzyknął, podrywając się z kanapy – i nie raczyłeś mnie nawet mnie poinformować, że wrócisz później! Potrzebowałem cię w domu, a ciebie nie było. Nie odbierałeś telefonów i pozwalałeś, abym się zamartwiał, a tak naprawdę ważniejsza była dla ciebie inna omega niż ja! – był zły na alfę. Zapewne gdyby się uspokoił, gdyby nie hormony, zrozumiałby, że awantura którą robi nie ma sensu.  
\- Louis – podszedł do szatyna, chwytając go za ramiona.   
\- Nie, jesteś okropny! Co gdyby coś mi się stało?! – próbował się wyrwać, przez co Harry musiał zacieśnić swój uścisk. W końcu objął Tomlinsona, przyciskając go do piersi. Trzymał chłopaka tak długo, dopóki ten się nie uspokoił - Przepraszam – minęło kilka minut, gdy niebieskooki po raz kolejny tego dnia, rozpłakał się – Przepraszam.  
\- Jest dobrze – próbował uspokoić mniejszego.  
\- Nie, nie jest – zaprzeczył – Robię ci niepotrzebną awanturę. Nie jesteśmy razem, nie mogę mieć do ciebie pretensji o to, że sypiasz z innym.  
\- Louis rozumiem, jesteś w ciąży, wystraszyłeś się.   
\- P-po prostu tak bardzo się ucieszyłem, gdy nasza dziewczynka się poruszyła. Chciałem się tym z kimś podzielić, chciałem się tym podzielić z tobą – odsunął się lekko, aby móc spojrzeć na alfę – Nie było cię, nic nie wspominałeś, że tak późno wrócisz, nie odbierałeś. Bałem się, a hormony nie pomagają.  
\- Rozumiem i nie mam o to pretensji – zapewnił, nim złożył pocałunek na czole omegi – Chodź, czas abyś ty i nasz maluch, odpoczęli – poprowadził go do schodów.   
\- Będziesz spał ze mnę? – spytał nieśmiało.   
\- Oczywiście – bo jak mógłby odmówić Louisowi, zwłaszcza po tym co miało dzisiaj miejsce.  
\- Tylko najpierw się umyj, śmierdzisz – Harry zaśmiał się, widząc jak Louis zabawnie marszczy nos.  
\- W porządku – zatrzymali się przed sypialnią omegi – Idź się połóż, a ja wezmę szybki prysznic i do ciebie dołączę.   
Louis skinął głową, nim wszedł do pokoju. Piętnaście minut później, materac ugiął się pod ciężarem drugiego ciała. Ciche westchnienie opuściło usta szatyna, gdy poczuł jak Harry przytula się do jego pleców, a duża dłoń spoczywa na brzuchu.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – wymruczał do ucha omegi i pocałował go w głowę.  
\- Dobranoc Harry – powiedział cichutko.


	11. Chapter 11

Zaczęło się od swetra Harry’ego. Louis robił pranie, kiedy wyjął liliowy sweter z kosza na brudy, poczuł mocny, odurzający zapach alfy. Czuł silną potrzebę zachowania tego. Tej nocy sweter znalazł się w łóżku szatyna, który zasypiał otulony zapachem Harry’ego. Z czasem coraz więcej ubrań Stylesa znikało z kosza, niekiedy także z pokoju alfy, aby znaleźć swoje miejsce w łóżku szatyna, gdzie omega tworzył gniazdo.   
Harry zauważył zniknięcie jego ubrań tydzień później. Przeszukał dokładnie swoją szafę, chcąc odnaleźć szary, wełniany sweter. Wtedy również dostrzegł brak kilku innych części garderoby. W ciągu kilku następnych dni, zaobserwował znikniecie kolejnych ubrań. Jedyne co wiedział, to to, że wszystkie trafiły do kosza na pranie, a po tym zniknęły - jakby w środku była jakaś czarna dziura pochłaniająca wszystko co się tam znajduje.   
Ostatecznie postanowił zapytać o to Louisa, w końcu to on głównie robił pranie. Może wiedział, gdzie podziała się jego biała koszula od YSL. Chciał ją założyć następnego dnia, ale nigdzie jej nie mógł znaleźć. Zapukał w drzwi, prowadzące do pokoju omegi. Miał nadzieję, że chłopak jeszcze nie spał.   
\- Chwila! – usłyszał stłumiony głos, dochodzący z pokoju. Przez chwilę dochodziły do niego dźwięki szamotaniny, aż drzwi się otwarły, a wejściu pojawił się Louis. Był w spodniach od piżamy i rozciągniętej koszulce, włosy miał roztrzepane, a okulary na nosie były przekrzywione – Tak?  
\- Lou, brakuje części moich ubrań. Ostatnio widziałem je, jak dawałem do prania.   
\- Oh…um…nie widziałem – odpowiedział, chociaż był mało przekonujący. Dodatkowo zauważył, jak szatyn stał się lekko nerwowy i zerka w kierunku łóżka. Nie wiedział jednak, czy chodzi o to, że kłamie, czy o coś innego.  
\- Na pewno? – zmarszczył brwi, uważnie przyglądając się omedze.  
\- T-tak.  
\- W porządku – zerknął do pokoju, ponad ramieniem szatyna. Chciał odejść, kiedy dostrzegł fragment materiału, który wyglądał, jak jego liliowy sweter. Szukał go kilka dni temu – Lou – zmarszczył brwi, wchodząc do sypialni omegi. Podszedł do łóżka, kucając na podłodze i zaglądając pod mebel. Okazało się, że było tam więcej jego ubrań – Louis, co je… - przerwał, odrzucając kołdrę i odkrywając na łóżku więcej swojej odzieży – Co moje ubrania tutaj robią? – spojrzał na omegę, który ciągle stał przy drzwiach, z zarumienionymi policzkami, wpatrując się w swoje bose stopy.  
\- Um…pachną jak ty – powiedział nieśmiało – Zabierałem je, bo mają twój zapach. T-to moje gniazdo – niepewnie spojrzał na alfę, bojąc się, czy nie jest zły – Moje i naszej malutkiej – położył dłoń na zaokrąglonym brzuchu – P-przepraszam.  
\- Skarbie, nic się nie stało – poderwał się z podłogi, podchodząc do Louis, w którego oczach pojawiły się łzy – Nie jestem zły – objął szatyna, przyciągając do siebie – Po prostu szukałem ostatnio moich ubrań i byłem ciekawy, po co ci one – poprowadził go do łóżka, gdzie wspólnie usiedli – Nie gniewam się, ale wystarczyło poprosić. Dałbym ci.  
\- Przykro mi – pociągnął cicho nosem – Wstydziłem się – wymamrotał.  
\- Oh, Lou? – przeczesał włosy szatyna - Ale dlaczego część moich ubrań, jest pod łóżkiem?  
\- Ciągle jest na nich wyczuwalny twój zapach, ale nie jest już tak silny. Nie chciałem ich oddawać, dopóki zupełnie nie zniknie – wyjaśnił.  
\- Rozumiem – skinął głową – jednak potrzebuję ubrań. Nie mogę chodzić nago – zaśmiał się – Zróbmy tak. Będę ci dawał wieczorem moje ubrania, w których spędziłem dzień. W zamian ty, będziesz oddawać do prania rzeczy, które znalazłyby się pod łóżkiem. W porządku?  
Louis siedział chwilę, wtulony w alfę, milcząc. Zastanawiał się nad propozycją Harry’ego. Chciał mieć jak najwięcej rzeczy, które pachniałyby alfą, jednak Styles też miał rację. Potrzebował odzieży.   
\- Zgoda – skinął głową.  
*****  
Ostatnio z Harrym było coś nie tak. Louis miał wrażenie, że od kilku dni alfa jest zestresowany, łatwo się denerwował (raz czy dwa zdarzyło mu się krzyknąć na szatyna), dodatkowo stał się dziwnie zaborczy. Do tej pory nie miał problemu, kiedy Louis sam wychodził, spotykał innych, a teraz, łaził za szatynem krok w krok i warczał na każdego, kto zbliżał się do Tomlinsona.   
Próbował podpytać Harry’ego o co chodzi, jednak ten za każdym razem odpowiadał, że wszystko jest w porządku. Louis mu nie wierzył, ale nie chciał naciskać, aby go ponownie nie zdenerwować. Na szczęście sprawa dość szybko się wyjaśniła.   
Louis otworzył drzwi, wpuszczając najpierw do środka Biszkopta, z którym był na spacerze, i wszedł zaraz za nim. Pies od razu pobiegł do salonu, gdzie znajdowało się jego legowisko, jak i koszyk z zabawkami.   
\- Louis? – Harry pojawił się w drzwiach do holu – Gdzie byłeś? – wpatrywał się w omegę, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Na spacerze z Biszkoptem – odparł, ściągając swoją kurtkę.  
\- Prosiłem cię, abyś nigdzie nie wychodził beze mnie – skarcił szatyna.  
\- Harry – westchnął, kręcąc głowa. Minął alfę, wchodząc do salonu – Co się z tobą ostatnio dzieje?  
\- Nic – burknął, podążając za omegą, z rękami założonymi na piersi.   
\- Wcale nie – usiadł na kanapie, skupiając swój wzrok na Stylesie – Wcześniej tak się nie zachowywałeś. Wiem, że możesz się martwić, ale ostatnimi czasy przesadzasz.   
\- Przepraszam – westchnął, opadając obok Tomlinsona – To przez moją zbliżającą się ruję – wyjaśnił.  
\- Oh – o tym Louis w ogóle nie pomyślał.   
\- W sumie, muszę w tej sprawie z tobą porozmawiać – słysząc te słowa zrobił się lekko nerwowy i czuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza. Czy Harry chciał go prosić o pomoc?  
\- Oh?  
\- Jutro przenoszę się do hotelu i zostanę tam do końca rui.   
\- Będziesz miał omegę? – wyleciało z jego usta, nim zdążył zarejestrować te słowa – Przepraszam, nie moja sprawa – spuścił głowę zażenowany, czując jak jego policzki robią się ciepłe. Sam nie wiedział skąd takie pytanie wzięło się u niego. Przecież nie są parą.  
\- Nie – Styles nie wydawał się przejmować tym pytaniem – Chociaż to nieprzyjemne, wolę spędzać ruję sam. Boję się, że wilk przejmie nade mną pełną kontrolę i przypadkiem się połączę z kimś.   
\- Um…okej – odparł, wciąż zawstydzony – Ale – zmarszczył brwi, powoli unosząc wzrok na mężczyznę – Dlaczego jutro już się tam przenosisz? Mówiłeś, że za kilka dni twoja ruja się zacznie.   
\- Zacznie się za 3 dni – uściślił – Po prostu, chcę mieć pewność, że nie będzie cię w pobliżu gdyby jednak zaczęła się wcześniej. Tak było ostatnio i wiesz, jak to się skończyło.   
\- No tak – przytaknął.  
\- Poprosiłem Grace, żeby miała cię na oku. Erica również powinna tutaj zaglądać, a jakby coś się działo to od razu dzwoń do Liama.  
\- Harry – przewrócił oczami, mimo to nie był zaskoczony tym co usłyszał – Przesadzasz. Nic mi nie będzie, przez te kilka dni. Nie musisz wszystkich niepokoić, tylko dlatego, że jesteś nadopiekuńczy.   
\- Chcę być spokojny o ciebie i naszą dziewczynkę – położył dłoń na brzuchu omegi.  
\- Jak zwykle – zaśmiał się.  
\- Co poradzić – wzruszył ramionami.   
*****  
\- Pamiętaj Lou, dbaj o siebie i jakby coś się działo, to dzwoń do Liama – Harry zakładał płaszcz i buty, podczas gdy Louis stał w przejściu do holu, opierając się o framugę.  
\- Pamiętam – przewrócił oczami, podczas gdy dłonie leżały na brzuchu.   
\- Louis, ja się po prostu martwię – podszedł do chłopaka.  
\- Czyli robisz to co zawsze – odparł, przekręcając lekko głowę i unosząc, aby móc spojrzeć na alfę.  
\- Ok, rozumiem – westchnął – Do zobaczenia, kochanie – kucnął, unosząc lekko koszulkę szatyna, aby odsłonić jego brzuch – Bądź grzeczna i nie męcz za bardzo mamusi. Będę tęsknić – pocałował ciepłą skórę brzucha. W tym samym momencie poczuł lekkie kopnięcie.  
\- Ona też – zachichotał Louis, z czułością wpatrując się na rozgrywaną przed nim scenę.   
\- Kocha swojego tatę – uśmiechnął się do omegi, wstając z klęczek – Za tobą też będę tęsknił – nachylił się, wyciskając pocałunek na czole Tomlinsona – Do zobaczenie Lou, widzimy się za kilka dni.  
Odsunął się od chłopaka i sięgnął po niewielką torbę podróżną, nim wyszedł z domu.   
*****  
Harry’ego nie było przez cztery dni. Grace dotrzymywała towarzystwa Louisowi i dwa razy była u niego Erica. Podobnie jak szatyn uważały, że Harry trochę przesadza i śmiały się z tego, jednak pomimo tego sądziły, że to urocze. Na szczęście nie poruszyły tematu „Dlaczego Louis i Harry nie są razem”. Ludzie, poznający ich i dowiadujący się, że nie są razem, często dopytywali o to, przez co Tomlinson czuł się niekomfortowo.   
Przez te dni coś jednak zmieniło się u Louisa. Miał problemy ze snem w nocy i nie rozumiał dlaczego. Mała była spokojna, nie wierciła się, więc to nie to. Skórcze nóg, jak i bóle pleców, również mu zbytnio nie przeszkadzały. Miał również swoje gniazdo, dzięki czemu otaczał go silny zapach alfy. Więc o co chodzi?  
Zrozumiał, kiedy wrócił Harry. Nie było jeszcze południa, a Louis leżał na kanapie, sennym wzrokiem wpatrując się w ekran telewizora, gdzie leciał właśnie jakiś program kabaretowy. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Styles wrócił. Zwierzaki pogrążone we śnie, też nie dały znać o czyimś przybyciu. Były dość leniwe i wolały wylegiwać się na kanapie lub przed kominkiem.   
\- Lou? – kędzierzawy usiadł obok chłopaka, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem.   
\- Mhm? – wymruczał, przenosząc spojrzenie na alfę – Harry – senny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- Senny? – przysunął się bliżej omegi, kładąc się i obejmując go.  
\- Źle spałem ostatnio – wymruczał, układając wygodnie głowę na piersi mężczyzny. Harry był przyjemnie ciepły, a jego zapach odurzał szatyna.  
\- Oh, biedne kochanie – pocałował omegę w czubek głowy. To było ostatnie co Louis zarejestrował nim odpłynął.  
Obudził się trzy godziny później. Ciągle znajdował się w salonie na kanapie, jednak Harry’ego już z nim nie było. Był zaskoczony tym, że udało mu się usnąć, jednak nie miał nic przeciwko. W końcu czuł się trochę wypoczęty. Wystarczyło tylko, aby Styles go przytulił i chwilę później był w innym świecie. Teraz zaczęło do niego docierać, że to co potrzebował to nie tylko ubrania alfy, jego zapach. Potrzebował alfę w swoim gnieździe, aby mógł spokojnie spać. To jednak nie rozwiązywało jego problemu. Bo co powie na to Harry? Co prawda spali już w jednym łóżku – gdy rodzina Harry’ego przyjechała na święta i raz gdy Harry poszedł do hotelu z obcą omegą. Jednak to były zupełnie inne sytuacje. Teraz miałby prosić go o to, aby spał z nim w jednym łóżku, prawdopodobnie do końca ciąży. Nie chciał, aby alfa to źle odebrał, aby pomyślał, że szatyn coś do niego poczuł. Jednak czy miał wybór? Nieprzespane noce, a wiedział, że w swoim stanie musi dużo wypoczywać.  
Bijąc się z myślami, co powinien zrobić, skierował się do kuchni, skąd dochodziły dźwięki. Harry stał przy blacie, krojąc warzywa. Gdy wyczuł omegę, odwrócił głowę, posyłając mu uśmiech.  
\- Wyspałeś się?  
\- W miarę – wzruszył ramionami, kierując się do lodówki, skąd wyciągnął sok.   
\- Louis – widząc jak alfa marszczy brwi, domyślił się co zaraz może usłyszeć – Może powinniśmy zadzwonić do doktor Sail?  
\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby – próbował go zbyć, chociaż wiedział, że to i tak się nie uda.   
\- Louis, musisz spać. Brak snu nie jest dobry, ani dla ciebie, ani dla naszego szczeniaka.   
\- Wiem – usiadł przy kuchennej wyspie, na której położył butelkę z sokiem i szklankę, i oparł głowę na dłoni.  
\- Więc… - Harry wpatrywał się w niego wyczekująco.   
\- To nic nie da – jęknął – Co ona może poradzić. Po za tym wiem, dlaczego nie mogłem spać – ściszył głos, czując jak się rumieni.  
\- To znaczy? – próbował w końcu wyciągnąć prawdę z Louisa.  
\- Um…to n-nic takiego…  
\- Myślę co innego – odłożył nóż, który do tej pory trzymał w dłoni i podszedł do omegi – Lou, czemu nie chcesz mi powiedzieć?  
\- Bo… - zastanawiał się, czy powinien mu powiedzieć – bo to ty.  
\- Co ja? – nie rozumiał.  
\- Samo gniazdo z twoich rzeczy już mi nie wystarcza, potrzebuję, abyś spał ze mną – miał wrażenie, że jego twarz przypomina teraz dojrzałego pomidora – Oczywiście nie musisz tego robić – zaczął pospiesznie tłumaczyć, unosząc wzrok na alfę.  
\- Lou – ujął twarz chłopaka w swoje dłonie – Spokojnie. Nie mam o to pretensji, ani nie przeszkadza mi to. Jeśli to pomoże ci spać w nocy, będę nocował u ciebie.  
\- Naprawdę? – cóż poczuł ulgę, słysząc te słowa.   
\- Oczywiście – przytaknął – Ty i April musicie dobrze wypoczywać – teraz jego dłonie były rozłożone na brzuchu Tomlinsona.  
\- April? – przekręcił lekko głowę, z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się alfie.   
\- Um…tak – zarumienił się lekko, speszony – Myślałem ostatnio nad imionami i to mi się spodobało. Oczywiście nie musimy jej tak nazywać, to tylko moja propozycja – przygryzł lekko wargę.  
\- Podoba mi się – spojrzał na swój brzuch, kładąc dłonie obok tych kędzierzawego – April Mary Styles, co myślisz malutka?  
\- Chyba jej się podoba – zachichotał Harry, czując lekkie kopanie pod ręką.  
\- Tak – zgodził się – Jeszcze trochę i będziemy mieć April z nami.  
Tej nocy Louis zasnął szybko, przyciśnięty do ciepłego ciała alfy. W końcu mógł odpocząć.


	12. Chapter 12

Mijały kolejne tygodnie, miesiąca, Louis i Harry zgodnie żyli, poznając się coraz lepiej, zbliżając się bardziej do siebie, ale nigdy nie przekroczyli granicy przyjaźni. Omega stawał się coraz większy, przez co coraz częściej marudził, że wygląda okropnie, a Harry za każdym razem zapewniał go, że wygląda pięknie, a brzuszek sprawia, że bardziej zapiera dech w piersi. Często również masował stopy szatyna, bądź plecy, kiedy ten narzekał na bóle.   
Oboje byli coraz bardziej podekscytowani zbliżającymi się narodzinami ich szczeniaka. A ten dzień nadszedł trzy dni, przed wyznaczonym terminem.   
Pierwszy tydzień lipca został powitany słoneczną pogodą i wysoką temperaturą, jak dla Louisa za wysoką. Dziękował w duchu Harry’emu, że kupił dom z klimatyzacją. Nie wiedział, jak zniósłby temperaturę ponad 30 stopni, będą w swoim ostatnim tygodniu ciąży, męcząc się z obolałymi nogami i kręgosłupem.   
Wszystko zaczęło się rano, gdy Harry przygotowywał dla nich śniadanie. Louis tym czasie krążył po salonie. Od rana dziwnie się czuł, męczyły go skurcze, jedne były lżejsze inne mocniejsze, jednak dało się wytrzymać. Serce zaczęło szybciej bić, a ciało ogarnęła lekka panika, kiedy poczuł, że coś mokrego spływa po jego nogach, przy okazji mocząc spodnie od piżamy.   
\- Harry! – paniczny krzyk rozniósł się po całym domu. Alfa od razu pojawił się w wejściu do salonu, w dłoni trzymał trzepaczkę, którą mieszał jajka na omlety. Widział, jak omega stoi w niewielkiej kałuży, a na jego twarzy dostrzegalna była panika.   
\- Zaczęło się – wrócił do kuchni, wyłączając kuchenkę i wrócił do Louisa – Spokojnie, zaraz będziemy w drodze do szpitala. Daj mi chwilę, aby wziąć twoją torbę – pognał na piętro, gdzie szybko się przebrał i biorąc torbę szatyna, oraz spodnie dresowe, aby mógł je zmienić, wrócił do Tomlinsona.   
Pomógł mu zmienić mokre ubrania na suche i dziesięć minut później byli w drodze do szpitala, gdzie czekała już na nich doktor Sail.   
Wszystko trwało sześć godzin. Harry przez cały czas był przy szatynie (robiąc króciutką przerwę, aby poinformować bliskich o tym co się dzieje), dzielnie znosząc wszystkie krzyki, przekleństwa i płacz Louisa. Nie było mu łatwo patrzeć na cierpienie szatyna, jednak wiedział jednocześnie, że jeszcze dzisiaj pozna swoją córeczkę.   
Jego serce mocniej zaczęło bić, a w kącikach oczu pojawiły się łzy, kiedy usłyszeli płacz noworodka, a lekarz oznajmił, że mała jest zdrowa. Podali ją Louisowi, który nie krył łez i cichego szlochu, gdy tylko na nią spojrzał. Była śliczna i była jego – jego i Harry’ego.   
\- Chcesz ją potrzymać? – z trudem oderwał spojrzenie od dziecka i przeniósł je na alfę.  
\- Um…ja nie wiem – szatyn widział niepewność i strach na twarzy kędzierzawego.   
\- No dalej, Harry – zachęcał go – To twoja córka, będzie z tobą bezpieczna.  
Styles myślał przez chwilę nad słowami omegi. Tak bardzo chciał wziąć w ramiona swoje szczenię, ale bał się, że przypadkiem je skrzywdzi. Nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył. Ostatecznie jednak ciekawość wygrała. Niepewnie skinął głową i wyciągnął ręce, aby mógł przejąć córkę od Louisa.   
To było najwspanialsze uczucie, jakie miał sposobność doznać, w ciągu jego całego życia. Trzymał w ramionach swoją córkę, a po całym jego ciele krążyła miłość do tego nowego życia. Wiedział, że będzie jego oczkiem w głowie i nigdy nie pozwoli, aby cierpiała.   
\- Dziękuję Lou – załzawione, zielone spojrzenie przeniosło się na omegę.  
*****  
Jeszcze tego samego dnia odwiedziła ich Edna, razem z Anne i Robinem, którzy zdążyli dojechać na czas. Gemma z rodziną była na wakacjach, jednak zażądała, aby wysłać jej zdjęcia, jak tylko mała się urodzi, co też Styles uczynił. Około godziny po wyjściu pierwszych gości przybył Des i wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na wnuczkę, aby ta owinęła go sobie dookoła palca.   
Jako ostatni przyszedł Liam z Zaynem oraz Niall.  
Louis leżał na łóżko, czując się obolały i zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy. Harry siedział obok niego, a mała April spała w łóżeczku, po drugiej stronie szatyna.   
\- Boże, ona jest idealna – Zayn nie potrafił oderwać wzrok od małej – Mogę ją wziąć na ręce? – z błaganiem wpatrywał się w przyjaciela.   
\- Możesz – skinął lekko, posyłając brunetowi zmęczony uśmiech – Tylko ostrożnie, aby się nie obudziła.   
Malik skinął i delikatnie sięgnął po maleńką April, cały czas będąc czujnie obserwowany przez jej rodziców. Zwłaszcza Harry’ego, który był gotów w każdej chwili rzucić się do przodu, aby uchronić córkę przed przypadkowym niebezpieczeństwem.   
Przez kolejne kilka minut Zayn krążył po sali, gruchając nad noworodkiem, podczas gdy pozostała czwórka cicho rozmawiała. W końcu Niall również zaczął się dopominać, o możliwość potrzymania małej, więc niechętnie przekazał ją przyjacielowi.  
\- Li – uwiesił się na ramieniu alfy – Też taką chcę, zróbmy sobie dzidziusia – prosił, błagalnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w narzeczonego.  
\- Zayn – zaśmiał się, widząc zachowanie swojego omegi – Spokojnie. Poczekaj do ślubu – pocałował bruneta w czoło.  
\- Ale to jeszcze tyle czasu – marudził.   
\- Kochanie, chyba chcesz się zmieścić w ślubny garnitur – argumentował.  
\- W porządku – burknął niezadowolony – Ale w noc poślubną masz mnie zapłodnić, rozumiesz Payne? – warknął, a w jego oczach tańczyły iskierki pożądania, kiedy wpatrywał się w Liama.  
\- Nie ma problemu – wymruczał.  
\- Błagam, jeśli chcecie się pieprzyć, idźcie stąd – jęknął Harry – Nie chcę, aby moja córka była tego świadkiem.   
*****  
Dwa dni później Louis i April mogli opuścić szpital. Harry specjalnie wziął tydzień wolnego, aby móc pomagać przy małej. Dobrze wiedział, że omega był ciągle obolały.   
Opuścili szpital, kierując się na parking. Harry w jednej dłoni trzymał nosidełko, gdzie spała ich córka, a w drugiej torbę Louisa. Szatyn podążał obok niego, co chwilę zerkając na małą, aby upewnić się, że śpi. Gdy dotarli do pojazdu, kędzierzawy ostrożnie umieścił nosidełko na tylnym siedzeniu, zabezpieczając je pasami, podczas gdy Tomlinson powoli zajął miejsce pasażera z przodu.   
\- Harry? – niepewnie zerknął na alfę, przygryzając wargę. Od jakiegoś czasu chodziła mu po głowie jedna myśl i chciał na ten temat porozmawiać z mężczyzną, jednak bał się jak ten zareaguje.   
\- Hmm? – mruknął, dając znać, że słucha.  
\- Nie chcę, abyś pomyślał, że izoluje od ciebie April - kędzierzawy zmarszczył brwi, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza. Co Louis planował? - Po prostu pomyślałem, że mała mogłaby póki co, spać w mojej sypialni. Czytałem, że zarówno matka, jak i dziecko, lepiej wtedy śpią. Jak zacznie przesypiać całą noc, przenieślibyśmy ją do jej pokoju.   
\- Nie ma problemu, Lou - skinął głową, z delikatnym uśmiechem.   
\- Dziękuję, Harry.  
*****  
Po tym, jak kędzierzawy zatrzymał pojazd na podjeździe, wysiadł i szybko obszedł samochód, pomagając szatynowi opuścić samochód. Następnie wyjął nosidełko, w którym ciągle smacznie spała April.   
Weszli do domu, gdzie w holu czekali już na nich Biszkopt i Potem. Kot zaczął kręcić się pomiędzy ich nogami, mrucząc, podczas gdy pies merdał wesoło ogonem, poszczekując.  
\- Biszkopt, cicho – skarcił go Louis, nie chcąc, aby obudził April.  
Pozbyli się butów i skierowali do salonu. Tam Harry ostrożnie położył nosidełko, na niskiej ławie. Biszkopt i Potem od razu znaleźli się przy małej, z zainteresowaniem obserwując nowego domownika i obwąchując go. Harry i Louis nie odganiali ich od dziewczynki, jednak z uwagą obserwowali ich poczynania, aby móc zareagować, gdyby mieli ją skrzywdzić. Na szczęście tak się nie stało. Biszkopt usiadł, kładąc pysk na rogu nosidełka i wpatrywał się w noworodka, podczas gdy Potem wcisnął się do nosidełka, obok nóg dziecka i zwinął w kłębek. Louis od razu sięgnął po telefon, robiąc zdjęcie temu uroczemu widokowi.   
Spokój w domu, został zniszczony chwilę później, gdy mała twarzyczka zaczęła wykrzywiać się w niezadowoleniu, a chwilę później pomieszczenie wypełnił płacz dziecka.  
\- Chyba czas jeść – Louis zbliżył się, biorąc małą w swoje ramiona – No już kochanie, zaraz mama cię nakarmi.   
\- Chodźmy do jej pokoju – zaproponował Harry.  
\- W porządku – skierował się do schodów. Kędzierzawy podążał za nim, cały czas go asekurując, głównie na schodach, aby mieć pewność, że nic nie stanie się omedze, ani ich szczeniakowi.   
Gdy tylko dotarli do pokoju małej, Louis od razu zajął miejsce w dużym, wygodnym fotelu i rozpoczął karmienie córki. Styles stał w wejściu z czułością przyglądając się tej chwili. Uwielbiał obserwować, jak Louis karmi ich szczenię. Szatyn pamiętał, że za pierwszym razem, kiedy alfa tak intensywnie się w niego wpatrywał, podczas karmienia April, czuł się nieręcznie, jednak teraz już mu to tak nie przeszkadzało, chociaż i tak czuł, jak ciepłe rumieńce wpływają na jego policzki.   
Po tym, jak mała skończyła jeść, ułożył sobie jej drobne ciało na ramieniu i lekko poklepywał plecki, dopóki nie odbiła. Następnie wstał i podszedł do przewijaka, aby zmienić jej pieluszkę. Chciał ją położyć w łóżeczku, jednak nim to zrobił, zatrzymał go Harry.  
\- Może będziesz chciał, położyć ją gdzie indziej?   
-Co? – wpatrywał się w alfę, nie rozumiejąc o czym on mówi.   
\- Chodź – powiedział tylko i wyszedł z pokoju. Omega podążył za nim, jak się okazało, do swojej sypialni. Wszedł do środka, ciągle nie wiedząc o co chodzi, dopóki na środku nie zauważył małej kołyski.  
\- Harry – był zaskoczony – Ale jak…co… - spojrzał na mężczyznę, który stał za nim z zadowolonym uśmiechem.   
\- Widziałem ten artykuł, o którym mówiłeś. Dodatkowo miałeś przy nim naklejoną żółtą karteczkę, więc uznałem, że to coś co chciałbyś spróbować. Kupiłem ją, gdy byłeś w szpitalu – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dziękuję, Harry – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością do alfy, nim odłożył małą do kołyski.  
\- Louis, tylko pamiętaj – zbliżył się, również spoglądając na śpiącą April – To, że mała śpi tutaj, nie znaczy, że tylko ty masz się nią w nocy zajmować. Jeśli będzie często się budzić, jeśli coś będzie nie tak, a ty będzie zmęczony, będziesz potrzebował snu, masz od razu przychodzić do mnie. Rozumiesz?  
\- Jasne Harry – odpowiedział, przekręcając oczami.   
\- Lou, mówię poważnie. Jeśli mnie nie posłuchasz, umieszczę tutaj elektryczną nianię.  
\- Dobrze, zrobię jak mówisz.  
*****  
Kilka dni później, Louis wrócił do pełni sił. Nie był już taki obolały i nie potrzebował aż tak bardzo pomocy Harry’ego. Uznał, że to dobry moment, aby zabrać April na jej pierwszy spacer. Po nakarmieniu małej i przewinięciu, umieścił ją w wózku, upewniając się, że jest wygodna i bezpieczna, nim opuścił dom.   
Pogoda, jak na lipiec przystało, była ciepła. Na szczęcie słońce nie grzało zbyt mocno, ale lekki wietrzyk sprawiał, że temperatura wydawała cię ciut niższa. Louis lubiła taką pogodę. Powoli przemierzał okolicę, pchając przed sobą wózek, ze śpiącą w środku córką. Witał się z sąsiadami, posyłając im uprzejmy uśmiech, kilka razy, będąc zatrzymanym gdy ktoś chciał zerknąć do wózka. Za każdym razem czuł rozpierającą go dumę, gdy (głównie) starsze kobiety gruchały nad małą, zachwycając się nią.   
Zatrzymał się w osiedlowym sklepiku, chcąc przywitać się z Barbarą. Kobieta była zaskoczono widokiem Louisa bez brzucha, za to z noworodkiem w ramionach, nie mniej jednak ucieszyła się.   
Po opuszczeniu sklepu, szatyn skierował się w drogę powrotną do domu. Był przy bramce, kiedy usłyszał swoje imię. Jak się okazało, kilka metrów dalej stała Erica, wesoło do niego machając. Tomlinson pchnął wózek dalej, wjeżdżając nim do sąsiedniej posesji.   
\- Jak się czujesz, kochany? – zgarnęła omegę w swoje ramiona.  
\- W porządku – odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- A to pewni mała April – zerknęła do wózka, podziwiając śpiącą dziewczynkę – Jest śliczna. Ma twoje długie rzęsy – zauważyła.   
\- Tak i ma dołeczki, po Harrym – dodał.   
\- Jakieś jeszcze podobieństwa? – wyprostowała się, spoglądając na szatyna.  
\- Póki co nie – pokręcił głową – Ma ciemne włoski, ale jest ich niewiele i jeszcze za wcześnie by stwierdzić, czy będą się kręcić.   
\- A oczy?  
\- Póki co są granatowe, jak u większości noworodków. Musimy trochę poczekać, nim dowiemy się, jaki naprawdę ma kolor.   
\- No tak – pokiwała głową, rozumiejąc – Śpieszysz się?   
\- Nie bardzo – wzruszył ramionami. Mała zasypiała w trakcie spaceru, więc Louis miał jeszcze trochę czasu, nim się obudzi domagając się karmienia, zmiany pieluszki, czy po prostu uwagi od rodziców.   
\- W takim razie, zapraszam na lemoniadę.   
\- Bardzo chętnie – dawno nie widział się z Ericą, więc chętnie spędzi z nią trochę czasu. Obeszli dom, kierując się do tylnej części ogrodu, gdzie, jak wytłumaczyła kobieta, spędzała czas ze swoim mężem, korzystając z pięknej pogody.   
\- Louis – starszy mężczyzna, z siwymi włosami i pomarszczoną twarzą, przywitał się wesoło z omegą.  
\- Witaj James – zatrzymał wózek obok jednego z wolnych krzeseł, które chwilę później sam zajął.  
\- A komo my tu mamy? – podniósł się z miejsce i nachylił nad wózkiem.  
\- April, w końcu do nas zawitała – zaśmiał się.  
\- Urocza – pochwalił, nim wrócił na swoje miejsce. Erica w miedzy czasie przyniosła nową szklankę i zapełniła ją lemoniada, podając szatynowi.   
Pochłonięci rozmową, miło spędzali czas. Po pół godziny rozdzwonił się telefon Louisa. Nie musiał zerkać na ekran, aby wiedzieć, kto dzwoni.  
\- Tak, Harry?   
\- Louis, ciągle jesteście na spacerze? – domyślał się, że alfa się martwi, bo dość długo ich nie było.   
\- Nie, aktualnie siedzimy u Erici i Jamesa. Może do nas dołączysz? – zaproponował, widząc, jak kobieta daje mu znać, aby zaprosił Stylesa.  
\- Mam jeszcze trochę pracy – zastanawiał się na głos.  
\- Daj spokój…  
\- Niech nie marudzi, tylko przychodzi – krzyczała Erica.  
\- Słyszałeś? – zaśmiał się.  
\- Tak, zaraz będę.  
Faktycznie pięć minut później się pojawił, od razu zajmując miejsce obok omegi, a na stoliku czekała na niego już chłodna lemoniada.   
*****  
Obudził się, słysząc jak krople deszczu uderzają o parapet i szyby. Pogoda nie zachęcał do wyjścia z łóżka, jednak co się dziwić, był koniec września. Mimo to, po kilku minutach leżenia w łóżku i prób ponownego zaśnięcia, postanowił wstać z łóżka. Przeciągnął się, po czym zmierzwił swoje włosy, drugą ręką drapiąc się w pierś. Wyjął z szafy stary t-shirt i wygodne dresy, z którymi skierował się do łazienki. Po szybkiej porannej toalecie, postanowił coś zjeść. Po drodze jednak, zerknął do pokoju Louisa. Szatyn ciągle spał, zakopany w pościeli. Z pod kołdry wyglądała jedynie czupryna brązowych włosów. Uśmiechnął się, musząc przyznać, że był to uroczy widok. Następnie podszedł do kołyski, gdzie powinno spać jego szczenię. Jak się okazało, nie było tak. Leżała, kopiąc lekko nóżkami i wpatrywała się swoimi dużymi oczami w ojca.   
\- Cześć księżniczko – powiedział cicho, nie chcą obudzić Louisa – Już dość spania? – zagruchał, wyciągając z kołyski, prawie trzymiesięczne niemowlę. Mała zamiast odpowiedzieć, ciągle się w niego wpatrywała – Chodź, damy mamie pospać, a w tym czasie nakarmimy cię przygotujemy jakieś śniadanie – mówił, gdy opuścili sypialnię omegi – Wpierw, chyba powinniśmy komuś zmienić pieluszkę.   
Dziesięć minut później wszedł do kuchni. April od razu umieścił w małym leżaczku, który znajdował się na środku wyspy kuchennej, i po zabezpieczeniu jej psami, wyjął mleko z lodówki, chcąc je podgrzać. Po tym, jak miało odpowiednią temperaturę, ponownie wziął córkę w ramiona i krążąc po pomieszczeniu, karmił ją. April z powrotem wylądowała leżaczku, gdy tylko pojadła, a alfa ją dobił. Wtedy Harry mógł się wziąć za przygotowanie śniadanie. Dzisiaj postanowił zrobić gofry z owocami, bitą śmietaną i czekolada.   
Posiłek był prawie gotowy, gdy w kuchni pojawił się zaspany Louis.  
\- Dzień dobry – wymruczał sennie. Harry odwrócił się, czując jak jego serce mocniej zabiło. Omega wyglądał uroczo i miękko. Przymrużone oczy, senny uśmiech, za duża koszulka (która należała w rzeczywistości do Harry’ego), spodnie dresowe, roztrzepane włosy i bose stopy. Alfa miał ochotę podejść i go przytulić. Nie zrobił tego.  
\- Hej Lou, śniadanie prawie gotowe – oznajmił.  
\- W porządku – skinął, podchodząc do córki – Cześć kochanie – nachylił się, całując małą w czoło – Płakała? – tym razem zwrócił się do Harry’ego. Był zaskoczony, kiedy się obudził i April nie było w kołysce.   
\- Nie, ale nie spała, więc postanowiłem ją zabrać, abyś mógł pospać. Przewinąłem i nakarmiłem.  
\- Dzięki – usiadł, kiedy Harry postawił na blacie, wysp kuchennej, talerze z goframi, oraz kubki – jeden z herbatą, drugi z kawą.   
*****  
Głośny płacz dziecka, roznosił się po całym pokoju, co jakiś czas wtórował mu szloch dorosłego. Louis krążył po pokoju April, kołysząc ją w ramionach, modląc się, aby w końcu przestała płakać.   
Dochodził 4.00, a on od dwóch godzin nie spał. Był zmęczony i jedyne o czym marzył to cisza i sen. April męczyła kolka i chodź omega próbował już chyba wszystkiego, nic nie pomagało. Czuł się bezradny i zdesperowany. Po półtorej godzinie, zaczął płakać wspólnie z córką.  
Miał ochotę iść obudzić Harry’ego i jemu teraz kazać, zając się małą, jednak wiedział, że alfa do późna pracował, a rano miał ważną konferencję. Musiał być wypoczęty, aby mógł się skupić i dobrze wypaść, przed potencjalnym klientem.   
April miała sześć miesięcy i tydzień wcześniej zaczęli zostawiać ją na noc w jej pokoju. Teraz oboje mieli elektroniczne nianie w sypialniach, dlatego, gdy tylko dotarł do pokoju dziewczynki, odłączył tą należącą do alfy, aby go nie obudzić. Teraz trochę tego żałował.   
\- April, kochanie – szlochał, cały czas kołysząc córkę – Proszę cię. Co mam jeszcze zrobić?  
Niemowlę tylko bardziej zaczęło płakać. Louis nie miał już siły. Opadł na podłogę, siadając po turecku i ciągle kołysał córkę, czując jak bolą go już ręce. Po jego policzkach spływały łzy zmęczenia i bezsilności.  
\- Louis? - poderwał głowę, słysząc swoje imię. W drzwiach stał zaskoczony Harry. – Co się dzieje.  
\- Obudziliśmy cię? Przepraszam.  
\- Nie – zbliżył się do omegi, kręcąc głową i przykucnął obok – Szedłem do toalety i usłyszałem płacz April.  
\- M-ma kolkę – wyszlochał – I nie wiem co mam robić. Próbowałem wszystkiego.  
\- Daj mi ją – wyciągnął ręce.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Masz ważne spotkanie rano.  
\- Louis, dam radę – zapewniał – A ty potrzebujesz snu.  
\- Ty też – argumentował.  
\- Louis, daj mi małą i idź spać – głęboki głos wydobył się z jego piersi, kiedy użył głosu alfy. Wiedział, że z Louisem, jeszcze długo mógłby tak się spierać, a nie miał na to ochoty.   
Omega potulnie oddał mu dziecko, nim podniósł się z podłogi i skierował do wyjścia.  
\- Dziękuję Harry – szepnął, nim zupełnie opuścił pokój i udał się do własnej sypialni. Tam odłączył elektroniczną nianię i opadł na poduszkę, okrywając się kołdrą.


	13. Chapter 13

Luty w tym roku nie przypominał zimy. Zamiast śniegu spadającego na ziemię i zasypującego wszystko dookoła, padał deszcz mocząc wszystko i tworząc wielkie kałuże na ulicach. Louis już miał dość takiej pogody, która trzymała go w domu. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz był na spacerze z April, ponieważ od dłuższego czasu pogoda ku temu nie sprzyjała. Miał już dość ciągłego siedzenia w domu i nie chodziło tu tylko o spacery z córką, ale ogólnie wyrwanie się z niego na kilka godzin. Chciał znaleźć pracę. Myślał o tym już od dłuższego czasu, co prawda nie miał zbyt wiele możliwości - w końcu był bez studiów, jedynie po szkole średniej. Mimo to, chciał na siebie zarabiać i spędzić trochę czasu pośród ludzi innych niż jego córka i Harry. Zaczął się rozglądać i znalazł kilka ofert, które mu odpowiadały i mógłby mieć szanse, aby otrzymać tę pracę. Został zaproszony na niektóre rozmowy i ostatecznie udało mu się znaleźć pracę, dodatkowo w miejscu, gdzie zawsze chciał pracować – został recepcjonistą w pobliskiej przychodni weterynaryjnej. Może i nie będzie leczył zwierząt, ale będzie z nimi pracował. Dodatkowo może uda mu się podpatrzyć pracę weterynarzy, a za jakiś rok, dwa (jak April podrośnie), wróci na studia. Był tym bardzo podekscytowany i nie mógł doczekać się przyszłego tygodnia, kiedy to zacznie swój pierwszy dzień.  
Została jeszcze tylko jedna rzecz, musi powiedzieć o wszystkim Harry’emu.  
Postanowił to zrobić podczas wspólnej kolacji, na którą Harry zabrał go do ulubionej knajpki szatyna, jako rekompensatę za to, że większość czasu spędza sam w domu z dzieckiem (po tym, jak szatyn zrobił mu o to kolejną awanturę). April w tym czasie była pod opieką Erici, która z chęcią zgodziła się przypilnować małej.  
Czekali na swoje zamówienie, kiedy Louis postanowił poruszyć temat swojej pracy. Harry właśnie skończył mówić o ty, że Anne zaprosiła ich na najbliższy weekend do siebie, więc Louis wykorzystał cieszę, która pomiędzy nimi zapadła.  
\- Znalazłem pracę – wypalił, niepewnie przyglądając się alfie.  
\- Co? – tego się nie spodziewał. W sumie w ogóle nie zakładał, że Louis postanowi znaleźć nową posadę. Myślał, że będzie w domu i skupi się na wychowaniu ich córki.  
\- Będę pracował w przychodni weterynaryjnej, która znajduje się kilka przecznic od nas. Zaczynam w poniedziałek – wyjaśnił.  
\- I dopiero teraz mi to mówisz? – rzucił z pretensją.  
\- Wiedziałeś, że będę chciał wrócić do pracy po porodzie. Nie powinno cię to dziwić – nie rozumiał o co alfa tak się burzy.  
\- Myślałem, że zmieniłeś zdanie i zostaniesz w domu z April. Po za tym co naszą córką?  
\- A co ma być? – zmarszczył brwi w zdezorientowaniu. Naprawdę nie rozumiał o co chodzi Stylesowi.  
\- Jest jeszcze mała, potrzebuje cię - argumentował.  
\- Hazz, April ma już siedem miesięcy. Zresztą to nie tak, że ją porzucę.  
\- A co zamierzasz z nią zrobić, gdy oboje będziemy w pracy?  
\- Rozmawiałem z Ericą i babcią, obiecały pomóc. A od września zapiszemy ją do żłobka.  
\- Chcesz, aby naszą córką opiekowali się obcy? – wiedział, że ten argument jest bez sensu, jednak w tym momencie nie przejmował się tym. Po prostu nie chciał, aby Louis znalazł pracę. Dlaczego? Bał się, że to początek jak omega zaczyna się usamodzielniać i w krótce odejdzie. Ta myśl mu się nie podobała. Chciał, aby Louis został przy nim jak najdłużej to możliwe. Może i było to egoistyczne, zwłaszcza, że nie planował się wiązać z nim, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić, że stawał się lekko zaborczy, gdy chodziło o Tomlinsona.  
\- Harry, ona w końcu pójdzie do przedszkola, więc i tak będą się nią zajmować obcy ludzie. Zresztą uważam, że im szybciej nauczy się przebywać z innymi bez nas, tym później będzie łatwiej, jak zmieni się jej otoczenie.  
\- Czyli co, postanowiłeś już i nic nie da się zrobić? – marszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu.  
\- Tak. Zaczynam od poniedziałku – przypomniał alfie.  
\- Świetnie – mruknął obrażony, odwracając wzrok od omegi i wbijając go w bar, za którym kelner czyścił szklanki.  
\- Harry – westchnął, kładąc swoją dłoń na większej alfy, która leżał na blacie stołu. Chciał w ten sposób zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny – Nie chcę wiecznie siedzieć w domu, nie chcę ciągle być od ciebie uzależniony. Chcę pracować, dodatkowo ta posada mogłaby mi wiele dać, gdy postanowię wrócić na studia. Czy to aż takie złe? – widział, jak napięta twarz Stylesa łagodnieje, a po chwili ostrożnie zerka na omegę.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową. Czuł się teraz trochę winny, w ogóle nie pomyślał o tym, co czuje Louis – Przepraszam – uśmiechnął się lekko – Damy radę.  
*****  
Było ciężko, ale w końcu Harry pogodził się z tym, że Louis poszedł do pracy. Z kolei omega uwielbiał swoją posadę. Praca nie była ciężka (no chyba, że trafił się upierdliwy właściciel zwierzaka), a dzięki możliwości obserwowania niektórych wizyt i kilku zabiegów, dowiedział się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Również Biszkopt i Potem skorzystali na nowej pracy Louisa, ponieważ przynajmniej raz w tygodniu przywoził im kilka smakołyków z lecznicy.  
April na szczęście nie miała zbytnich problemów, aby być z dala od Tomlinsona. Oboje, z Harrym, martwili się, czy nie będzie płakać po pewnym czasie. Co innego, gdy zostawała pod opieką Edny lub Erici 2-3 godziny, a co innego, kiedy jej rodzice znikali na pół dnia. Nie było się jednak czym martwić, chociaż przez pierwszych kilka dni była trochę marudna.  
Tego dnia Harry wcześniej wyszedł z pracy, dlatego postanowił odebrać April od Edny, która akurat tego dnia opiekowała się dziewczynką, i udać do pracy po Louisa, który również powinien wkrótce kończyć, po czym zabrać go i ich córkę na obiad.  
Wiedział, że Louis pojechał samochodem do pracy, dlatego skorzystał, że nie było mroźno i nie padało, i po założeniu ciepłych ubrań na April i wsadził ją do wózka, wychodząc z domu. Lecznica znajdowała się około 30 minut piechotą, więc alfa uznał, że spacer to dobry pomysł.  
Przez całą drogę zabawiał córkę, która odbyła już swoją popołudniową drzemkę i póki co nie planowała ponownie iść spać. Droga szybko mu zleciała i w końcu otworzył drzwi przychodni weterynaryjnej, wjeżdżając do środka wózkiem. Od razu zauważył, że poczekalnia była prawie pusta. Jedynie przy kontuarze, za którym siedział Louis, stał nieznany mu mężczyzna. Pomieszczeni nie było duże, więc z tej odległości mógł wyczuć, że to alfa i… czy on flirtował z szatynem? Nie był pewny, nie za bardzo słyszał o czym mówili, ale tak to wyglądało.  
Wilk Harry’ego cicho warczał, chcąc, aby ten coś zrobił. Jednak co on mógł? Przecież nie byli razem i omega miał prawo znaleźć sobie innego partnera. Musiał uspokoić swoją bestię, aby nie rzucić się na drugiego alfę.  
\- Harry! – radosny głos Louis przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Omega zmierzał w jego kierunku, a w niebieskich oczach widział wesołe iskierki – Moje słoneczko – zatrzymał się przy wózku, biorąc w ramiona April i całując ją w policzek, czym wywołał radosny pisk u dziewczynki – Co tu robicie? – spojrzał na Stylesa, ciągle trzymając w ramionach dziecko, które uczepiło się go jak małpka, wtulając w jego ciepłe ciało.  
\- Pomyślałem, że odbierzemy cię z pracy i pojedziemy coś zjeść – wyjaśnił zerkając w kierunku drugiego alfy, który cały czas im się przyglądał.  
\- W porządku, dobry pomysł – zgodził się – kończę za pięć minut – wyjaśnił, spoglądając na zegarek.  
\- Poczekamy – odebrał April z ramion Tomlinsona i skierował się do rzędu ustawionych krzeseł, podczas gdy omega wróciła za kontuar. Jak zauważył kędzierzawy, alfa z którym wcześniej rozmawiał Louis, toczył teraz rozmowę z weterynarzem, a dłoniach trzymał klatkę, w której był kot. Chwilę później już go nie było, a niecałe trzy minuty później i oni opuścili lecznicę.  
*****  
Stał przy oknie, z rozbawieniem wpatrując się w swojego przyjaciela, który po raz kolejny uważnie obserwował swoje lustrzane odbicie, aby znaleźć jakiś mankament, który mógłby poprawić. Musiał mocno zagryzać dolną wargę, aby nie zacząć się śmiać. Mimo to musiał przyznać, że brunet wyglądał wspaniale. Ciemny garnitur idealnie na nim leżał i kontrastował się ze śnieżnobiałą koszulą.  
To dziś był dzień, kiedy Zayn i Liam, mieli stanąć na ślubnym kobiercu. Louis jako najlepszy przyjaciel Malika był jego świadkiem, z kolei Harry został Liama.  
\- Wyrzucę cię! – brunet mruknął groźnie, kątem oka spoglądając na szatyna.  
\- Przepraszam, ale nic nie poradzę - podszedł do przyjaciela, stając za nim – Wyglądasz idealnie, wszystko jest perfekcyjnie przygotowane. Będzie dobrze – przytulił się do bruneta.  
\- Po prostu – wypuścił z ust drżący oddech – Jestem w tym momencie bardzo szczęśliwy i jednocześnie przerażony. Co jeśli Liam…  
\- Nic – przerwał mu, zanim Zayn zacząłby gdybać, bardziej się nakręcając – Nic nie będzie. Liam cię kocha i spotkacie się przy ołtarzu.  
\- Wiem, wiem – kiwał głową.  
\- To czemu się stresujesz? – zachichotał.  
\- Zobaczymy, jak ty się będziesz zachowywał, kiedy będziesz na moim miejscu – burknął.  
\- W najbliższym czasie mnie to nie czeka – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie martw się, Harry w końcu zauważy, że cię kocha i będzie błagał, abyś z nim został – uważnie obserwował przyjaciela, chcąc zobaczyć, jak zareaguje na jego słowa.  
\- O czym mówisz? – spojrzał z rozbawieniem na bruneta, jednak poczuł, jak jego serce mocniej zabiło na myśl, że on i Harry mogliby być razem.  
\- O tym, że jesteś zakochany w Harrym, a on prawdopodobnie to odwzajemnia – wyjaśnił.  
\- Nie jestem zakochany w Harrym – zaprotestował.  
\- Tak? To dlaczego odmawiasz każdemu alfie, który się tobą zainteresuje? – wiedział od Tomlinsona, że w ciągu tych kilku tygodni odkąd zaczął pracę, kilka alf pokazało zainteresowanie nim. Omega nie miał nic przeciwko, dopóki to był niewinny flirt. Jednak, kiedy prosili go o numer, lub chcieli zaprosić na kawę, wycofywał się.  
\- N-nie interesowali mnie – przekonywał drugiego omegę.  
\- Nie uwierzę, że ani jeden nie był w chociaż trochę w twoim typie – naciskał na przyjaciela, chcąc wyciągnąć z niego prawdę.  
\- Mam dziecko, chcę na razie skupić się na niej – próbował dalej.  
\- Ty tak to sobie tłumaczysz. Jednak dobrze wiesz, że April nie jest przeszkodą, abyś mógł chodzić na randki. Moim zdaniem odmawiasz wszystkim bo jesteś zakochany w Harry i łudzisz się, że on to odwzajemni. To dlatego zgodziłeś się, abyście przyszli razem na wesele, kiedy to zaproponował, zamiast zaprosić jednego z twoich adoratorów. Może nie jesteś jeszcze tego do końca świadom, ale tak jest.  
\- Bredzisz – pokręcił głową – Przez ten stres, gadasz głupoty. Dobrze, że już czas iść – poinformował, spoglądając na zegarek – przynajmniej się uspokoisz.  
*****  
\- Nie wierzę, że to robisz – alfą kręcił głowa, przypinając czerwoną różę, do klapy marynarki swojego kuzyna.  
\- Cóż, nie każdy uważa, że związek i ślub to zły pomysł. Większość ludzkości jest normalna – podkreślił ostatnie słowo.  
\- A co ze mną nie tak? – odsunął się od Liama, spoglądając w jego brązowe oczy.  
\- Pozwalasz, aby Louis wciąż był samotną omegą, chociaż macie dziecko i ewidentnie was ku sobie ciągnie.  
\- Wychodzę – westchnął, odwracając się i kierując do drzwi. Naprawdę miał już dość tego. Każdy kto ich znał, mówił dokładnie to samo – on i Louis powinni być razem. Jego zdaniem to była bzdura. Ale czy na pewno?  
*****  
Siedział przy pięknie udekorowanym stole, sącząc powoli szampana. To był już jego trzeci lub czwarty drink i czuł, jak zaczyna mu przyjemnie szumieć w głowie. Mimo to dobrze się trzymał. Rozglądał się po sali, co jakiś czas jednak uciekła wzrokiem do przyjaciela i jego męża, którzy kołysali się na parkiecie w takt muzyki.  
\- Myślę, że czas ją odstawić do babci – głęboki głos, zwrócił uwagę Louisa. Spojrzał w bok, gdzie siedział Harry, w ramionach trzymając przysypiającą April. Jej beżowa sukienka była pomięta, a opaska na głowie przekrzywiona. Początkowo nie planowali zabierać małej na wesele, ale Zayn uparł się, aby jego chrześnica była z nim w tak ważnym dniu. Harry i Louis w końcu ulegli, umawiając się z babcią szatyna, że przywiozą ją, aby mogli się również pobawić.  
\- W porządku – pokiwał głową, wyciągając ramiona, aby kędzierzawy podał mu dziecko. Ten jednak wstał, kręcąc głową.  
\- Zostań, zawiozę ją.  
\- Jesteś pewny?  
\- Tak, baw się – nachylił się nad omegą, całując go w głowę – Szybko wrócę.  
\- W porządku.  
*****  
Niecałą godzinę później, Harry ponownie zjawił się w sali weselnej. Od razu skierował się do miejsce, gdzie siedział on i Louis, jednak jak się okazało omegi tam nie było. Zaczął rozglądać się po sali, chcąc znaleźć Tomlinsona. Nie trwało to długo, jak zauważył go przy jednym z filarów, które oddzielały parkiet od miejsca, gdzie były porozstawiane stoły. Przy nim stał mężczyzna, którego nie kojarzył, jednak zdaniem kędzierzawego, ewidentnie flirtowa z Louisem, co nie spodobało mu się za bardzo.  
Nie wiele myśląc ruszył w ich stronę, przywdziewając na twarz jeden ze swoich najlepszych uśmiechów. Louis od razu go zauważył, gdy tylko zatrzymał się przy nim i jego rozmówcy.  
\- Harry, już jesteś – uśmiechnął się. Niebieskie oczy były lekko zaszklone, a na policzkach widniały rumieńce. Kędzierzawy zakładał, że to z powody wypitego alkoholu. Mimo wszystko wyglądał uroczo.  
\- Zatańczysz? – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szatyna.  
Louis w odpowiedzi podał mu swoją dłoń, przeprosił swojego rozmówcę i razem powędrowali na parkiet, gdzie przetańczyli większą część nocy. Naprawdę wspaniale bawili się razem, zapominając na te kilka godzin, że są tylko przyjaciółmi, pozwalając sobie na większe zbliżenie. Co prawda nie doszło to zbyt daleko, ale pozwalali sobie na wtulanie się w swoje ciała, trzymanie za ręce, czułe spojrzenia połączone z uśmiechami i pocałunki w policzek.  
Nad ranem, zmęczeni i upojeni alkoholem, wracali do domu. Louis drzemał z głową na ramieniu Stylesa, wtulając się w jego ciało i wdychając wspaniały zapach mężczyzny. Również do alfy dochodził słodki zapach omegi.  
W końcu dojechali do domu i Harry od razu poczuł bark cudownej woni, gdy tylko Louis się od niego odsunął. Dlatego też, po zapłaceniu kierowcy, szybko dogonił Tomlinsona, obejmując go w pasie. Otworzył drzwi i po pozbyciu się butów, ruszyli, wciąż objęci, na piętro.  
\- Dobranoc Harry – wtulił się w alfę, gdy zatrzymali się pod drzwiami, za którymi kryła się sypialnia omegi.  
\- Dobranoc Lou – ukrył twarz we włosach szatyna, zaciągając się jego zapachem.  
\- Harry? – czuł się odrobinę dziwnie, będąc tak długo przytulonym do Stylesa, jednak póki co nie zapowiadało się, aby mężczyzna miał go puścić.  
\- Pięknie pachniesz – mruczał, sunąc nosem, przez włosy niższego. Następnie skroń, policzek, żuchwę, kończąc na szyi i miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się znak obligacji – Uwielbiam to – złożył lekki pocałunek w tym miejscu.  
\- H-Harry – zanurzył dłonie w miękkich lokach, lekko za nie pociągając. Przez jego ciało przechodził dziwny prąd, a w dole brzucha pojawiło się znajome ciepło.  
\- Chcę cię – warknął, nim połączył ich usta. Jego wilk wył szczęśliwie, kiedy trzymał w ramionach drobnego omegę, a ich usta łączyły się ze sobą.  
Harry na oślep odnalazł klamkę, uchylając drzwi i pchał przed sobą omegę, dopóki nie natrafili na łóżko. Opadli na miękki materac, czując jak w pokoju od razu robi się gorąco. Ich dłonie błądziły, po ciele drugiego, próbując nawzajem pozbyć się swoich ubrań. Louis uniósł biodra, ocierając się o rosnącą erekcję alfy, wywołując tym samym u obojga głośne sapnięcie i chęć powtórzenia tej czynności, a nawet spróbowania czegoś więcej, co da im niesamowitą przyjemność.  
\- Moja mała, słodka omega – wymruczał, nim przyssał się do miejsca, gdzie powinno znajdować się ugryzienie alfy, robiąc na nim fioletowy ślad, który przez kolejne dni, miał im przypominać o dzisiejszej nocy.  
*moment intymności* (od aut. za radą mojej imienniczki:P)


	14. Chapter 14

Obudził się otulony ciepłą kołdrą oraz przyjemny zapachem alfy. Było mu błogo i wygodnie. Nie miał ochoty w ogóle opuszczać łóżka, wiedział jednak, że to nieuniknione. Przeciągnął się, cicho ziewając, nim podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, a wspomnienia z nocy powracały do jego głowy. Harry’ego już nie było, jednak widział w pomieszczeniu ślady jego obecności. Czuł, jak jego policzki czerwienieją. To była naprawdę wspaniała noc. Przez jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze, kiedy przypomniał sobie każdy pocałunek, każdy dotyk, każdy ruch. Pamiętał, jak Harry jęczał jego imię, jak nazywał go „swoją małą omegą”. Co to oznaczało? Czy w ten sposób Stylesa chciał mu pokazać, że go chce? Że zmienił zdanie co do związku? Że chce spróbować z nim być w związku? Jak miał to rozumieć?  
Jego serce zaczęło mocniej bić, na myśl, że on i Harry byliby razem. Tworzyliby pełną rodzinę z ich córką.   
Co to wszystko dla niego oznaczało?  
Wyszedł z łóżka i sięgnął po koszulę, którą alfa zostawił w jego sypialni. Przysunął ją do twarzy, zaciągając się odurzającym zapachem mężczyzny, nim założył ją na siebie. Powoli zapinając jej guziki, kierował się do kuchni, gdzie zapewne przebywał Harry. Cicha muzyka sączyła się z radia, a im bliżej był odpowiedniego pomieszczenia, tym mocniejszy był zapach bekonu i naleśników.   
Kędzierzawy stał przy kuchence, pilnując naleśników, aby się nie spaliły. Miał na sobie dresy i zwykły podkoszulek, a wilgotne włosy, które świadczyły o tym, że chwilę wcześniej brał prysznic, były związane w koka. Zastanawiał się, jak teraz będzie wyglądać ich relacja. Odrobinę się bał, że będzie dziwnie, jednak, aby się przekonać, musiał skonfrontować się z alfą.   
\- Dzień dobry - wszedł do pomieszczenia, dając o sobie znać. Od razu skierował się do lodówki, chcąc wyjąć sok, nie dostrzegając jak ciało alfy się napina.   
\- Louis – spojrzał w bok, gdzie omega nalewał sobie soku do szklanki – Moglibyśmy porozmawiać? – odłożył naleśnik z patelni na talerz, po czym przesunął patelnię na wyłączony palnik. To samo zrobił z bekonem.  
\- Tak – skinął, kierując się do jednego z krzeseł przy wyspie – To dobry pomysł – był ciekawy tego co powie mu Harry, ale i zaniepokojony.   
\- Lou – zajął miejsca obok szatyna i odwrócił się w jego stronę – Przepraszam.  
\- S-słucham? – spodziewał się chyba wszystkiego, ale nie tego, że Harry go przeprosi. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł się z tym źle.   
\- Przepraszam za to co było w nocy – początkowo wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie, jednak chwilę później niepewnie podniósł wzrok na Tomlinsona. Mógł w nich zobaczyć strach i poczucie winy. Czy Harry, żałował tego co się stało? – To nie powinno mieć miejsca.  
\- Oh – to nie powinno tak mocno zaboleć szatyna, ale tak się stało.   
\- Oboje byliśmy pijani, jesteś naprawdę atrakcyjny, poniosło mnie – wyjaśniał, nie zauważając, jaki ból zadaje tymi słowami omedze – Proszę cię, aby to nic nie zmieniło miedzy nami. Nie chcę by było dziwnie. Jesteś moi przyjacielem i nie chcę tego stracić.  
\- T-tak, w porządku – nagle koszula, którą miał na sobie zaczęła mu ciążyć, a jej zapach stał się duszący. Coś ciężkiego osiadło w jego żołądku – W końcu j-jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – posłał mu fałszywy uśmiech, w środku mając ochotę płakać.   
\- Cieszę się, że jest dobrze – wydawał się nie dostrzegać pochmurnej twarzy szatyna i napiętego ciała. Wrócił do smażenia naleśników.  
Louis zsunął się z krzesła i na trzęsących się nogach, skierował do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Musiał być teraz sam.   
\- Lou, zaraz będzie śniadanie – głos kędzierzawego zatrzymał go przy wyjściu.   
\- Idę pod prysznic – rzucił tylko i pędem ruszył do swojego pokoju. Chciał być jak najdalej od alfy. Będąc już w swojej łazience szybko pozbył się białej koszuli. Odkręcił wodę, chwilę później wchodząc pod ciepły strumień wody. Dopiero teraz pozwolił sobie, aby łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach, dając przynajmniej niewielkie ukojenie bólowi, jaki odczuwał.   
Co się z nim działo? Czemu płakał? Przecież wiedział, że Harry nie szuka partnera. Postawił sprawę jasno, już na samym początku. Więc dlaczego? Czyżby uwierzył słowom alfy, który w stanie upojenia i podniecenia, nazywał go swoją omegą? Przecież to nie powinno nic znaczyć, Harry nie do końca potrafił wtedy czysto myśleć. Więc dlaczego pozwolił, aby te słowa, aby ta noc, dały mu nadzieję, że coś z tego będzie? Dlaczego od jakiegoś czasu, jego serce drży, a przyjemne trzepotanie pojawia się w żołądku, gdy jest w pobliży Stylesa? Dlaczego tak bardzo zabolały go jego słowa? Czy to znaczy, że Zayn ma rację?  
Zakochał się w Harrym Stylesie!  
Nie, nie, nie! To nie mogło się wydarzyć!   
Szybko dokończył się myć i opuścił kabinę. Owinął się ręcznikiem i udał do sypialni, gdzie po wytarciu założył pierwsze lepsze ubrania, jakie wyciągnął z szafy. Z komody zgarnął portfel, a z szafki nocnej telefon i pospiesznie opuścił sypialnię. Przemknął do holu, będąc niezauważonym i sięgnął po kluczyki do samochodu.  
\- Jadę odebrać April – krzyknął i wyszedł z domu, pędząc do auta, nim Harry zdążyłby go zatrzymać, domagając się by zjadł wcześniej śniadanie.   
W tej chwili potrzebował wydostać się z domu, być jak najdalej od kędzierzawego i z kimś porozmawiać. A tym kimś, miała być jego babcia.   
*****  
Gdy pojawił się w domu Edny, April już nie spała. Siedziała na fioletowym kocyku w kuchni, z pluszowym słoniem, podczas gdy kobieta przygotowywała dla niej tarte jabłko. Zatrzymał się w wejściu, ujawniając swoje przybycie.   
\- Babciu, przecież dałem ci jej jedzenie – uśmiechał się czule do kobiety, obserwując jej poczynanie.   
\- Louis – spojrzała na wnuka, uśmiechając się do niego – Kto wie, co rzeczywiście tam jest. Jak wesele?  
\- Cudownie – wszedł do pomieszczenia, podchodząc do córki – Wszystko było perfekcyjne – wziął szczenię na ręce, które zaczęło piszczeć na widok rodzica – Witaj kochanie – pocałował jej policzek.  
Pięć minut później siedział przy kuchennym stole, z April na kolanach i opowiadał o ślubie oraz weselu. Edna w tym czasie karmiła swoją prawnuczkę.   
\- Teraz mów – kilka minut później, po tym, jak najedzona panna Styles siedziała ponownie na kocyku, podała szatynowi kubek z herbatą i usiadła na swoim miejscu – Co się stało?  
\- Nic się przed tobą nie ukryje, prawda? – zaśmiał się ponuro.  
\- Znam cię kochanie, jak nikt inny – uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco, kładąc dłoń na tej omegi. No i Louis jej opowiedział. Powiedział wszystko, to jak się zachowywali z Harrym na weselu, o ich wspólnej nocy, o jego porannej rozmowie z alfą i o tym co odkrył.  
\- Zakochałem się w nim – czuł, jak łzy ponownie kłują go w oczy, jednak nie pozwolił im wypłynąć.   
\- Oh, Lou – wstała z miejsca i przytuliła mocno swojego wnuka. Obawiała się, że może dojść do takiej sytuacji, nawet jeśli widziała, że Harry również coś czuje do szatyna. Najwyraźniej strach alfy, przed związkiem, był silniejszy niż uczucia, którymi darzył Tomlinsona.   
\- Co powinienem teraz zrobić? – czuł się zagubiony i tak bardzo teraz potrzebował czyjegoś wsparcia. A kto był lepszy, niż jego własna babcia?  
\- Myślę, że dobrze wiesz, co teraz jest najlepsze – przeczesywała brązowe pasma, chcąc uspokoić i dodać otuchy chłopakowi.   
\- Tak – westchnął smutno – Tylko co z April – z bólem serca obserwował swoją córkę, która niczego nieświadoma, bełkotała coś do pluszowego słonia, ciągnąc go za ucho.   
*****  
Ledwo przekroczyli próg domu, jak Harry zjawił się w holu. Od razu wziął April w ramiona, obcałowując jej twarz.   
\- Witaj księżniczko. Tatuś tęsknił za tobą – mówił do małej, która chichotała, klepiąc alfę po twarzy – Lou, czemu tak szybko po nią pojechałeś? Przygotowałem ci śniadanie – skupił się teraz na omedze.   
\- Nie czułem się najlepiej – skłamał – Musiałem wczoraj przesadzić.   
\- To może przygotuję ci coś lekkiego? – zaproponował, odbijając April w ramionach, kiedy zaczęła się wiercić.   
\- Nie trzeba – pokręcił głową – Zrobię sobie herbatę i chyba jeszcze chwilę się zdrzemnę.   
\- W porządku, odpocznij. Ja zajmę się naszym maluchem – skinął jedynie głową, nim wyminął Stylesa i udał się do swojej sypialni.   
Musiał pomyśleć.  
*****  
Przez resztę dnia, jak i trzy kolejne Louis unikał Harry’ego. Nie był w stanie przebywać blisko niego. Nie po tym co odkrył. Dodatkowo musiał to wszystko przemyśleć. Zrozumiał, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłaby wyprowadzka. To pomogłoby mu chociaż odrobinę odizolować się od alfy i może pomogłoby mu ruszyć dalej ze swoim życiem. Może uczucie do Stylesa zniknęłoby, może poznałby kogoś, kto zaakceptowałby, że ma córkę i stworzyliby związek. Jednak czy był w stanie zaryzykować, że April zostanie przy alfie, przez co będzie miał ograniczony kontakt z córkę?   
Wiedział jednak, że w końcu nadejdzie ten moment, gdy będzie musiał porozmawiać z mężczyzną, ale nie potrafił się na to zebrać. Ostatecznie wyręczył go Harry.  
\- Louis? – wzdrygnął się, słysząc za sobą głos alfy. Nie spodziewał się tego. Ostrożnie zamknął drzwi do pokoju córki, tak by jej nie obudzić, nim spojrzał na kędzierzawego.  
\- Tak? – odwrócił się w jego stronę, jednak nie patrzył mu w oczy. Nie potrafił.   
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – skinął jedynie głową, nim ruszył w kierunku schodów. Wiedział, że za nim podąża zielonooki. Zajął jeden z foteli i cierpliwie czekał, na to co powie jego towarzysz – Louis – jego głos był miękki i dosłyszalne było w nim zmartwienie – Czy coś się stało?   
\- D-dlaczego pytasz? – Harry nie był głupi. Na pewno zauważył zachowanie omegi i za pewne o tym chciał rozmawiać.  
\- Unikasz mnie – czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie zielonych oczu, chociaż sam nie potrafił unieść własnego wzroku na rozmówce – Widzę to. Unikasz mnie od…od tej nocy. Czy… - nie dał mu dokończyć.  
\- Chcę się wyprowadzić – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, chcąc mieć już to za sobą.   
\- Co? Dlaczego? – kędzierzawy nic nie mógł poradzić, że zaczął lekko panikować. Dlaczego Louis chciał go zostawić?  
\- Mówiłem ci, że w końcu będę chciał to zrobić.  
\- T-tak, ale…myślałem, że dobrze nam się razem mieszka. Niedaleko masz pracę, masz tu kilku przyjaciół – argumentował.  
\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Ja muszę to zrobić.  
\- Dlaczego, skąd ta nagła decyzja? – przecież było dobrze. Nic nie zapowiadało, aby szatyn miał się wyprowadzić. Przecież całkiem niedawno rozmawiali o wybudowaniu oczka wodnego w ogrodzie. Więc czemu?  
\- Harry, proszę – nie chciał, aby alfa naciskał. Miał nadzieję, że przyjmie tę decyzję bez problemu i zaproponuje pomoc w znalezieniu czegoś.   
\- Louis, co się stało? Może da się coś zrobić, abyś został? – musiał wiedzieć. Nie chciał stracić Louisa, ani April.  
\- Nie – kręcił przecząco głowa, czując, że jest blisko płaczu.   
\- Louis… - błagalny jęk wydostał się z jego gardła.  
\- Zakochałem się w tobie – w końcu znalazł odwagę, aby to powiedzieć i by spojrzeć na alfę. Widział jak na jego twarzy pojawia się szok, który następnie przemienia się w strach.   
Harry sam nie wiedział co czuje. Z jednaj strony jego serce waliło jak szalone, a przyjemne trzepotanie pojawiło się w jego brzuchu. Z drugiej był przerażony, bo jak to. Dlaczego Louis się w nim zakochał, dlaczego do tego dopuścił. Przecież dobrze wiedział, że nie chce związków, że nie będą razem. Owszem, czuł coś do omegi, był mu bliski, ale nie było mowy o zakochaniu, prawda?   
\- Jeśli chcę ruszyć dalej z moim życiem, jeśli chcę się z kimś związać, nie możemy mieszkać razem.  
Poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk na myśl o Louisie i innym alfie, jego wilk wył i drapał, chcąc, aby Harry zatrzymał szatyna przy sobie. Ten jednak nie pozwolił mu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę.   
\- Rozumiem – zaczął powoli – Ale zostań tu, to ja się wyniosę.  
\- Co? Nie! – nie mógł na to pozwolić – To twój dom, ty go kupiłeś. Nie mogę w nim zostać i ciebie zmuszać do wyprowadzki.  
\- To nasz dom Lou, a po mojej wyprowadzce będzie tylko twój.  
\- Ale…  
\- Ja nie potrzebuję tyle miejsca – próbował przekonać omegę, aby został w domu – Tobie się przyda. Dobrze jest, aby April mogła bezpiecznie się bawić na zewnątrz. Po za tym, jeśli…jeśli się zwiążesz, tak duży dom się przyda – te słowa przyszły mu z trudnością, ale udało mu się je powiedzieć.   
\- Co? April zostaje ze mną? – niewidzialny ciężar zalegający na jego piersi, odrobinę opadł, kiedy dowiedział się, że mała zostaje z nim – Chciałeś ją zatrzymać, mówiłeś…  
\- Wiem co mówiłem, ale to było ponad rok temu. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło i chodź chciałbym mieć ją każdego dnia przy sobie, to nie mogę ci jej zabrać. Widzę, jak mocno jesteście ze sobą zżyci. Po za tym, to nie tak, że utracę z nią kontakt. Będę was odwiedzał i co jakiś czas zabierał ją do siebie.   
\- Dziękuję Harry – udało mu się przybrać lekki uśmiech, chociaż wciąż miał ochotę płakać, a jego serce bolało.   
\- Chociaż tyle mogę dla ciebie zrobić.  
Nie minął tydzień, jak Harry wyprowadził się, zabierając swoje rzeczy, zostawiając po sobie pustkę w domu, jak i sercu Louisa.


	15. Chapter 15

Początkowo było ciężko. Louis nie umiał się przyzwyczaić, do braku obecności Stylesa. Owszem, alfa kilka razy w tygodniu ich odwiedzał, jednak to nie było to samo, gdy miał świadomość, że mężczyzna tutaj mieszka. Harry również początkowo miał problem z odnalezieniem się w swoim nowym apartamencie, gdzie nie było Louisa, ani jego córki. Co prawda widywał ich i kilka razy wziął April do siebie, jednak to nie było to samo, gdy miał ich cały czas obok siebie. Oboje jednak mieli świadomość, że to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Styles nie chciał się wiązać, a Tomlinson pragnął założyć rodzinę. Ich palny na przyszłość się nie pokrywały.   
W końcu jednak przywykli do tego, że mieszkają i dzielą się opieką nad córką.   
Louis poszedł również za radą przyjaciół i zaczął się umawiać z innymi alfami. Wiedział, że to nie będzie łatwe, zwłaszcza na początku, kiedy to ciągle czuł coś do Stylesa. Mimo to miał nadzieję, że z czasem pozna kogoś, kto zawładnie jego sercem i sprawi, że zapomni o uczuciu do Harry’ego.  
Dwa tygodnie po wyprowadzce alfy, szatyn po raz pierwszy umówił się na randkę. Miał na imię Thomas i poznali się w lecznicy, gdzie pracuje Louis. Był to wysoki blondyn o brązowych oczach i oczarował szatyna swoim poczuciem humoru. Skończyło się jednak na trzech randkach. To właśnie podczas ich ostatniego spotkania, Louis przyznał się do posiadania córki z innym alfą. Thomas przyznał się, że póki co nie jest zainteresowany zabawą w rodzinę i nie chce konkurować z innym mężczyzną o uwagę Louisa. Tomlinson jednak przyjął to na spokojnie. Jasne, mężczyzna był przystojny, miły i zabawny, ale to nie było to.   
Drugi był Anthony, którego poznał w sklepie, jednak tu już po pierwszej randce wszystko się skończyło. Już kiedy się zgadzał, nie był do końca przekonany, a ich randka tylko potwierdziła, że nic pomiędzy nimi nie będzie.   
Trzeci nazywał się Patrick i był on pierwszym mężczyzną, o którym dowiedział się Harry i pierwszym, z którym Louis tworzył związek (nawet jeśli trwał on zaledwie 2 miesiące). Styles spotkał go w domu szatyna, w dzień urodzin April. Umówił się z Louisem, że przyjedzie trochę wcześniej, aby pomóc w przygotowaniach. Nie planowali nic wielkiego. Niewielkie przyjęcie w ogrodzie. Zaprosili Desa, Anne z Robinem, Gemmę z rodziną, Ericę i Jamesa, Ednę oraz Liama z Zaynem i Nialla z Amy. Dzwonili również do Jay, ale kobieta poinformowała ich, że w tym czasie jest na wakacjach i nie dadzą rady przyjechać, jednak zapewniła ich, że jeszcze przed końcem wakacji na pewno ich odwiedzi.   
Bez problemu wszedł do środka, ciągle posiadając swoje klucze. Pomimo tego, że to nie był już jego dom, czuł się tutaj znacznie lepiej niż w swoim apartamencie. Od razu w holu pojawił się Biszkopt, który skakał dookoła niego, chcąc odrobiny uwagi.  
\- Cześć stary – podrapał psa za uchem, uśmiechając się do niego – Fajnie cię widzieć. Potem nie wita mnie tak radośnie, głównie śpi na kanapie, kiedy wracam do domu – zwierzał się goldenowi, który wesoło merdał ogonem.   
Ruszył dalej, a pies podążył za nim. Wszedł do salonu, zatrzymując się, kiedy dostrzegł obcego mężczyznę, który siedział na dywanie bawiąc się w April.   
\- Kim jesteś? – prawdopodobnie zabrzmiał zbyt ostro, ale nie podobało mu się, że obcy alfa przebywa z jego córką. Jego wilk warczał głośno, jeżąc się i przygotowując do ataku, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.  
\- Jestem Patrick – poniósł się z podłogi, podchodząc do niego z przyjacielskim uśmiechem. Teraz Harry mógł zauważyć, że był dość barczysty i odrobinę niższy od niego. Miał czarne, krótko ścięte włosy i szare oczy – Chłopak Louisa – wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Stylesa i być może ten zbyt mocno ją ścisnął słysząc słowa Patricka – Ty musisz być Harry, Lou wspominał, że przyjdziesz.   
\- Tak, miło mi – wysilił się na uprzejmy uśmiech.  
\- Ta-ta – radosny pisk, zwrócił jego uwagę. Szeroki uśmiech od razu zagościł na jego twarzy. Dwa miesiące wcześniej po raz pierwszy April coś powiedziała i było to słowo „ta-ta”. Pamiętał, jak bardzo szczęśliwy wtedy był. Od tego czasu przybyło jej kilka dodatkowych słów, takich jak „ma-ma”, „ot”, „hau” (co znaczyło pies) oraz „Tem” i „Top” (co miało oznaczać Potem i Biszkopt).  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, księżniczko – wziął dziewczynkę na ręce, całując jej pulchny policzek. Kochał swoją córkę i każda chwila z nią spędzona była dla niego na wagę złota. Odsunął jej kilka pasemek z twarzy, przeczesując brązowe włosy. Póki co były proste, ale miał nadzieję, że tak jak u niego, z wiekiem zaczną się skręcać. Niebieskie tęczówki, otoczone długimi rzęsami, błyszczały, kiedy wpatrywała się w swojego ojca i tak bardzo przypominały Harry’emu oczy Louisa. Uśmiechnęła się, pokazując swoich sześć zębów, a w jej policzkach pojawiły się urocze dołeczki. Była śliczna i cudowna, i Harry nie mógł uwierzyć, że była jego.   
\- Patrick, kto przy…Harry, jesteś – w salonie pojawił się Louis, uśmiechając się na widok alfy – Poznałeś już…  
\- Tak, poznaliśmy się – wtrącił Styles.  
\- Oh, w porządku – zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się mężczyźnie. Coś było nie tak, tylko nie wiedział dlaczego. Zauważył, że jest czymś podenerwowany.  
\- To ja już będę się zbierał – Patrick prawdopodobnie również dostrzegł wrogie nastawienie Stylesa.  
\- Odprowadzę cię – Louis podążył za nim.   
Harry miał ochotę również iść z nim, jednak powstrzymał się. Czy był zazdrosny? Oczywiście, że nie. Od razu skarcił się za tę myśl, wypierając ją z umysłu. Po prostu Louis to jego przyjaciel, z którym ma córkę. Martwi się i jest czujny, chcąc, aby szatyn znalazł odpowiedniego alfę, który również będzie dbał o April.   
Nawet jeśli nie poszedł za nimi, zbliżył się do wyjścia z salonu nasłuchując o czym mówią.  
\- Dziękują za pomoc – wpatrywał się w bruneta, podczas gdy ten zakładał buty.  
\- Żaden problem – wyprostował się, uśmiechając do Louisa i owijając swoje ramiona dookoła niego – Zbieram się – nachylił się, całując go – Zadzwonię.  
\- W porządku – ostatni raz alfa cmoknął go w usta, nim odsunął się i opuścił dom – Harry? – był zaskoczony spotykając kędzierzawego przy przejściu z salonu do holu.   
\- Twój przyjaciel nie zostaje? – podążał za szatynem, z April na rękach.  
\- Jak widać – wzruszył ramionami, wchodząc do kuchni – Poprosiłem go, aby zajął się małą, bo musiałem zacząć przygotowania.   
\- Długo jesteście razem? – miał nadzieję, że Louis nie uzna jego ciekawości, jako coś złego. W końcu chodziło tu o bliskie mu osoby.  
\- Około dwóch tygodni – sięgnął po kilka pomidorów, z którymi podszedł do zlewu, aby je przepłukać.  
\- A jak długo się znacie? – zajął jedno z krzeseł przy wyspie, sadzając córkę na kolanach.  
\- Kilka miesięcy, nie wiem dokładnie ile.  
\- Gdzie się poznaliście?  
\- Skąd te pytania? – miał nadzieję, że te słowa nie padną. Cóż mylił się.  
\- Odpowiedz – próbował sprawiać wrażenie, obojętnego.  
\- W lecznicy. To przyjaciel Alice i czasem ją odwiedza. Teraz ty odpowiedz, skąd te pytania – odłożył nóż, którym kroił pomidory i założył ramiona na piersi, intensywnie wpatrując się w alfę.   
\- Po prostu chcę mieć pewność, że facet jest w porządku – tłumaczył się – Jesteś moim przyjacielem, a April to moja córka, nie chcę, aby ktoś was zranił.   
\- Myślisz, że nie umie o siebie i April zadbać? – wysyczał. Był zły, że Harry traktuje go jak małe, nieporadne dziecko.   
\- Nie, ale to chyba oczywiste, że się martwię. Po za tym, skoro jest w porządku, to dlaczego mi nic o nim nie powiedziałeś? – czuł się tak przytłoczony spojrzeniem omegi, że sam postanowił go zaatakować.  
\- Ponieważ, dopiero od niedawna jesteśmy razem. Nie wiedziałem czy to przetrwa, czy skończy się jak wcześniej, na kilku randkach. Po za tym nie było okazji, abyście się spotkali.   
\- Wcześniej? Spotykałeś się z innymi? – musiał zacząć głęboko oddychać, aby się uspokoić. Po za tym nie powinien być tak bardzo zły. Czy to dlatego, że uważał Louisa za nieodpowiedzialnego? Pozwalał obcym alfom zbliżać się do siebie i April. Ale przecież to normalne, na tym polega randkowanie. Musi się z nimi spotkać, aby lepiej ich poznać. Boże, co się z nim działo?!  
\- Harry, słuchasz mnie? – dopiero teraz zauważył, że się zamyślił i nie słyszał co mówił szatyn.  
\- Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – mruknął – Co mówiłeś?  
\- Abyś przestał się tak zachowywać i być wścibski. I prosiłem cię, abyś położył April na drzemkę, bo będzie marudna, jak przyjdą goście.  
\- W porządku – westchnął, czując, że jak na razie nic nie wyciągnie od Louisa.   
\- Harry? – zatrzymał się, słysząc swoje imię – Masz tort?  
\- W samochodzie. Jak April będzie spała, to go przyniosę – poinformował nim opuścił kuchnię.  
*****  
Podczas gdy mała panna Styles ucinała sobie drzemkę, jej rodzice przygotowywali wszystko do grilla, który miał być popołudniu. Mała obudziła się pół godziny przed przybycie gości, kiedy już prawie wszystko było gotowe. Louis poszedł na górę, aby nakarmić, przewinąć i przebrać dziewczynkę, podczas gdy Harry kończył znosić wszystko do ogrodu.  
O 15.00 przybyli pierwsi goście, a Stylesowi kilka minut wcześniej udało się rozpalić grilla. Wszyscy zachwycali się małą Aprli, jak urosła, jaka śliczna jest, i jak idealną jest mieszanką swoich rodziców. Anne w ogóle nie chciała jej wypuszczać z ramiona, stęskniona za wnuczką i praktycznie wyrywali ja sobie z Desem z ramion, który również chciał jak najwięcej czasu spędzić z dzieckiem.   
Przyjęcie było udane, jedzenie wyśmienite, pogoda dopisywała , podobnie jak dobre humory uczestników. April została obdarowana wieloma nowymi zabawkami, jednak większą przyjemność sprawiał jej zabawa papierem kolorowym, w który były owinięte, niż oglądanie nowych zdobyczy. Kilka godzin później goście zaczęli się powoli zbierać. Został tylko Harry, aby pomóc w uprzątnięciu.  
Wkładał opłukane naczynia do zmywarki, podczas gdy Louis rozmawiał przez telefon w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu. Próbował coś podsłuchać, wiedząc, że dzwoni Patrick, jednak szatyn za cicho mówił. Wrócił do kuchni, po niecałych pięć minutach i wziął się za chowanie resztek jedzenia, do mniejszych pojemników, po czym wkładał je do lodówki.   
\- Harry – zamknął lodówkę, po czym odwrócił się w kierunku alfy – Mógłbyś zabrać dzisiaj April i zająć się nią jutro przez cały dzień i noc?  
\- Nie umawialiśmy się tak – zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając się omedze.   
\- Tak, wiem – przygryzł wargę, niepewnie spoglądając na alfę – Patrick zadzwonił, Alice zaprosiła nas jutro do swojego domku nad jeziorem. Wyjeżdżamy wcześnie i wrócimy późno w nocy. W poniedziałek przyjadę po małą.   
Na usta cisnęła mu się odpowiedź „nie”, byle tylko szatyn nie wyjechał z innym alfą, jednak wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Nie podobało mu się, to co się z nim działo, gdy widział omegę z innymi mężczyznami.   
\- W porządku – nie umiał jednak pohamować grymasu, który cisnął się na jego twarz.   
\- Dziękuję – szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz – Pójdę przygotować April i torbę dla niej.   
Dwadzieścia minut później Harry opuszczał dom Louisa, powstrzymując się, by tam nie wrócić i prosić szatyna, aby nie jechał. Co się z nim do cholery działo?!   
Z drugiej strony cieszył się, że będzie miał April przez cały dzień dla siebie.   
*****  
Chociaż momentami ciągle czuł złość, gdy słyszał, że Louis spotka się z Patrickiem, z czasem przywykł do tej myśli. Udało mu się nawet lepiej poznać alfę i musiał przyznać, że był naprawdę w porządku, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że jego wilk widział w chłopaku Louisa wroga i czasem to z niego wychodziło. Nie mógł również nic poradzić na to, że ucieszył się, gdy Tomlinson oznajmił, że on i Patrick nie są już razem.   
Louis pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu, w niedzielny wieczór, aby odebrać April, po tym, jak spędziła weekend z tatą. Wszedł do środka, wpuszczony przez alfę. Mała Styles dreptała po salonie, próbując złapać Potem, który uciekał, chcąc mieć spokój. Kilka dni po pierwszych urodzinach zaczęła stawiać pierwsze kroki samodzielnie i teraz całkiem dobrze sobie radziła.   
\- Cześć kochanie – April od razu zapomniała o zwierzaku i z głośnym pieskiem „ma-ma” ruszyła do Louisa, pędząc na swoich krótkich nóżkach – Tęskniłem – pocałował policzek małej – Jaka była? – spojrzał na Harry’ego, siadając na kanapie.  
\- Jak zwykle wspaniała – przeszedł przez pokój, stając za wysepką, która oddzielała kuchnię od salonu – Właśnie kończyłem kolację, zostaniecie?  
\- Czemu nie – wzruszył ramionami – Pomóc w czymś?  
\- Nie wszystko gotowe – wyciągnął z szafki talerze i szklanki – Ale możesz zacząć karmić April.  
\- W porządku – podszedł do stolika, który stał bliżej kuchni. Posadził córkę w wysokim foteliku i odebrał od Harry’ego talerzyk na którym był makaron z serem, trochę startej marchewki i kilka kawałków mięsa. April od razu wsadziła w to swoje rączki, które chwilę później ładowała do buzi.   
\- Sama sobie całkiem nieźle radzi – zauważył alfa ze śmiechem, kładąc na stół dwa talerze, Chwilę później dołożył sztućce i dwie szklanki z sokiem.   
\- Ale i tak więcej jedzenia ląduje na niej i na ziemi, niż w jej buzi – sięgnął po widelec, nabierając nim trochę sałatki.   
\- Nabierze wprawy.  
Jedli wspólnie posiłek, zagłębiając się w rozmowie. Louis co jakiś czas pomagał córce w konsumowaniu jej posiłku. Był to mile spędzony, wspólnie czas. Po kolacji, Harry sprzątał ze stołu, podczas gdy Louis czyścił April i miejsce dookoła niej.   
\- Harry?   
\- Hmm?  
\- Wiem, że zabierasz April na weekendy, ale mógłbyś ją zabrać już do siebie w środę?  
\- Jedziesz gdzieś z Patrickiem? – wypalił, nim zdążył pomyśleć nad tym co mówi. Od razu skarcił się za to w myślach.  
\- Co? – w pierwszej chwili szatyn nie bardzo rozumiał pytania, jednak szybko to do niego doszło – Nie, nie jesteśmy już razem. Chodzi o to, że zbliża się moja gorączka.   
\- Oh. Więc planujesz ją przejść sam? – starał się sprawiać wrażenie wyluzowanego.  
\- I tak bym to zrobił. Za krótko jesteśmy razem, abym chciał go prosić o to – wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Rozumiem – skinął głową – Mimo to, przykro mi – miał nadzieję, że brzmiał jak najbardziej szczerze.   
\- Nie jest źle – uśmiechnął się, aby potwierdzić swoje słowa – Lubiłem go, ale to chyba nie było to. Zresztą on też przyznał mi się, że raczej nic z tego nie będzie. Mimo to przyjaźnimy się i pozostajemy w kontakcie. A wracając do pytania, możesz się zająć April? Odebrałbyś ją ze żłobka w środę i zostałaby u ciebie, dopóki moja gorączka się nie skończy.  
\- Nie ma problemu.  
*****  
Harry niepotrzebnie cieszył się zerwaniem Louisa z Parickiem, ponieważ niedługo potem, zaczęli się pojawiać następni. Niektórzy znikali zaledwie po kilku randkach, inni zostawiali na kilka tygodni, wiec z czasem przestało go to tak bardzo drażnić. Przywykł do tego, że szatyn ma problem z głębszym zaangażowaniem się w owe związki i dlatego dość szybko się one kończył. Co prawda zastanawiał się, czemu tak się tym przejmuje, jednak za każdym razem tłumaczył sobie, że po prostu martwi się o Louisa - w końcu jest dla niego prawie jak rodzina.  
Zastanawiał go jeszcze jedna rzecz…czy Louis posiadał jakiś magnes, przyciągający alfy? Ledwo zerwał z jednym, niedługo później pojawił się kolejny. Na ogół samotne omegi z dzieckiem czekają latami, aż ktoś się nimi zainteresuje, a Tomlinson nie może się od nich opędzić. Mimo to z czasem przestało go to drażnić, bo nauczył się, że nikt nie zostaje dłużej. Dlatego też nie przejął się, gdy Louis przedstawił mu swojego nowego chłopaka, Aidena Grimshawa. Jeszcze nie wiedział, co go tak naprawdę czeka.   
O dziwo styczeń tego roku była bardzo mroźny i z dużymi opadami śniegu. Rok wcześniej wszyscy narzekali na jego brak, tym razem marudzili, że jest go za dużo. Harry również. Przeklinając pod nosem, szybko pokonał odległość od samochodu do drzwi. Był piątek i dzisiaj miał zabrać April do siebie na cały weekend. Początkowo miał ją odebrać ze żłobka, jednak musiał zostać dłużej w pracy, więc umówił się z Louisem, że to on pojedzie po małą, a Harry po pracy odbierze ją z domu szatyna.   
Wszedł do środka i jak zwykle został przywitany przez Biszkopta, który skakał dookoła niego. Pogłaskał psa, nim pozbył się butów i kurtki. Z czworonogiem obok, przeszedł do salonu, gdzie znalazł swoją córkę. Siedziała w kącie, gdzie znajdował się jej kosz z zabawkami i oglądała kolorową książeczkę, bełkocząc coś do siebie.  
\- Cześć księżniczko – mała główka od razu poderwała się do góry, a niebieskie oczka spoczęły na alfie.  
\- Tata – szeroki uśmiech rozjaśnił jej twarz, kiedy podnosiła się na małych nóżkach i biegła do kędzierzawego.  
\- Tęskniłaś, bo tatuś bardzo – wziął małą na ręce i pocałował w policzek.  
\- Tak – krzyknęła, owijając ręce dookoła szyi mężczyzny i mocno się przytulając.  
\- Pojedziemy jutro do dziadka Desa – prawdopodobnie April nie będzie go kojarzyć, była za mała i tylko kilka razy się z nim widziała, ale lubił myśleć, że będzie się cieszyć – Dobra, czas się pożegnać i zbieramy się do domu. Gdzie mama?  
\- Mama, tam – wskazała rączką na drzwi do kuchni.   
\- No to idziemy dać mamie buziaka – pocałował skroń dziewczynki i ruszył do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, co tam zobaczył.  
Louis stał oparty o blat, a naprzeciwko niego stał obcy mu alfa. Z tej odległości, mógł wyczuć jego silny zapach. Stał bardzo blisko szatyna, jak na jego gust za blisko. Ramionami obejmował go w pasie, a głowę miał pochyloną, aby mógł wiedzieć twarz omegi. Rozmawiali pomiędzy sobą, co chwile chichocząc. Kiedy zauważył, że zapowiada się na pocałunek (którego nie miał zamiaru oglądać), postanowił się ujawnić.  
Odchrząknął głośno, wchodząc głębiej.   
\- Harry – Louis lekko odepchnął od siebie mężczyznę, aby mógł podejść do kędzierzawego – Już jesteś.  
\- Tak, przepraszam, że trochę namieszałem – wiedział, że Louis i tak nie ma o to pretensji, jednak mimo wszystko inaczej się umawiali.   
\- W porządku – machnął ręką – Ta w ogóle, Harry, to jest Aiden, mój chłopak – zwrócił się do kędzierzawego, nim spojrzał na drugiego alfę – To jest właśnie Harry, tata April.  
\- Cześć, miło mi poznać – Aiden zbliżył się do Stylesa, wyciągając w jego stronę dłoń. Dopiero teraz, Harry, miał okazje mu się przyjrzeć. Był jego wzrostu, z brązowymi oczami i tego samego koloru włosami. Po bokach były krótsze, jednak górna część była dłuższa, zaczesana na bok, a kilka pasem opadało mu na czoło. Na twarzy miał lekki zarost.  
\- Cześć – chwycił jego dłoń. Wyglądał na sympatycznego, a Louis tak jakby wydawał się przy nim inny. Nie umiał tego określić, tak jakby od szatyna biła inna energia, kiedy był z Aidenem, czego nie zauważył, gdy poznawał innych partnerów omegi – Długo się znacie? – to było jego standardowe pytanie w takich sytuacjach.   
\- Około dwóch miesięcy, ale razem jesteśmy od trzech tygodni – wyjaśnił.  
\- Aiden pracuje w lecznicy, tam gdzie ja. Jest weterynarzem – dodał omega.   
Aiden Grimashaw dołączył do zespołu około dwa miesiące wcześniej. Louis od razu wpadł mu w oko, jednak wtedy był w związku z kimś innym. Mimo to szybko i łatwo złapali wspólny język i się zaprzyjaźnili. Dlatego też, niedługo po tym, jak szatyn zerwał ze swoim ówczesnym chłopakiem, zaprosił go na randkę. Później były kolejne, a wszystkie udane, na których świetnie spędzili czas. W końcu alfa zaproponował związek, na co Tomlinson od razu się zgodził.  
\- Musze przyznać, że cię podziwiam – Styles był zaskoczony słowami Grimshawa, zwłaszcza, że go nie znał. Zresztą nawet nie wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- To miłe słowa, ale nie bardzo rozumiem…  
\- Chodzi o to, że wziąłeś odpowiedzialność za Louisa i April, kiedy dowiedziałeś się o ciąży. Na ogół jak słyszałem o takich historiach, to alfy nie chciały mieć nic wspólnego z omegą czy dzieckiem. Ty zadbałeś o nich i w sumie dalej to robisz.  
\- To też moje dziecko, a Louis nie zaszedł sam w ciąże – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. Dla niego to nie było nic wielkiego – To oczywiste, że wziąłem za to odpowiedzialność.   
\- Niestety nie dla wszystkich – Aiden wydawał się lekko zmarkotnieć, jednak Harry nie dopytywał o co chodzi. Nie znali się na tyle, aby dopytywać (jak się później dowiedział, Aiden nie miał ojca. Porzucił jego matkę, gdy tylko dowiedział się o ciąży).   
\- Tak, to trochę przykre – było wszystkim co powiedział.   
\- Jakie plany na weekend? – Louis wziął córkę z ramion Harry’ego, chcąc się z nią pożegnać.  
\- Muszę coś załatwić w Manchesterze, więc pojedziemy tam jutro i wrócimy w niedzielę. Ojciec się cieszy, bo stęsknił się za April, dodatkowo teraz nie będzie tam mojej matki, więc będzie się mógł nią wystarczająco nacieszyć.  
Louis zaśmiał się na te słowa. Pamiętał, jak zawsze wyglądały spotkania, na których byli Anne i Des. April tylko przechodziła z jednych rąk do drugich. A podczas ostatnich świąt była również Jay, więc to już był kompletny szał. W końcu Harry musiał im zabrać córkę, bojąc się, że przypadkiem ją skrzywdzą.   
\- Będziemy się zbierać – przerwał wspomnienia Louisa, dając mu znać, aby pożegnał się z małą.  
\- Do zobaczenia kochanie – zwrócił się do córki – Bądź grzeczna u dziadka i słuchaj taty – duże, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w Louisa, kiedy to mówił – Będę tęsknił, kocham cię – dodał, nim pocałował policzek dziewczynki i oddał ją Harry’emu – Bezpiecznej podróży – zwrócił się do kędzierzawego.   
Harry skinął głową, po czym pożegnał się z Aidenem i skierował do wyjścia. Chwilę później usłyszeli trzask drzwi.  
\- To co, kino? – Aden objął Louisa, kładąc głową na jego ramieniu.  
\- A potem pizza? – odwrócił głowę, zerkając na alfę kontem oka.  
\- A może chińczyk – marudził.  
\- Nieee, wolę pizze – wtulił się bardziej w ciało mężczyzny.   
\- No dobra – zwycięski uśmiech pojawił się na jego wargach. Wiedział, że to zadziała.


	16. Chapter 16

Kołysali się spokojnie w takt wolnej piosenki. Louis był wtulony w ciepłe ciało alfy, zaciągając się jego cudownym zapachem. Aiden był naprawdę niesamowity, to co do niego czuł, nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak przy swoich poprzednich chłopakach. To przy nim odczuwał przyjemne trzepotanie w brzuchu, jego serce przyspieszało, a ciało wypełniało przyjemne ciepło.   
Spojrzał w bok, dostrzegając gwiazdy dzisiejszego dnia – Nialla i Amy. W końcu nastał ten dzień i mogli wypowiedzieć te szczególne słowa, w obecności bliskich. Teraz wszyscy bawili się na weselu. Amy wyglądała olśniewająco w swojej sukni, a Niall chyba jeszcze nigdy nie wyglądał tak przystojnie jak tego dnia. Cieszył się, że jego obaj przyjaciele odnaleźli miłość i byli szczęśliwi. Może wkrótce i on dołączy do ich grona – szczęśliwych małżonków. Uniósł twarz, spoglądając w brązowe oczy, które błyszczały. Chociaż dopiero od trzech miesięcy się znali i jeszcze nie rozmawiali o przyszłości, to miał nadzieję, że Aiden okaże się jego drugą połówką.   
Po chwili wrócił do rozglądania się po sali, dostrzegając Harry’ego, który trzymał w ramionach April i kierował się w ich stronę. Odsunął się lekko do alfy, odwracając się w kierunku kędzierzawego.   
\- Myślę, że czas odwieźć April do domu. Jest trochę marudna – wyjaśnił.  
\- Zawieźć ją? – chciał odebrać od alfy córkę, jednak ten się odsunął.  
\- Ja to zrobię.  
\- Ostatnio też ją odwoziłeś. Większość czasu się nią zajmujesz, podczas gdy ja się bawię – chociaż Harry, sam proponował, że będzie uważał na April, Louis czuł się odrobinę winny. W końcu to też jego córka.  
\- I tak nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty – wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale…  
\- Aiden zabierz go i tańczcie – nakazał Grimshaw’owi, który tylko się zaśmiał i kiwnął głową. Objął Louisa i poprowadził na środek parkietu.  
Harry musiał przyznać, że polubił alfę w ciągu tego miesiąca. Był wesołym, pogodnym i dobrym mężczyzną. Miał również świetny kontakt z April i nie próbował odgrywać roli jej ojca, czym tylko zyskał większą sympatię Stylesa.   
Po kilku kolejnych piosenkach, Louis i Aiden postanowili zejść z parkietu, aby chwilę odpocząć i się czegoś napić. Przy ich stole siedział Zayn, popijając sok pomarańczowy. Uśmiechnął się, widząc dosiadającą się parę, nie był już sam.   
\- Gdzie masz Liama? – Louis oparł się o Grimshawa, gdy tylko przysunął się bliżej omegi.  
\- Babcia Nialla porwała go na parkiet – wskazał w kierunku parkietu, gdzie Payne tańczył ze starsza kobietą.   
\- Kobieta chyba nie wiedziała, na co się porywa – szatyn zachichotał. Oboje z Zaynem wiedzieli, że Liam nie należy do najlepszych tancerzy.   
\- Nie idzie mu źle, a ona go jeszcze nie pogoniła – zauważył alfa – Może nie jest tak źle.  
\- Albo nie ma serca powiedzieć mu prawdy, zwłaszcza, że to ona go poprosiła o taniec – przyjaciele ponownie się zaśmiali.  
\- Kto wie – wzruszył ramionami – Idę po drinka. Louis? – spojrzał na Tomlinsona.  
\- Wiesz co lubię – uśmiechnął się do alfy.  
\- Jasne – nachylił się cmokając wąskie wargi - Zayn? – spojrzał pytająco na mulata.  
\- Sok mi wystarczy – uniósł swoją szklankę, pokazując, że jeszcze jest w połowie pełna.   
Aiden skinął jedynie głową i podniósł się, kierując w stronę baru.  
\- Dobrze wam razem – Zayn podpierał głowę na zgiętej ręce, której łokieć leżał na blacie stołu. Obserwował, jak jego przyjaciel podąża wzorkiem za Grimshawem.  
\- Tak – przygryzł lekko wargę, czując, jak na policzki wkrada się rumieniec – Aiden, jest wspaniały. Przy żadnym innym alfie tak się nie czułem – w końcu spojrzał na przyjaciela, gdy jego chłopak zniknął mu z pola widzenia.  
\- Oprócz Harry’ego – Zayn wiedział o wszystkim, to oczywiste. Był najlepszym przyjacielem Louisa, więc szatyn powiedział mu prawdę o tym co tak naprawdę czuł do Stylesa.  
\- Harry…Harry to zamknięty temat. Wyraził się jasno, a ja mam Aidena, z którym jestem szczęśliwy – miał nadzieję, że brunet zrozumie i nie będzie ciągnął tego tematu.  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Coś ty dzisiaj nie pijący? – zagadnął, chcąc zapomnieć o wcześniejszym temacie.  
\- Tak jakoś – wzruszył ramionami, chociaż Louis mógł zauważyć, jak jego przyjaciel zmieszał się na to pytanie.   
\- Zaynie, co ukrywasz? – zmrużył oczy, podejrzliwie przyglądając się przyjacielowi.  
\- N-nic takiego – odwrócił głowę, chcąc uniknąć spojrzenia szatyna, jednak ciągle czuł je na sobie.   
\- Uważam inaczej. Znam cię i widzę, że jest coś o czym mi nie mówisz.  
\- No dobra – ponownie spojrzał na szatyna, przygryzając wargę, aby ukryć uśmiech cisnący się na jego wargi – Ale obiecaj, że na razie zachowasz to dla siebie.  
\- Zayn, martwisz mnie – czyżby miał mu do przekazanie, jakieś złe wiadomości?  
\- Nie masz czym, no chyba, że zostanie chrzestnym budzi w tobie obawę.  
\- Co?   
\- Jestem w ciąży – od razu jak wypowiedział te słowa, poczuł ramiona Tomlinsona, które go oplatały i przyciągały do uścisku.  
\- To wspaniale Zi – krzyknął.  
\- Ale cisza Lou – przypomniał omedze – To dzień Nialla i Amy, dlatego nic nie mówimy.  
\- W porządku – wrócił na swoje miejsce, kiwając głową.  
Naprawdę cieszył się ciążą mulata. Wiedział, jak oboje z Liamem pragną dziecka. Zaczęli się starać po ślubie, jednak ciągle nic z tego nie było. Nawet jeśli nie minął rok od ich ślubu, to Louis wiedział, że Zayn się zamartwiał. Brunet bał się, że coś z nim nie tak i okaże się złym omegą dla Liama. Na szczęście się udało.  
*****  
\- Skarbie, jesteśmy – Aiden mruknął w usta omegi, kiedy taksówka zatrzymała się pod odpowiednim domem.  
\- Wspaniale – wymruczał, odsunął się lekko od mężczyzny – Zostaniesz u mnie?  
\- Co?  
\- April jest u babci – położył dłoń na udzie alfy, powoli przesuwając ją ku górze – Będziemy sami.  
\- Louis, jesteś pewny? – do tej pory Tomlinson nie był gotowy, co szanował. Teraz również chciał mieć pewność, że jego chłopak tego chce.  
\- Chcę tego, bardzo – widział poważne spojrzenie szatyna i to go przekonało.   
Zapłacił taksówkarzowi, nim opuścili pojazd i ruszyli w kierunku dom. W holu pozbyli się płaszczy oraz butów i ledwo przekroczyli próg salonu, jak dłonie alfy wylądowały na biodrach omegi, przyciskając go do swojego ciała.   
\- Boże Lou, tyle na to czekałem – przyssał się do szyi szatyna.  
\- Chodźmy do sypialni – sapnął, czując podnieceni narastające w jego podbrzuszu.   
Aiden kiwnął głową, łącząc ich usta. Obijając się o ściany i meble, przy okazji powoli gubiąc części garderoby dotarli do odpowiedniego pokoju. Grimshaw trzymał Louis, podtrzymując go za pośladki, a nogi omegi, były owinięte dookoła bioder partnera. Rzucił drobne ciało na miękki materac, po czym nad nim zawisnął.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – spojrzał w błękitne oczy, odrywając się na chwilę od ust Louis. Musiał się jeszcze raz upewnić.  
\- Tak – owinął nogi dookoła bioder Aidena, sprawiając, że ich krocza się o siebie otarły – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też Lou – sapnął, łącząc ich usta – Jesteś moim pięknym omegą.  
*****  
Związek Louis i Aidena kwitł. Układało się pomiędzy nimi bardzo dobrze, chociaż nie obyło się bez sprzeczek. Tomlinson wątpił, że uda mu się zakochać w kimś innym, po tym, jak został odrzucony przez Harry’ego, ale później pojawił się Aiden i czuł, że to jest właśnie to. Ten alfa go uszczęśliwiał. Także jego przyjaciele, jak i rodzina pokochali Grimshawa, nawet Harry, który do tej pory podchodził dość chłodno i z dystansem do wcześniejszych partnerów omegi. Jednak wkrótce to miało ulec zmianie.  
Początek lipca. Piękna, słoneczna pogoda, wysoka temperatura, ale bez przesady i delikatny wietrzyk. Dzień idealny na przyjęcie w ogrodzie, z okazji drugich urodzin April. Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć gości z zeszłego roku, jednak tym razem pojawiła się również Jay z rodzeństwem Louisa i Danem oraz Aiden. Harry ponownie upiekł tort dla swojej córki, którym wszyscy się zachwycali. Cóż, wszystko co najlepsze dla jego księżniczki.   
Styles opuścił łazienkę i skierował się w stronę wyjścia do ogrodu. Będąc w salonie spotkał Aidena, który najwyraźniej na niego czekał, ponieważ poderwał się z kanapy, gdy tylko zobaczył kędzierzawego.   
\- Aiden?  
\- Harry, mam sprawę. A dokładniej dwie – zbliżył się do alfy, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko.  
\- To znaczy? – był ciekawy co ma mu do powiedzenia Grimshaw.  
\- W piątek zabieram Louisa na tydzień do Maroka. Wiem, że chciał tam pojechać. On póki co nic o tym nie wie, to ma być niespodzianka.  
\- W porządku, ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?   
\- Chodzi o to, że jedziemy bez April – trochę bał się, jak zareaguje kędzierzawy. Czy będzie niezadowolony, a może mu to obojętne? Mimo to Aiden pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami, widząc zmarszczone brwi Stylesa – Tylko nie myśl, że nie lubię April. Uwielbiam ją! Po prostu chcę, aby to był czas tylko dla mnie i dla Lou, zwłaszcza, że pod koniec wyjazdu planuję mu się oświadczyć.   
\- Oh? – dlaczego jego serce mocniej zabiło, dlaczego w dole żołądka poczuł nieprzyjemny uścisk?  
\- Tak – Grimshaw, jakby nie zauważył reakcji Harry’ego – Z tym wiąże się druga sprawa – sięgnął do kieszeni, wyjmując granatowe, aksamitne pudełeczko – Myślisz, że mu się spodoba?  
Oczom kędzierzawego ukazał się platynowy pierścionek z niewielkim rubinem, osadzonym na środku.  
\- Tak – posłał mu krzywy uśmiech – Na pewno mu się spodoba – Harry był tego pewny. Wiedział, że Louis uwielbiał biżuterię z platyny, a rubin był jego ulubionym kamieniem.   
\- Dzięki, dobrze wiedzieć, że dokonałem odpowiedniego wyboru – poklepał Harry’ego po plecach – Myślę, że czas wracać nim, zaczną nas szukać – skierował się do wyjścia na taras, nie zauważając, że drugi alfa ciągle stał w tym samym miejscu.  
*****  
Minęło kilka dni, dzień wyjazdu Louisa i Aiden był coraz bliżej, a Harry’ego ciągle zadręczała rozmowa z Grimshawem. Nie rozumiał dlaczego, tak go to męcz. Przecież odrzucił szatyna, kiedy ten wyznał mu miłość. Nie kochał go, a więc o co chodziło? O April? O bezpieczeństwo jej i Tomlinsona? Nie miał tu o co się martwić. Poznał Aidena na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że dobrze zajmie się to dwójką. Zadba o nich i nie pozwoli skrzywdzić.   
Dopiero teraz również zauważył, że z aktualnym chłopakiem Louisa, nie było jak z poprzednimi. Nie zniknął po kilku randkach, nie. Ich związek trwał już ponad pół roku. A to musiało coś znaczyć – Aiden był odpowiedni dla szatyna. Tylko dlaczego tak go to denerwowało? Przecież ustalił, że to nie miłość a troska o bliskich.   
Zakrył twarz poduszką, jęcząc w nią głośno. Nie mógł spać, po raz kolejny nie mógł zasnąć, co nie było dla niego dobre, bo później przysypiał w pracy. Poderwał się do siadu, sięgając po telefon i sprawdzając godzinę – 23:57. Może to nie była dobra pora na odwiedziny, ale musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Miał nadzieję, że to pomoże mu się uspokoić i zrozumieć, że nie ma się czym przejmować.   
Założył dresy i sprany podkoszulek, zgarnął kluczyki, telefon i portfel i opuścił mieszkanie. Wiedział, że było późno, a jego przyjaciele za pewne śpią i nie będą zadowoleni z nocnej wizyty, jednak musiał w tym momencie z kimś porozmawiać. Nie było mowy, aby czekał do rana.   
Wsiadł do samochodu, odpalając go i wyjechał z parkingu podziemnego. Na ulicach był dość spory ruch, jednak na szczęście nie było korków. Tym sposobem, po niecałych 30 minutach zatrzymał się pod odpowiednim domem. Zaczął naciskać na dzwonek, nie przejmując się tym, że gospodarze będą zapewne chcieli go zabić.   
\- Kurwa, co jest? – usłyszał grupy, zachrypnięty od snu głos, za drzwiami – Harry? – Liam z gniewem, ale i zaskoczeniem wpatrywał się w kuzyna – Wiesz, która jest godzina?  
\- Wiem i przepraszam, ale musze z kimś porozmawiać. Inaczej oszaleję – przepchnął się obok Payne’a, wchodząc od środka i od razu udał się do salonu opadając na kanapę.  
\- Co się stało? – stał w wejściu z założonymi rękoma na piersi i zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Louis – wykrztusił.  
\- Co z nim? – był zmęczony i naprawdę nie chciał bawić się w zgadywanki. Dlaczego Harry nie mówił od razu o co chodzi?  
\- Li, kto to? – usłyszeli Zayna, który stał na szczycie schodów. Chwilę później pojawił się w salonie, był zaspany, jedną ręką podtrzymywał plecy, podczas gdy drugą głaskała jego spory brzuch – Harry? – był zaskoczony widokiem kędzierzawego – Co się stało?  
\- Właśnie tego próbuję się dowiedzieć – położył dłoń w dole pleców omegi i poprowadził do wolnej kanapy, na której usiedli – Harry? Jest późno i chcielibyśmy iść spać, powiesz o co chodzi? – alfa był zniecierpliwiony milczeniem kuzynka. Naprawdę chciał wrócić do snu.   
\- Aiden chce się oświadczyć Louisowi – w końcu te słowa przeszły mu przez gardło.   
\- Skąd takie informacje? – Zayn czuł mieszane uczucia co do tej informacji. Z jednej strony się cieszył, że jego przyjaciel znalazł niesamowitego alfę, jednak z drugiej strony miał wrażenie, że szatyn wciąż kocha Harry’ego, no i skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie kibicował po cichu Lou i Hazzie.   
\- Sam mi powiedział. Jutro wylatują do Maroka i pod koniec wyjazdu chce się oświadczyć.  
\- I co w związku z tym? – był zirytowany, że z taką głupotą, jego kuzyn przyjechał do niego w środku nocy - Nie rozumiem, czemu to jest dla ciebie takim problemem. Lubisz Aidena, a Lou jest z nim szczęśliwy.  
\- Nie widzisz tego – brunet szturchnął męża łokciem – Harry kocha Louisa.  
\- Co? Nie – dlaczego słowa Zayna, sprawiły, że serce mocniej zabiło o przez ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.  
\- W takim razie, czemu to cię tak denerwuje? – dopytywał, chcąc zmusić alfę do zastanowienie. Kiedy jednak Harry nic nie powiedział, postanowił kontynuować – Polubiłeś Aidena, wiesz, że jest dobry zarówno dla Louisa, jak i April, dodatkowo rozumie swoje miejsce w tym wszystkim i nie stara się przejąć rolę ojca twojej córki. Przypomnij sobie, jak się czułeś przy wcześniejszych związkach Louisa. Równie nie byłeś zadowolony, chociaż te alfy wcale nie były takie złe. Tak Harry, widzieliśmy to, a przynajmniej ja dostrzegałem – uzupełnił, widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy Stylesa – Nie jestem ślepy, jak ty czy Louis. W każdym razie, przywykłeś do tego, że Lou z nikim dłużej nie zostaje, aż pojawił się Aiden. Nie przejąłeś się tym, bo byłeś pewny, że wkrótce się rozstaną. Tak się jednak nie stało, a ty polubiłeś go i nawet nie zauważyłeś, że to prawie osiem miesięcy, jak są razem. Nagle Aiden wyskoczył z zaręczynami, a ty uświadomiłeś sobie, że to poważne i to bardzo. Kochasz Louisa i chcesz go dla siebie, ale twój strach przed cierpieniem z miłości, wmawia ci, że to tylko troska o przyjaciela i matkę, twojego dziecka.   
\- Łał – chwilową ciszę, która zapanowała po wypowiedzi Zayna, przerwały słowa jego małżonka – Powinieneś być psychologiem – zażartował.  
\- Musicie wiedzieć, że zacząłem studia na tym kierunku, ale przerwałem – wzruszył ramionami, wyjaśniając – To nie było to.   
\- Może to i lepiej – zaśmiał się – Skoro już teraz potrafiłeś tak rozszyfrować Harry’ego, to co by było, gdybyś je ukończył – pocałował policzek omegi. Spojrzeli w kierunku kędzierzawego, który siedział naprzeciwko nich i wydawał się zamyślony. Prawdopodobnie rozmyślał nad słowami mulata, oboje mieli nadzieję, że w końcu zrozumie swoje uczucia.   
Harry z kolei musiał sobie wszystko po kolei poukładać. A im dalej brnął, tym coraz więcej rozumiał. Jego serce mocno biło w jego piersi, a żołądek co chwilę się ściskał. Boże, czy Zayn może mieć rację i kocha Louisa? Mógł tak długo wypierać się tego uczucia, ale ono nigdy nie zniknęło? Musiał przede wszystkim odpowiedzieć sobie na jedno pytanie. Czy nie chciał, aby Louis był z Aidenem, bo uważał, ze jest nieodpowiedni dla szatyna? Nie! Czy nie chciał tego bo był zazdrosny? Chyba tak? Tak, był zazdrosny. Czy chciał Tomlinsona dla siebie? Chciał być jego alfą, chronić go, dbać o niego, kochać go i wspólnie wychowywać April? Jak najbardziej!  
\- Boże! – jęknął, ukrywając twarz dłoniach. Dlaczego był tak głupi i zagłuszał swoje uczucia, usprawiedliwiając się jakimiś beznadziejnymi wymówkami – Kocham Lou!  
\- No brawo – brunet przewrócił oczami, podczas gdy jego mąż zaczął się śmiać – Odkryłeś Amerykę.   
\- Tylko, co ja mam teraz zrobić? – z zagubieniem i desperacją w oczach spojrzał na przyjaciół – Louis jest z Aidenem, kocha go. Nie mogę tego zniszczyć.   
\- Nim podejmiesz decyzję, powiem ci coś – Zayn naprawdę chciał by jego przyjaciele byli razem. Uwielbiał Aidena, mimo to uważał, że jeśli tylko jest taka możliwość, Lou powinien być ze Stylesem – Louis wciąż cię kocha.  
\- Jak to? – nie bardzo rozumiał o czym bredzi mulat – Przecież kocha Aidena.  
\- Tak kocha go – musiał to dokładniej wytłumaczyć – Jednak ciebie również. Wiem, że nie widać tego po nim, ale znam go. I to bardzo dobrze. Wcześniej był w związkach, ale nigdy nie zaangażował się uczuciowo aż tak bardzo. Louis wciąż cię kocha. Byłeś jego pierwszą, prawdziwą miłością.   
\- Czyli co, mam mu powiedzieć co czuję? Co jeśli wybierze Aidena?  
\- To ty musisz podjąć decyzję. Możesz mu powiedzieć co czujesz, ryzykując, że cię odrzuci. Lub milczeć i patrzeć, jak jest szczęśliwy z innym alfą. My za ciebie nie wybierzemy.  
\- Dlaczego to jest takie skomplikowane? – miał dość. Był zmęczony, a natłok myśli nie pomagał. Czuł, jak zaczyna go boleć głowa.  
\- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie jak wszyscy pójdziemy spać – po raz pierwszy, od dłuższej chwili głos zabrał Liam – Rano, z czystym umysłem, wszystko jeszcze raz przemyślisz i podejmiesz decyzję – zwrócił się do kuzyna – Chodź zaprowadzę cię do pokoju dla gości.  
\- Nie trzeba, wrócę do siebie – pokręcił głową, podnosząc się z kanapy.   
\- Daj spokój Haz – Zayn z pomocą Liama, stanął na nogach – Jest po drugiej. Trochę minie nim wrócisz do domu. Zostań.  
\- Dzięki – uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością. Faktycznie nie miał siły wracać teraz do siebie. Niecałe dwie minuty później leżał na wygodnym łóżku. Tym razem sen przyszedł szybko, dając mu chwilę odpoczynku.  
*****  
Następnego dnia Harry był dość cichy, jak zauważyli Liam i Zayn. Podczas śniadanie, które zjadł z państwem Payne, praktycznie się nie odzywał. Siedział pogrążony we własnych myślach, nawet nie patrząc się co tak właściwie je. Po posiłku cicho się pożegnał, dziękując za gościnę i przepraszając za bardzo późne najście, po czym wrócił do siebie.  
To dzisiaj był dzień, gdy Louis i Aiden lecieli na wczasy. Szatyn umówił się z Harrym, że w drodze na lotnisko przywiezie April. Kędzierzawy cały czas zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Czy wyznać swoje uczucia omedze i zaryzykować, czy milczeć? Był tak zagubiony i chciało mu się płakać. Jeśli Louis go odrzuci stanie się to, czego pragnął uniknąć. Będzie miał złamane serce. Jednak jeśli nic nie powie, będzie tak samo. Oczywiście były szanse, że Tomlinson zostawi Grimshawa i zwiąże się z nim, ale pewności nie miał.   
Co miał zrobić?  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał dzwonek przy drzwiach. Poczuł, jak żołądek wiąże się mu w supeł. Było mu nie dobrze.   
Powoli podszedł do drzwi, drżącymi dłońmi odblokowując je. Tak jak się spodziewał, na korytarzu stał Louis z April.  
\- Cześć Harry – wszedł do środka, puszczając rączkę córki i dokładając jej robę na podłogę. Panna Styles od razu pobiegła do salonu, gdzie znalazła Potem, który jeszcze nie wiedział, że jego sen zaraz zostanie przerwany w brutalny sposób.  
\- Hej Lou – uśmiechnął się do niego, mając nadzieję, że szatyn nie zauważy jego dziwnego zachowania.   
\- Dzięki, że zajmiesz się April. Aiden tak nagle wystrzelił z tymi wczasami i uparł się, abyśmy pojechali tylko we dwoje – tłumaczył, nie wiedząc, że kędzierzawy wie więcej niż on.  
\- To żaden problem. Wiesz, że uwielbiam spędzać z nią czas.  
\- No tak – skinął głową – Wyskoczyła jej jakaś wysypka na brzuszku.  
\- Wszystko z nią w porządku – od razu pojawiło się u niego zmartwienie.  
\- Tak, lekarz powiedział, że to nic poważnego. W bocznej kieszonce torby jest maść, smaruj jej to po kąpieli.  
\- W porządku – lekko odetchnął, chociaż wciąż się martwił o córkę.  
\- To tyle – wzruszył ramionami – Będę się zbierał – zbliżył się do alfy, przytulając go na pożegnanie. Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie ma czasie. Po tym, jak Louis wyjdzie zobaczą się po jego powrocie, gdy będzie już zaręczony z Aidenem. Mimo to nie potrafił nic zrobić, stał sztywno patrząc jak omega odsuwa się od niego i opuszcza mieszkanie.   
Nagle się ocknął i nie myśląc o tym, że jego córka jest w salonie i powinien ją pilnować, wybiegł na korytarz. To była jego szansa. Teraz albo nigdy. Na szczęście Louis wciąż był na korytarzu, czekał na windę.   
\- Louis!  
\- Harry? – był zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się alfy.  
\- Nie jedź – powiedział pierwsze co siedziało w jego głowie.  
\- Co? Dlaczego? – co nagle mu odbiło? Czemu chce by został?  
\- Proszę, zostać ze mną – chwycił dłoń Tomlinsona, nie chcąc jej puścić.  
\- Harry, co się dzieje – zachowanie Stylesa odrobinę go przerażało. Czuł jak ogrania go niepokój.  
\- Kochasz mnie jeszcze?  
Takiego pytania się nie spodziewał. Coraz bardziej ta rozmowa mu się nie podobała. Dlaczego o to pytał?  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić – próbował wyrwać swoją dłoń, po tym jak pojawiła się winda, ale Harry był silniejszy.   
\- Jakbyś się czuł, gdybym powiedział, że cię kocham?  
\- Co? – mężczyzna naprawdę coraz bardziej go zaskakiwał. Spojrzał w zielone oczy widząc desperację.  
\- Kocham cię Lou. Wiem, że późno to sobie uświadomiłem, ale kocham cię. Zostań ze mną, nie jedź – dwa serca mocno waliły. Jedno w strachu, oczekiwaniu i nadziei, drugie z zagubieniu.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Słowa, które chciał usłyszeć w końcu padły, ale był Aiden. Kochał Aidena. To on dał mu to, czego Harry nie chciał. Co zrobić? Co zrobić? Jedyne co w tej chwili wiedział, to to, że musi stąd iść. Chce być sam.  
\- M-muszę iść Harry – w końcu udało mu się uwolnić od uścisku mężczyzny. Wszedł do windy, naciskając przycisk parteru.  
\- Ale…  
\- Do zobaczenia – mruknął, uśmiechając się słabo, nim drzwi windy zostały zasunięte.  
*****  
Praktycznie wypadł z winy, pędząc do wyjścia z budynku, przed którym czekała taksówka. Nie przejmował się nawet, aby pożegnać się z dozorcą budynku. Po prostu musiał wyjść na powietrze, czując jakby powoli zaczynał się dusić. Zatrzymał się przed apartamentowcem, nabierając mocno powietrza do płuc. Stał tak przez chwilę, dopóki nie poczuł, że się uspokaja. Mimo tego serce wciąż mocno waliło w piersi, a nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku nie chciał zniknąć. Ale przynajmniej mógł już oddychać.   
Wsiadł do taksówki i ze ściśniętym gardłem, poprosił, by zawieźć go na lotnisko. Nie był pewny czy chce jechać w miejsce, gdzie czekał na niego zapewne Aiden, jednak to było pierwsze co przyszło mu do głowy. Oparł głowę o szybę, czując jak łzy kłują go w oczy.  
Dlaczego Harry zawsze musi wszystko niszczyć? Najpierw złamał mu serce, odrzucając go, gdy wyznał alfie swoje uczucia. Teraz gdy udało mu się znaleźć kogoś, kogo pokochał, ten wyznaje mu miłość i prosi, aby z nim został. I co on ma zrobić? Wiedział, że te słowa nie powinny go poruszyć. W końcu ma Aidena, jednak prawda była taka, że nigdy nie przestał kochać Harry’ego. On zawsze miał szczególne miejsce w sercu omegi.   
Pragnął usłyszeć te słowa, tak bardzo tego chciał – kiedyś. Mimo to i tak te słowa wpłynęły na niego, niestety nie tak jakby się spodziewał. W pierwszej chwili, jak usłyszał słowa miłości od Harry’ego, miał ochotę rzucić mu się w ramiona i wykrzyczeć, że czuje to samo. Od razu jednak przyszło opamiętanie, bo przecież był Aiden. Alfa, którego również kochał. Alfa, który dbał o niego i go uszczęśliwiał.   
Dlaczego wszystko się sypało?!  
Pogrążony i zagubiony w myślach, nawet nie zauważył, że dojechali na miejsce. Dopiero głos kierowcy go wybudził. Zapłacił mu, wysiadając z pojazdu i zabierając walizkę z bagażnika. Zatrzymał się na chodniku, przed wejściem, zastanawiając się czy powinien to zrobić. Powinien wejść, odnaleźć Aidena i polecieć z nim na wczasy? A może powinien wrócić do Harry’ego? Nie, nie może tego zrobić Aidenowi. Kocha go i jest przy nim szczęśliwy, a Harry miał swoją szansę i z niej nie skorzystał.   
Z tym postanowieniem przekroczył próg lotniska.  
Aidena znalazł szybko, stał niedaleko miejsca ich odprawy i rozglądał się dookoła, chcąc znaleźć swojego omegę. Szeroki uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz, a brązowe oczy zaczęły błyszczeć, gdy tylko dostrzegł Louisa. Szatyn poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu na ten widok, jednak zmusił się do oddania uśmiechu.  
\- Jestem – zatrzymał się przy alfie, pozwalając, aby ten go objął.   
\- Dobrze – nachylił się, całując niższego – Chodźmy do odprawy.  
Louis skinął głową, pozwalając by Grimshaw poprowadził go w odpowiednim kierunku. Przez cały czas Tomlinson był cicho, czując się zagubionym. Nie potrafił poukładać swoich myśli, nie potrafił zdecydować co zrobić. Niby podjął decyzję, że zostaje z Aidenem, jednak ciężar, który osiadł w jego żołądku nie odpuszczał, a serce nie zwalniało rytmu.   
Wyczuwał, że jego partner coś zauważył. W końcu, odkąd tylko dowiedział się o wyjeździe nie przestawał o tym mówić, nie mogąc się doczekać. A teraz dziwnie milczał i wydawał się posępny.   
\- Kochanie – alfa chwycił jego dłoń, po tym jak zajęli swoje miejsca w samolocie – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Um…tak – oderwał wzrok od małego okna, przy którym siedział i spojrzał na mężczyznę.  
\- Na pewno? Jesteś strasznie cichy i wyglądasz, jakby coś cię dręczyło – dopytywał. Był zaniepokojony, bał się, że coś się stało.   
\- Trochę się stresuję lotem – kłamstwo – Po raz pierwszy lecę samolotem – kolejne kłamstwo. Jednak musiał jakoś wybrnąć.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – nachylił się, całując omegę w głowę – Może spróbuj się przespać? – zaproponował – Lot szybciej ci zleci i nie będziesz się tak stresował.   
\- To dobry pomysł.  
*****  
Minęły dwa dni od wyjazdu Louisa, a Harry ciągle nie potrafił dojść do siebie. Musiał wziąć urlop, ponieważ w tym momencie nie był w stanie pracować i jednocześnie zajmować się April. Starał się skupić na córce, z nadzieją, że ona rozproszy jego myśli i da chociaż niewielkie ukojenie złamanemu sercu. Niestety wystarczyło, aby spojrzała na niego błękitnymi tęczówkami, takimi samymi, jak u Louisa, aby wszystko wracało.   
Teraz domyślał się, co czuł Louis, kiedy ten go odrzucił. To nie było przyjemne uczucie. To było…sam nie wiedział, jak to nazwać. Jego zdaniem nie było słowa, którym mógłby określić to co czuł. Ten ból, to kłucie, wypalało w nim dziurę od środka. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, rzucać i płakać, zastanawiając się, czy to mu da ukojenie.   
Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że szatyn codziennie dzwonił na skypa, chcąc się dowiedzieć czy z April wszystko w porządku. Oboje czuli się niekomfortowo podczas tych rozmów i było widać, że chcą jak najszybciej to zakończyć. Tak samo było trzeciego dnia.  
Kędzierzawy wcisnął odpowiedni przycisk i na ekranie pojawiła się twarz Louisa. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, chociaż Harry wiedział, że było to wymuszone. W niebieskich oczach nie widział wesołych ogników, które często mu towarzyszył oraz zauważył brak uroczych zmarszczek, które formowały się dookoła tęczówek. Dodatkowo szatyn wydawał się zmęczony i zaniepokojony.   
\- Cześć, Harry – pomachał mu niezręcznie ręką.   
\- Hej, Lou – uśmiechnął się krzywo, nim spojrzał w bok, gdzie mała Styles bawiła się lalkami – Kochanie, zobacz kto dzwoni.  
Główka dziewczynka od razu poderwała się do góry, wpatrując się w ojca. Podniosła się na swoich króciutkich nóżkach i podeszła do ławy, na której stał laptop.  
\- Mamusia! – pisnęła, podskakując radośnie w miejscu.  
\- Witaj skarbie – czuły uśmiech, zastąpił sztuczny – Tęsknisz za mamusią? Bo on bardzo.  
\- Taaaaak baldzo – rozłożyła swoje rączki, chcąc pokazać, jak mocno tęskni.   
\- Jak się macie? – tym razem zwrócił się do alfy.   
\- Jest dobrze – nie wiedział co mógłby powiedzieć, więc zdecydował się automatyczną odpowiedź. Czuł się źle i niezręcznie, chciał już zakończyć tę rozmowę. Dawniej prawdopodobnie przegadaliby z pół godziny, a teraz…eh, szkoda słów.   
\- A wysypka małej?  
\- Powoli schodzi.  
\- Um…to dobrze – pokiwał powoli głową.  
\- A jak wasz wyjazd? – sam nie wiedział po co zapytał. Z uprzejmości? Czy nie chciał, aby zapanował pomiędzy nimi nieprzyjemna cisza?  
\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Póki co głównie plażujemy, ale wczoraj mieliśmy dzień zwiedzania.   
\- Całkiem fajnie – zastanawiał się co zrobić, aby nie zapadła cisza, która byłaby dla nich niekomfortowa. Miał jednak szczęście, bo akurat w tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek przy drzwiach – Um…muszę kończyć. Ktoś przyszedł i…  
\- Tak, w porządku – Tomlinsonowi wcale to nie przeszkadzało. Równie czuł ulgę – Zadzwonię jutro, cześć – zakończył połączenie, nim Harry w ogóle zdążył się pożegnać.   
Z westchnieniem ulgi, zamknął pokrywę laptopa i skierował się do drzwi, by otworzyć przybyszowi.   
\- Cześć Harry – został powitany szerokim uśmiechem przez ciężarną omegę.  
\- Zayn? – nie spodziewał się wizyty mulata – Co cię sprowadza – na ogół brunet nie odwiedzał go bez konkretnego powodu, tym bardziej sam. Przeważnie towarzyszył mu Liam.  
\- Liam wspominał, że nagle wziąłeś urlop i w ogóle się nie odzywasz – wepchał się do środka, od razu kierując do salonu, gdzie opadł na kanapę. Natychmiast znalazła się przy nim April, która uwielbiała swojego wujka – Pomyślałem, że sprawdzę co się dzieje – kontynuował, obserwując, jak alfa podchodzi o wolnego fotela i zajmuje na nim miejsce.  
\- Nic się nie dzieję – starał się udawać obojętnego. Nie chciał wracać do rozmowy z Louisem i tego jak wyznał mu miłość – Musiałem zająć się April.  
\- Nie kłam – skarcił go – Dobrze wiem, że April nie jest przeszkodą, abyś pojawił się w pracy. Co się stało, chodzi o Louisa?  
Zacisnął mocno szczękę, uciekając wzrokiem w bok, obserwując, jak April bawi się klockami. Nie chciał o tym mówić, a omega zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Nie chciał znów wspominać tego bólu, który czuł. Wystarczy ten, co aktualnie mu towarzyszył.   
\- Haz, rozumiem, że Lou wyjechał z Aidenem. Powiedziałeś mu co czujesz? Czy on wie, czy to dlatego wyglądasz jak wielka kupa nieszczęść?  
\- Powiedział do zobaczenia i zniknął – wydusił z siebie.   
\- Co? – nie bardzo rozumiał o co teraz chodzi.  
\- Powiedziałem… - przełknął ślinę, czując jak jego serce zaczynaj mocniej boleć – powiedziałem, że go kocham. Poprosiłem, aby nie wyjeżdżał, a…a on powiedział, że musi iść, wsiadł do windy i tyle go wiedziałem.   
\- Oh, Har…  
\- Nie – uniósł rękę, dając mu znać, aby nie kończył. Nie chciał współczucia – To moja wina. Kiedy on wyznał mi swoje uczucia, odrzuciłem go. Teraz już za późno – zakończył gorzko.  
\- Niekoniecznie – Zayn ciągle uważał, że jest nadzieja.  
\- Czego nie zrozumiałeś? – zakpił – Nic nie powiedział na moje wyznanie, po prostu odszedł.   
\- Czuł się zdezorientowany i zagubiony. Z jednej strony Aiden, którego kocha, który dał mu to, czego ty nie chciałeś. Z drugiej strony ty. Ojciec jego dziecka i alfa, którego wciąż kocha.   
\- On mnie nie…  
\- Chodź tu – poklepał miejsce na kanapie, obok siebie, zachęcając mężczyznę, aby usiadł przy nim.  
\- Co?  
\- Chodź tu – powtórzył. Tym razem Styles zrobił to co chciał omega. Ledwo usiadł, jak poczuł, że coś, a dokładniej dłoń mulata zderza się z jego potylicą.  
\- Ał! – swoim krzykiem zwrócił uwagę córki, która podniosła się na nóżki i podbiegła do ojca.  
\- Tatuś boli – pisnęła, dmuchając na alfę, jakby chciała ukoić ból.   
\- Już jest dobrze, księżniczko – uśmiechnął się czule. Jego córka była urocza – Już tatusia nie boli – panna Styles skinęła główką i wróciła do zabawy – Za co to było? – syknął w kierunku przyjaciela.  
\- Za głupotę i nie słuchanie – był poważny, gdy to mówił – Kiedy mówię, że Louis wciąż cię kocha, to tak jest. Po prostu jest zagubiony i tyle.  
\- Co z tego. Wyjechał z Aidenem i wróci z nim i z pierścionkiem na palcu – prychnął, wymachując ręką.   
\- Nie wiesz tego, nie wiesz co wydarzy się w Maroko. Namieszałeś mu w głowie. Na pewno będzie się nad tym zastanawiał i podejmie dobrą decyzję – pogładził alfę po plecach, chcąc mu dodać otuchy – Będzie dobrze.  
\- Obyś się nie mylił – mruknął cicho.  
*****  
Powoli wstał z łóżka, gdy tylko alfa się z niego wysunął i opadł na miejsce obok, ciągle próbując się uspokoić po orgazmie.  
\- Lou? – czuł na sobie czujne spojrzenie Aidena – Gdzie się wybierasz?  
\- Um…idę pod prysznic – wskazał kciukiem w stronę łazienki, zerkając na Grimshawa.   
\- Pójdę z tobą – od razu podniósł się, przy okazji pozbywając prezerwatywy.   
\- Nie – krzyknął, jednak widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy alfy, pospieszył z wytłumaczeniami – Jestem zmęczony. Chce tylko szybko wziąć prysznic i iść spać – i nim Aiden zdążył jakoś zareagować, zniknął w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu.   
Wszedł pod ciepły strumień wody i miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Nie było to nowością, że od rozmowy z Harrym tak się czuł. Dlaczego musiał wszystko zniszczyć? Dlaczego dopiero teraz się obudził? Dlaczego w momencie, gdy miał Aidena, którego kochał i był z nim szczęśliwy? Skoro kochał Aidena, decyzja powinna być prosta, prawda? Tak jednak nie było, ponieważ jego serce wciąż rwało się do kędzierzawego alfy. Co miał zrobić? Nie chciał zranić Grimshawa, nie chciał ranić Harry’ego, nie chciał ranić siebie. Jaka decyzja jest najlepsza?  
Po krótkim prysznicu, opuścił kabinę wycierając się i z ręcznikiem dookoła bioder wrócił do sypialni. Posłał słaby, odrobinę wymuszony uśmiech alfie, nim ten zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, zajmując miejsce omegi.  
Nie przejmując się ubieraniem, rzucił mokry ręcznik na podłogę i opadł na łóżko, od razu okrywając się kołdrą. Jednak nie zasnął, nawet nie próbował. Owszem był zmęczony, ale natłok myśli w głowie ostatnimi czasy utrudniał mu wypoczynek.   
\- Lou – dziesięć minut później poczuł, jak silne ramię oplata go w pasie, a ciepły oddech łaskocze go w policzek – Skarbie, co się dzieje?  
\- Nic – mruknął, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Kłamiesz – westchnął, opadając na swoją połowę łóżka i zmuszając szatyna, aby odwrócił się w jego stronę – Coś jest nie tak, odkąd tutaj przyjechaliśmy.  
\- Po prostu – westchnął, chcąc zyskać trochę czasu, aby wymyślić kłamstwo – Tęsknię za April i martwię się o nią.  
\- Louis, przecież jest z Harrym. Dobrze wiesz, że on się nią zajmie – przyciągnął omegę do siebie. Szatyn od razu położył głowę, na klatce piersiowej alfy.  
\- Wiem, ale ciężko mi bez niej obok.  
\- Przecież to nie pierwszy raz – gładził ramię Tomlinsona.   
\- Ale pierwszy raz, gdy jestem w innym kraju, na innym kontynencie. Jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak daleko od niej – skłamał. Owszem, tęsknił za córkę, ale to nie to było powodem jego zachowania.  
\- Jeszcze kilka dni i wrócimy. A jeśli by coś się stało i cię potrzebowała, wrócimy pierwszym dostępnym lotem do Anglii? Dobrze? – pocałował głowę mniejszego.  
\- Tak – tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć, przez ściśnięte gardło. Był bliski płaczu, a jego serce mocno kłuło. Aiden był dla niego taki dobry. Dbał o April, a on zastanawiał się czy go nie zostawić. Nie, nie mógł mu tego zrobić. Kochał go, a Grimshaw kochał jego. Byli razem szczęśliwi. Z kolei Harry, skąd miał mieć pewność, że to nie jest jego chwilowe widzimisię, że za jakiś czas nie uzna, że jednak nie chce z nim być. Kolejnego odrzucenia by nie zniósł. Aiden, to najlepszy wybór! Musiał się tego trzymać.  
*****  
To był ich ostatni dzień w Maroko. Louis udawał, że było wspaniale i będzie mu brakować tego miejsca, jednak w rzeczywistości, nie potrafił się cieszyć tymi wczasami. Nie po rozmowie z przed wyjazdu. Dlatego też, poniekąd odczuwał ulgę i cieszył się, że będzie wracał do domu.   
Ten dzień spędzili na plażowaniu, a wieczorem Aiden zabrał go do urokliwej restauracji na plaży, na romantyczną kolację. Dostali stolik na drewnianym pomoście, z którego rozpościerał się piękny na wodę, w której odbijał się księżyc i gwiazdy. Posiłek, który zamówili był pyszny i szatyn musiał przyznać, że na ten czas udało mu się zapomnieć o trapiących go problemach i naprawdę dobrze się bawił. Do czasu…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że niespodzianka się udała – czekali na deser, a ich dłonie były połączone na stoliku.  
\- Bardzo – przytaknął – To były wspaniałe wakacje, zwłaszcza, że to jedno z miejsc, które zawsze chciałem odwiedzić.  
\- Wiem – posłał mu czuły uśmiech, delikatnie gładząc kciukiem wierzch dłoni omegi – Dlatego to tutaj cię zabrałem.   
\- Kocham cię – i naprawdę miał to na myśli.  
\- Ja ciebie też – uniósł drobną dłoń do ust i złożył na niej pocałunek – Ale, jest powód, dla którego cię tu zabrałem. Jest powód, dla którego chciałem, abyśmy byli tylko we dwoje – puścił dłoń Tomlinsona i wstał z krzesła, sięgając do kieszeni w spodniach. Louis czuł, jak coś ciężkiego zaczyna osiadać w jego żołądku, a strach oblewa jego ciało. Z paniką przyglądał się poczynaniom alfy – Louis, wiem, że nie minął rok, jak się znamy. Mimo to kocham cię i nie widzę swojej przyszłości bez ciebie. Często zastanawiam się, czym zasłużyłem sobie na tak piękną, uroczą, dobrą i słodką omegę – uklęknął, otwierając pudełeczko, w którym znajdował się pierścionek – Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim omegą już na zawsze?  
A Louis poczuł, jak kolacja podchodzi mu do gardła.


	18. Chapter 18

To dziś był ten dzień, gdy Louis i Aiden wracali z wczasów. To dziś miał po raz pierwszy spotkać się osobiście z omegą, odkąd wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Czy się bał? Nie, nie bał się. Był przerażony.   
Od samego rana czuł nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku, dlatego też zrezygnował ze śniadania, bojąc się, że zwróci wszystko co zje. Dodatkowo zachowanie panny Styles wcale mu nie pomagało.  
\- April, czas umyć buzie i łapki – tłumaczył córce, która próbowała wykręcić się z jego ramion i uciec, przy okazji brudząc i jego czekoladą.   
\- Nie! – krzyczała.  
\- April – warknął, mając dość zachowania córki – Uspokój się!   
\- Nie chcę się myć – zaczęła płakać.  
\- A ja nie chcę zmywać czekolady, z każdej powierzchni! – ruszył z dziewczynką do łazienki, gdzie posadził ją na blacie umywalki i zaczął czyścić jej buzie i ręce. Dziewczynka ciągle płakała, próbując uciec, przez co o mało nie spadła na ziemię. Alfa w ostatniej chwili uchronił ją przed upadkiem – April! Do cholery, co się z tobą dzieje – zły, odstawił dziewczynkę na ziemię, po tym, jak była już czysta i ruszył do kuchni. Dwulatka popędziła na swoich krótkich nóżkach za ojcem.  
\- Tatusiu – płakała, próbując go dogonić.  
\- Tatuś jest teraz na ciebie zły – odwrócił się, groźnie spoglądając na dziewczynkę – Byłaś bardzo niegrzeczna – ponownie ruszył do kuchni, gdzie musiał posprzątać po śniadaniu małej.  
\- Tatusiu! – zapłakała żałośnie, wbiegając do kuchni i przyklejając się do nóg kędzierzawego, mocząc nogawki jego dresów.  
Westchnął ciężko, spoglądając na płaczącą córkę. Jego serce zawsze się łamało w takich sytuacjach, chociaż wiedział, że powinien być twardy. Jednak, gdy spoczęły na nim duże, błękitne, zapłakane oczy, wiedział, że przegrał.  
\- Już dobrze, księżniczko – schylił się, biorąc dziewczynkę w ramiona – Tylko słuchaj tatusia, dobrze?  
\- Tak – wtuliła się w ciało alfy, powoli się uspokajając i cichutko pociągając nosem – Pseplasam.  
Uśmiechnął się czule, gładząc maleńkie plecy i złożył pocałunek na główce córki.  
\- Już dobrze, tatuś już się nie gniewa. Teraz idź się pobawić, tata musi posprzątać – odstawił dziewczynkę na kuchenne płytki. Mała kiwnęła główką i uciekła do salonu.  
Harry z kolei wziął się za chowanie naczyń do zmywarki i czyszczenie stolika, i blatu. Gdy wszystko błyszczało, usłyszał dźwięk dzwonka. Czuł, jak serce mocniej bije, żołądek się zaciska, a żółć podchodzi mu do gardła, dobrze wiedział, kto to.  
Na drżących nogach podszedł do drzwi, chwilę później je odblokowując i uchylając. Nie mylił się, za drzwiami stał Louis. Jednak nie wyglądał na wypoczętego, ani szczęśliwego.  
\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – wychrypiał, smutnym wzrokiem spoglądając na Stylesa.  
*****  
Zakończył rozmowę, odkładając słuchawkę. Z zadowoleniem, wygodnie ułożył się na fotelu i odwrócił w kierunku szklanej ściany, z której rozpościerał się widok na Londyn. Właśnie dowiedział się, że podpisanie umowy z ich najnowszym klientem zostało sfinalizowane, pomimo tego, że nastąpiły pewne komplikacje. To był dobry dzień.   
Ciche pukanie i głos jego sekretarki, przerwał mu chwilę spokoju, nim musiały wrócić do pracy.  
\- Panie Styles? – odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, z wyczekiwaniem spoglądając na kobietę – Przyszła pana córka.  
\- Co? – zmarszczył brwi. Kobieta jednak nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ponieważ do pomieszczenia wpadła 6-letnia April. Jej włosy związane w dwa kucyki, podskakiwały, niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a szczerbaty uśmiech zdobiły dołeczki. Zielona sukienka, powiewał dookoła niej, kiedy podbiegała do ojca – April, co tu robisz?  
\- Cześć tatusiu – wdrapała się na kolana mężczyzny, wtulając się w jego ciało – Mama mnie przywiózł.   
\- Dlaczego? I gdzie on jest? – nie rozumiał co się dzieje. Dlaczego Louis przywiózł mu córkę i nic nie powiedział.   
\- Aiden zadzwonił, że coś się stało i musiał pojechać do lecznicy. Nie cieszy się, że mnie widzisz? – posmutniała, jednak Harry wiedział, że tylko udaje. Mimo tego, ta świadomość nie pomagała mu, bo nie potrafił się oprzeć, gdy duże, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Cieszę się i to bardzo – pocałował czoło córki.  
\- Tęskniłam tatusiu – wtuliła się mocniej w jego ciało.  
\- Wczoraj mnie widziałaś – zaśmiał się lekko, na zachowanie córki.  
\- Wiem, ale zdążyłam się stęsknić. W końcu cię kocham! – spojrzała na ojca ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.   
\- Ja ciebie też, księżniczko – ponownie wycisnął pocałunek na czole dziewczynki – Ale mam pracę, więc będę wdzięczny, jeśli usiądziesz na kanapach i się czymś zajmiesz. A później pójdziemy coś zjeść, w porządku?  
\- No dobra – burknęła, schodząc z kolan ojca.  
*****  
Zatrzymał się na podjeździe, wyłączając silnik. Samochód Louisa był przed garażem, a to oznaczało, że szatyn był już w domu. Ucieszyło to Harry’ego, ponieważ musiał porozmawiać z omega. Wysiadł z pojazdy, po czym pomógł April, i razem udali się do domu. Oczywiście nie było dla nich zaskoczeniem, gdy w holu powitał ich Biszkopt. Panna Styles uciekła do swojego pokoju, gdy tylko pozbyła się butów. Harry z kolei skierował się do kuchni, gdy okazało się, że Louisa nie ma w salonie.   
Szatyn rzeczywiście znajdował się w kuchni. Stał przy blacie, rozwałkowując ciasto. Na policzku miał trochę mąki, a luźny t-shirt, lekko opinał się na jego pięciomiesięcznym brzuszku.  
\- Dlaczego przywiozłeś mi April, bez wcześniejszego poinformowania? – ciągle stał w wejściu, uważnie obserwując omegę. Louis wzdrygnął się, przestraszony, słysząc słowa alfy.   
\- Harry, nie strasz – spojrzał karcąco na mężczyznę – Aiden zadzwonił. Nie mogli znaleźć jakichś papierów. Musiałem jechać, a znasz April. Zaraz pobiegła by do zwierzaków. Nie dałbym rady jednocześnie jej pilnować i szukać dokumentów.  
\- Ale mogłeś przynajmniej zadzwonić – burknął.  
\- Nie miałem czasu – wzruszył ramionami – Po za tym, wpadasz tu nagle, bez powitania i masz pretensje.   
\- Przepraszam – jego twarz złagodniała, kiedy podchodził do omegi. Owinął swoje ramiona dookoła niego, kładąc dłonie na brzuszku – Dzień dobry, kochanie – pocałował szyję szatyna, wywołując tym u niego lekki dreszcze – Jak się czujecie? Ty i bliźniaki?  
\- Bardzo dobrze – pokiwał głową, odwracając ją, by móc spojrzeć w zielone oczy alfy – Właśnie pieczemy twoje ulubione ciasto.   
\- Mmm – bardzo się cieszę.  
Pomimo czterech lat, które minęły, wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć, w to jak wszystko się skończyło. Uważał się za niezwykłego szczęściarza. To jego ostatecznie wybrał Louis, to jego oświadczyny przyjął i to jego nazwisko towarzyszyło imieniu szatyna. Do tego, to jego szczeniaki nosił teraz pod sercem. Był pewny, że wszystko stracone, kiedy Louis wyjechał z Aidenem. I nawet nie podejrzewał, tego co wydarzyło się po powrocie.   
*  
\- Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś? – wychrypiał, smutnym wzrokiem spoglądając na Stylesa.  
Harry stał w drzwiach czując się zdekoncentrowanym. Nie takiego powitania się spodziewał.  
\- Dlaczego wszystko niszczysz?! – krzyknął, popychając alfę, który cofnął się. Louis to wykorzystał i wszedł do mieszkania zatrzaskując drzwi – Dlaczego do cholery, niszczysz mi życie? – głos mu się załamywał, a w oczach zaczęły błyszczeć łzy.   
\- Louis, uspokój się – chciał na spokojnie porozmawiać z szatynem, aby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi.  
\- Nie! – zbliżył się do Stylesa, uderzając go klatkę piersiową – Nienawidzę cię! Dlaczego mi to zrobiłeś?! Dlaczego, do cholery – jego głos stawał się cichszy, a uderzenia słabły. Harry owinął ramiona dookoła omegi, przyciągając go do siebie i przytulając – Kocham cię – wyszlochał, na co serce kędzierzawego mocniej zabiło – Ale w tym momencie również cię nienawidzę – coś ciężkiego ponownie opadło w żołądku mężczyzny.   
Stali tak przez kolejne minuty, podczas gdy omega szlochał w jego koszulę, mocząc ją łzami. Trzymał go mocno w ramionach, pocierając delikatnie plecy. Jego wilk skomlał cicho, chcąc pocieszyć Tomlinsona. Dopiero, gdy Louis się uspokoił Harry oprowadził go do salonu i posadził na kanapie. April od razu dostrzegał swoich rodziców i z piskiem radości ruszyła w kierunku szatyna.  
\- Mama – próbowała się wdrapać na kolana omegi.   
\- Witaj skarbie – pomógł dziewczynce i przytulił ją do siebie, całując w głowę.  
\- Smutny- zauważyła, wpatrując się w rodziciela dużymi oczami – Mama smutny – pisnęła – zaczęła klepać go po policzku i dawać całusa, chcąc go pocieszyć.  
\- Już dobrze kochanie, mama już się nie smuci – uśmiechnął się do córki - Dziękuję – pocałował ponownie dziewczynkę – Pójdziesz się bawić? – mała skinęła głową i zsunęła się z kolan Louisa, wracając do zabawy.  
Szatyn obserwował ją, próbując uspokoić swoje rozszalałe serce i drżące dłonie. Ciągle nie był pewny, czy zrobił dobrze, czy podjął odpowiednią decyzję, ale już było za późno i nic nie mógł zmienić. Harry wrócił chwilę później, stawiając przed nim na ławie kubek z herbatą.   
\- Louis? – ostrożnie usiadł obok omegi – Wiem, że za późno się zorientowałem w swoich uczuciach. Wiem, że nie powinienem ci o nich mówić. Zachowałem się egoistycznie. Jednak musiałem to zrobić, musiałem spróbować, nim Aiden ci się oświadczy i będzie za późno.  
\- W-wiedziałeś?  
\- Tak i to pomogło mi otworzyć oczy. Ale wiem, że już za późno. Jesteście zaręczeni, więc nie musisz się mną martwić. Nie będę się narzucał – jego wilk, wył głośno, chcąc być ze swoją omegą. Ignorował go.   
\- Nie jesteśmy zaręczeni – głos Louisa, drżał, kiedy to mówił, a jego oczy zachodziły łzami, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak złamał serce Aidena.   
\- Co?  
\- N-nie umiałem przyjąć jego zaręczyn – pociągnął cicho nosem, czując, że ponownie jest bliski płaczu – Kocham go, ale…nie umiałem. Po tym co mi powiedziałeś, nie mogłem się zgodzić. Kocham go, ale ciebie kocham bardziej – uniósł głowę, spoglądając w zaskoczone, zielone tęczówki.   
\- Co…co na to Aiden? – Boże, tak bardzo chciał go pocałować, ale nie wiedział czy mógł.   
\- Złamałem mu serce. Domyślił się, że chodzi o ciebie. Nie zrobił mi jednak awantury, ale też nie było pomiędzy nami dobrze. Atmosfera była gęsta i niekomfortowa. Powiedział, że potrzebuje czasu i nie chce na razie mnie widzieć. Spakował się i wyszedł z hotelu. Nie wiem co zrobił. Nie wracał ze mną samolotem, więc , albo wrócił wcześniejszym, albo został tam. Dzisiaj jeszcze się dowiedziałem, że przedłużył sobie urlop w lecznicy i tak naprawdę nikt nie wie, kiedy wróci – czuł się potwornie. Nigdy nie chciał zranić Aiden, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej.   
\- Um…i…i co teraz? – jego serce mocno waliło oczekując odpowiedzi. Miał nadzieję usłyszeć słowa, które ściągną niewidzialny ciężar, zalegający na jego piersi.  
\- Naprawdę mnie kochasz? – cały ten czas wpatrywał się w oczy alfy.   
\- Oczywiście – nie musiał się zastanawiać. Wiedział to, czuł to.  
\- I nie zmienisz zdania? Za jakiś czas nie uznasz, że jednak miłość i związek nie są dla ciebie? Nie zostawisz mnie? – musiał to wiedzieć, w innym razie nie będzie w stanie zaufać Harry’emu.  
\- Nigdy – pokręcił lekko głową – Kocham cię i chcę być z tobą i naszą córką. Chcę, byśmy ją wspólnie wychowali, chcę cię oznaczyć jako mojego. Chcę cię kochać i dać Ci więcej szczeniąt. Chcę tego wszystkie, ale tylko i wyłącznie z tobą.  
*  
To był początek ich wspólnej drogi. Stawiali małe kroczki, jednak żadnemu z nich to nie przeszkadzało. Poszli na kilka randek, nim oficjalnie zaczęli nazywać się parą. Dopiero w grudniu, przed świętami Harry ponownie zamieszkał z Louisem i April. I tym razem nie spał już w swojej starej sypialni, tylko codziennie kładł się obok Louisa, każdej nocy go przytulając.  
Aiden wrócił z nowym rokiem do lecznicy. Początkowo pomiędzy nim a omegą było dziwnie, można było wyczuć napięcie. W końcu jednak Louis zebrał się w sobie i porozmawiał z nim. Przeprosił go i wiele sobie wyjaśnili. Grimshaw ciągle czuł się zraniony, jednak zrozumiał go. Przyjął przeprosiny i życzył jemu, i Harry’emu szczęścia. Początkowo jeszcze było między nimi dziwnie, jednak z czasem to minęło. Aiden poznał Emme, swoją omegę, a on i Lou zostali przyjaciółmi.  
W dniu swoich urodzin Harry postanowił oświadczyć się Louisowi i prosić szatyna, aby się połączyli. Oczywiście omega się zgodził i podczas najbliższej rui Stylesa, jego szyję zaczął zdobić znak powiązania.   
\- Wiesz – leżeli wtuleni w siebie na łóżku. Dłoń alfy obejmowała szatyna, czule gładząc jego ramię. Ich ciała były lepkie od potu, a w powietrzu unosił się zapach seksu.  
\- Hmmm? – wymruczał. Było mu przyjemnie i nie chciał, aby ta chwila uciekła.   
\- Jesteś jedną omegą, z którą kiedykolwiek spędziłem ruję.  
\- Naprawdę? – przesunął głowę, aby móc spojrzeć na twarz kędzierzawego. Ciężko mu było w to uwierzyć, że przed ich pierwszym razem, Harry nie korzystał z pomocy innych omeg. Mimo to, musiał przyznać, że to było miłe. Wiedzieć, że w czymś było się pierwszym i jedynym.   
\- Naprawdę – mocniej przycisnął do siebie szatyna – Uznałem, że…że to jest coś. Że dla omegi, może to wiele znaczyć, a ja nie chciałem później wyjaśniać, że z tego nic nie będzie. Dodatkowo bałem się, że przez przypadek ja oznaczę.   
\- To…to urocze? – zachichotał – Co nie zmienia faktu, że miałeś nie po kolei w głowie – pocałował nagą pierś alfy.  
Tego samego roku, Louis ponownie rozpoczął studia weterynaryjne. Harry trochę marudził, ponieważ szatyn nie chciał zrezygnować z pracy w lecznicy, przez co mieli dla siebie mniej czasu. Mimo to wspierał ukochanego i cieszył się z jego każdego sukcesu, a Louisowi dość szybko udało się pogodzić życie rodzinne ze studiami i pracą.  
Około roku, po zaręczynach w końcu stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu, wypowiadając do siebie nawzajem przysięgę miłości, w towarzystwie rodziny i najbliższych przyjaciół. Rodzice Harry’ego, szczególnie Anne, cieszyli się, że w końcu jednak się poddał i pozwolił sobie znaleźć miłość. Kobieta bała się, że przez nią, przez jej nieszczęśliwe związki, jej syn na zawsze pozostanie sam. Dlatego też była niezmiernie wdzięczna Louisowi, że udało mu się zdobyć serce alfy i uczynić go szczęśliwym.   
Teraz byli małżeństwem z dwu i pół letnim stażem. Z sześcioletnią córką i bliźniakami w drodze. Tomlinson, a raczej teraz Styles był w połowie swoich studiów i zapowiadał się na świetnego weterynarza, wywołując tym dumę u swojego alfy.   
*  
\- Hazz? – omega szturchnął go łokciem w brzuch, tym samym wybudzając ze wspomnień. Ciągle się w niego wpatrywał.  
\- Hmm? – mruknął.  
\- Odpłynąłeś – zaśmiał się, całując policzek alfy.  
\- Myślałem.  
\- O czym?  
\- O nas. O tym, jakie mam szczęście, że mam ciebie, że mam was – pocałował wąskie wargi, a jego dłonie gładziły zaokrąglony brzuch omegi.  
*****  
Wszedł do sali szpitalnej, w dłoni trzymając wypis jego małżonka. Louis siedział na łóżku, lekko machając nogami, a w ramionach trzymał małe zawiniątko. Uśmiechał się czule, spoglądając na spokojną, śpiącą twarz, swojego najmłodszego potomka.   
\- Gotowi? – zatrzymał się przy omedze, również spoglądając na swój najnowszy skarb. Schował wypis, do torby Louisa, po czym wziął od niego swoją drugą księżniczkę i ostrożnie umieścił w nosidełku. Pomógł zejść szatynowi z łóżka i objął go ramieniem, do drugiej ręki biorąc nosidełko – Czas do domu, dzieci nie mogą się was doczekać – pocałował skroń ukochanego, nim poprowadził go do wyjścia.   
Niecałą godzinę później, wjechali na podjazd ich, lekko zmienionego, domu. Po tym, jak okazało się, że Louis po raz trzeci jest w ciąży, postanowili, że przydałoby się im trochę więcej miejsca, więc odrobinę powiększyli dom. Była też myśl, aby znaleźli coś nowego, jednak Louis nie chciał się wyprowadzać. Lubił miejsce, w którym mieszkali.   
Z pomocą alfy, szatyn wysiadł z samochodu, od razu kierując się do domu. Podczas gdy Harry, zajmował się zabraniem ich małej Rose.  
Po pozbyciu się kurtki i butów, wszedł do salonu, gdzie czekała na niego trójka szczeniąt, pod opieką Erici.   
\- Mamusia – dwuletnie bliźniaki, Marcel i Theo, podbiegli do szatyna obejmując jego nogi.   
\- Moje skarby – ostrożni kucnął, na ziemi, aby móc przytulić swoje maluchy – Mama za wami tęskniła – zaczął całować ich pulchne policzki.  
\- My za tobą też – teraz miejsce braci, zajęła April.   
\- Kochanie – przytulił córkę, całując ją w czoło – Dobrze zajmowałaś się braćmi?  
\- Oczywiście, zawsze dobrze się nimi zajmuję – założyła ręce na piersi z oburzeniem.  
\- Wiem, kochanie – zmierzwił lekko, jej skręcające się włosy.  
\- Gdzie najmłodszy ze Stylesów? – teraz obok omegi, pojawiła się Erica, która pomogła mu wstać i również go przytuliła.   
\- Już idą – w tym momencie do salonu wszedł Harry, z nosidełkiem w ręce. Odstawił go na niską ławę, dookoła której zebrali się wszyscy, chcąc zobaczyć Rose. Nawet Biszkopt i Potem.   
\- Jest śliczna – Erica zachwycała się noworodkiem.  
\- Dziecko? – Theo spojrzał zielonymi oczami na rodziców.  
\- Tak kochanie – Harry kucnął obok syna – To twoja siostra. Teraz ty i Marcel jesteście starszymi braćmi.   
\- Dobrze – przytaknął.  
\- Kocham dziecko – Marcel pocałował siostrę w stopę.  
\- Ona na pewno kocha ciebie – wrócił do pozycji stojącej i objął Louisa – Wszyscy się kochamy – błyszczące zielone oczy spojrzały na miłość swojego życia. Po czym przeniosły się na każde z jego szczeniąt. Tak kochał ich wszystkich.  
Czy bał się, że w końcu coś nie wypali i się rozejdą? Oczywiście. Jednak to szczęście, które teraz miał, było warte ryzyka. Nie żałował, że tak jego życie się potoczyło, nawet jeśli oboje z Louise siebie zranili, udało im się. Byli razem i byli szczęśliwi, mając wspaniałą rodzinę.


End file.
